Welcome to a Ghoulish World
by Hollowsoul75
Summary: One can't help but wonder, ghouls are believed to not have an afterlife. So, what would that mean for half-ghouls? Do they go to heaven or hell? Or do they wander through a empty void, waiting for something to end them? I myself can't help but wonder, so let's follow the tale of this particular ghoul, shall we? Rated M to give me leeway. OC-centric. Chapters 1-9 rewritten.
1. Chaos's Reaper Vs The Bloody Scorpion

**AN: Ah, hello there…this is my first ****_actual_**** fic I've posted (the trailer I made for my character that's on the Team RTBN account doesn't really count in my opinion) and I don't really know what to put into these author notes. I suppose I should start with the fact that this fic was made on a whim and I may not continue it depending on how many followers and reviews I get, but I still ****_may_**** continue it if I feel like it (but seriously though, review/follow please because it inspires me to write more for you lot).**

**Also, please do one or more of the following; Read, Review, Follow.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

***EDIT***

**Hollowsoul75 here with an edited chapter.**

**So…this is happening.**

**A REWRITE!**

**Yeeeeah…I'm rewriting this fic, because I felt like I could do more with it. And…well, I read it all over again and noted how much I don goofed. For instance, in later chapters there is a distinct lack of reation from the surrounding people about Sasori's Kagune and stuff, so, I went through this fic again and again until I found everything I could have changed, and now, THIS FIC SHALL BE REBORN!**

**I'm still keeping the original AN's, But I'll be typing in little *Edit*s to show you I've rewritten that chapter. Okay? Good, NOW BEGIN!**

**…Wait.**

"(Talking in another language)"

"Talking in English"

"**Kakuja voice/extreme yelling**"

'Thoughts/thinking'

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or anything other than the OCs used in this fic.**

**NOW BEGIN: *REWRITE* Chaos' Reaper Vs The Bloody Scorpion.**

A young seventeen year old teen with white skin, long dark ruby red hair going down to his jawline and deep blue eyes walked down a street in the 24th ward with a smile on his face. He wore a darkish brown zip up jacket with a black strip of fabric going down the sides of his arms and body, and had three zipped up pockets, one over his heart and the other two at his sides. He also had long black pants with two grey lines going down the sides and black sneakers. A chain with a ruby red metal cross bearing a amethyst in the center hanging from it hang from his neck and waved slightly from side to side as he walked. This was Sasori Grell, a New Zealander raised in Tokyo and residential high school student.

After walking a few more feet he turned into a store named 'Red Sands Café' and his smile grew as he heard his boss, a long pale blonde haired 5' 5" woman with soft blue eyes wearing a frilly blue maid dress, yell at him in her native language "(You're late, again!)" He couldn't help himself and chuckled as he spoke fluent Japanese while shrugging his shoulders "(Sorry, Marry, you know how it is. I do live at the district border after all.)" Marry growled cutely but relented and pushed a waiter uniform into his chest "(Just…get to work.)" She went off to take some more orders along with the rest of the staff on duty today.

Sasori shook his head good heartedly as he went into the back, chuckling all the while and changed into a black dress shirt and matching pants before tying up the apron around his waist. He walked back out carrying a sliced up cake in a display container and looked around the café taking in the décor. The walls were a light beige with a matching roof, the floor tiles were checker patterned red and black and the counter was an oak brown. The tables were rounded and made of the same wood as the counter with red cushioned chairs with steel frames. He saw Marry acting all 'cute' trying to get more of a tip from some guy and chuckled thinking about how devious she could be at times.

Sasori then let out a content sigh as he grabbed a glass and started to clean it. He started humming 'Outer Science' by IA making Marry look over and let out an amused "Hmph" as she took several more orders followed by another waitress bringing over drinks for the customers. Halfway into the day, a man walked into the café reeking of alcohol making Sasori's nose crinkle from how strong it was to him "(Can I help you?)" He asked as he took in the man's attire, consisting of a black hooded jersey and blue jeans follow by black sneakers, before the man started to speak, albeit his words were slurred, and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sasori who was behind the counter. Marry and the other waitresses and customers gasped while Sasori looked on indifferent "(I suggest you put down the gun and walk out of here before I call the police.)" The man slurred some more words out before pulling the trigger sending Sasori to the ground.

The drunk let out a single bark of laughter before aiming the gun at Marry with a sick smirk. Marry whimpered as she looked to where Sasori once stood before glaring at the drunken man "(You bastard!)" The drunk licked his lips as he looked Marry up and down and was about to fiddle with his buckle using his free hand before a strong grip clasped onto the arm holding the gun "(You _missed_.)" The drunk turned only for Sasori, who looked unharmed, to slam his elbow up into the drunks own breaking the arm and forcing the drunk to drop his gun "(Sorry…does it hurt, it looks like it does.)" The drunk screamed as he tried to pull his broken arm out of Sasori's grip only for a fist to crash into his face breaking his nose. Sasori then released the broken arm to grab the drunk's face and slam it into the tiled floor, knocking him out.

"Did not know who he was fuckin with." Sasori grunted out in English as he held his shoulder where there was a red stain on the white shirt. Several of the customers started cheering while Marry went over to Sasori and tried to look at his shoulder "(C'mon, let me see…oh my.)" She held her hands against her mouth as Sasori dug his fingers into the 'wound' and pulled out the bullet with a sharp hiss "(That'll sting in the morning…)" Marry then glomped him, tears streaming down her cheeks, before letting him go and slapping his bad shoulder "Itai!" "(Sorry! But you dummy, you could've gotten killed!)" Sasori chuckled weakly "(Ah, had worse than this before, it's nothing really.)"

"(Nothing, it's nothing? I just watched you fall down thinking you were dead, and…and…_and._)" Sasori hugged her with his good arm and used his hand to push her head into his shoulder where she balled her eyes out. One of the customers or waitresses must have called the police because there were sirens blaring outside and three police officers came in with guns drawn. When they saw the man on the ground and Sasori's stained shoulder they came to the conclusion that the matter was taken care of, now all that was there to do was the rest of their job "(Take him away.)" One of the officers, a male with black hair, ordered the other two before he walked up to Sasori and Marry, who was still bawling her eyes out into the former's shoulder.

"(We're going to have to ask some questions, procedure and all, you understand.)" Sasori nodded and started to answer any questions the officer had while still comforting Marry. When the officer had everything he asked about Sasori's wound "(Don't worry, he only skimmed my shoulder, nothing more.)" The officer nodded before tipping his hat and walking out, but not before buying a donut with a cheeky grin which got a laugh out of Sasori and a giggle from Marry who was wiping her eyes of any lingering tears. "(Go home.)" Sasori looked to his boss who looked up at him with a stern expression "(You need to rest and recover, so move it!)" She pointed outside with a frown that turned into a pout when Sasori just laughed her off and bandaged his damaged shoulder and changing his shirt to continue work.

At the end of the day Sasori was subjected to every one of the waitresses thanking him by giving him kissing on the cheek and a wink or two, one actually gave him her number while Marry glared at her employees with jealousy in her eyes before pulling Sasori away from them and sending him off as he laughed at her expression. Sasori walked down the street while waving goodbye to everyone behind him before turning through several alleyways and saw before him his home, a blue walled apartment with a faded brown roof. He unlocked while smiling and removing the bandages on his shoulder showing untouched flesh and a ripped open packet of tomato sauce. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room consisting of a flat screen T.V set, a coffee table, and a four person couch. He plopped himself down on the couch as he flipped one of the couch cushions up revealing a small compartment built in with a coffee maker and few plastic cups, and made himself a drink. He grabbed the T.V remote and started flipping through channels ending up watching the news.

After watching what he dubbed as "Mundane crap" he looked at his watch seeing it was nearly 10pm and smirked. Sasori got up and walked into the bedroom filled with posters and an untidy bed before walking over to shut the curtains. He went over to his closet and opened it to show a dark purple, almost faded black in color, tattered cloak with no sleeves and a black bodysuit with purple metal plates over his forearms, shoulders and thighs with steel tipped purple boots with single metal spiked plates over the toes. He put it on and fished through the pockets of the cloak to pull out a dark purple face mask covering up to his nose decorated like a fanged maw with the gums fused to the lips was tight fitting enough so that when he opened his mouth it would move in sync. It had two straps to wrap around his head, one going around his jaw and below his ear, and the other covering his left eye. After smirking at the mask he placed it on and his right eye turned black with a red iris as he spoke in English "Showtime."

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Sasori smirked behind his mask as he jumped from roof to roof looking around in case any Doves where in the area as his cloak fluttered in the rushing winds. Finding none he looked ahead to see his destination, a rundown office complex with every window shattered and the concrete walls crumbling. After jumping through one of the many broken windows and hunching over close to the ground, a position he was familiar with when he wore his cloak as it made him feel unrecognizable, he walked slowly as several figures in the shadows watched his every move "(I know you're there…just give me the contract already.)" Sasori growled as he didn't like to be kept waiting…now he felt like an ass because this must've been how Marry feels each time he's late.

A gruff voice spoke in a distorted tone to his left "_(Here)_" a letter was dropped at his feet and a picture slipped out face down as a female voice spoke to his right "_(Your target is the 18th__ward's special investigator, Ginrai Hakuja. He will be in the 24th ward tonight to re-inspect the former hideout of __them. __Be warned, he uses an experimental Quinque with an unknown ability…eliminate him using whatever means you deem necessary.)_" Sasori picked up the picture and flipped it around to show a young man with grey hair and honey coloured eyes wearing the traditional investigator outfit. However Sasori's mind was on something else, something that made him uneasy "(What do you mean 'unknown ability')" The voices were silent making him scowl before he started to walk out the way he came "_(Wait.)_" Sasori looked over his shoulder "_(His Quinque…don't get hit but it.)"_ Sasori glared at a shadow in the corner of the room "(...Why exactly?)" Another voice spoke behind him "_(We have suspicions about those that do…we cannot tell you exactly what they are, but those that get hit disappear and are never seen or heard from again._)_" _Sasori scoffed at them "(That's what normally happens when we're hit with something aimed to kill, dumbasses.)" Sasori then let out a quiet "Hmph" and kept walking, ignoring the collective whisper of _"(Be careful, Scorpion)"_ that followed him out.

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Sasori stared at the Doves down the road from his position on a five story building. Sasori dropped the stare and started scowling seeing his target walking into the 'abandoned' factory that was once the hideout for the organization 'Aogiri Tree' before CCG launched a raid against it when information was leaked. He noted the other Doves wearing military like gear that had stayed outside and his scowl deepened when he saw they all had Quinques ready to be used at a moment's notice "(Let's get this over with)" Sasori mumbled to no one in particular as he jumped down into the shadows of an alleyway. Meanwhile the five Doves had lined up against the wall of the building and darted their eyes here and there looking out for anything suspicious. One with shaggy brown hair poking out from under his helmet and green eyes turned his head right as he heard something coming from the alleyway next to the building he was guarding. He walked with caution towards the alley while activating his Quinque which took form of a long purple Diato with a red and black guard before stopping at the corner and pulled back his blade mid swing. He swallowed as sweat ran down his face before he quickly took a step and turned into the small alley prepared to strike anything that came at him.

When nothing attacked him he started looking around as he heard the sound a little more clearly, and to him it sounded like demonic insect chittering made from something waving jerkily from side to side, much to his confusion as to why he used that to reference what he was hearing. He heard his comrades call for him and turned his head just as the camera panned up to show Sasori above him with one foot on the fire escape on one building and the other foot on a windowsill of the other, the source of the noise coming from underneath his cloak. The dove was about to exit the alley when something _big_ grabbed him from behind making him scream as he was lifted off his feet and into the air. His comrades ran into the alley shortly after hearing his dying screams but only saw blood dripping down from the walls and the dove's body lying on the ground with his torso crushed and his Quinque missing.

One of the doves with brown eyes and blue hair ran away and vomited at the sight of his comrade's body. Unknown to him a large purple colored armored tail with segment and red veins showing in between said segments bearing three prehensile pincers on the end of it shot down from above and crushed his head along with most of the man's torso in its grip, and just as quickly it let go and retreated back into the darkness of the ally. When the three living doves turned around they saw the now dead body fall to the ground and a shadow descending on them from above wielding the first dove's Diato Quinque. Two of the three jumped back as Sasori sliced his latest victim right down the middle making the last two doves curse and activate their Quinques.

The first Dove to run at him wielded a twin-blade Quinque and spun it around himself quickly making Sasori's visible eye dart around trying to track it. The second dove ran at him with a large metal pole with red veins in her grip and jumped over the twin-blade wielder to slam her Quinque where Sasori was standing. Before she could however Sasori looked up and cursed out loud as he moved back just enough as the pole shaped club passed not even half an inch away from his face. He used his tail like a whip and quickly bashed her away before she could follow up on her strike, ending up knocking her out. Sasori didn't even move blink as he quickly moved his tail to grab the twin-blade going for his head. Sasori stared at the silently panicking dove and merely cut his opponent's sword arm off with the liberated Quinque, before impaling him on his tail's claws and tossing him aside like yesterday's garbage.

With four doves dead, and one unconscious, Sasori turned around as he stored the Quinque inside a sheath built in to the back of his body-suit in case he did… _liberate_ a Quinque, and walked out of the alley before entering the building his target was in.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori stuck to the shadows as he navigated through the building searching for his target with a somewhat bloodthirsty glint in his visible eye. After passing under a rusty conveyor belt, Sasori's instincts screamed at him and he jumped forward just as several heavy metal pipes landed where he once stood. Sasori looked at them and noticed that the pipes had a purple glowing hue where they were cut apart, said purple hue actually looked like it was _eating _the metal away as it spread along the pipes making them vanish as if they never existed in the first place. Looking upwards, Sasori saw his target with a large, rather stereotypical looking, purple scythe with a hue similar to the cuts on the now non-existent pipes and narrowed his eye as the bloodthirsty glint returned to it, albeit lessened seeing he would need to be cautious of his target.

Ginrai went to introduce himself "(I am Special Investi-)"

(Play: Black Rock Shooter OST: Hakunetsu) (/watch?v=uL5HwuqaelI)

"(I know who you are…)" Sasori interrupted him "(Ginrai Hakuja.)" Ginrai narrowed his eyes at the Ghoul before him noting he could only see the jaw of the mask moving under the cloak. And that made him extra cautious of this particular Ghoul "(And I know who you are…)" Ginrai spoke as he prepared his scythe "(Bloody Scorpion of the 24th ward, rumoured to be a one-eyed Ghoul and to possess a Kakuja…an SS, borderline SSS, ranked ghoul.)" Sasori chuckled as he closed his eye in amusement before snapping it open as he launched his kagune at Ginrai. He missed as Ginrai quickly jumped back to another elevated conveyor belt before jumping down with his Quinque ready to cut Sasori in two. Sasori's kagune blocked the strike before wrapping around the snath of the scythe, coiling around it to get close to the Investigator in order to crush him to paste.

Ginrai scowled and pressed a switch on the stem of the scythe Quinque with his thumb making the entire blade grow brighter for a second before the part of Sasori's tail that was wrapped around the blade started disintegrating into purple ash causing Ginrai to smile grimly. Sasori's eye widened as he released Ginrai's Quinque and used what was left of his tail like a spring and difficulty shot himself up to the third floor of the factory, but not before Ginrai got in a slash at his right arm "(Damn it.)" He cursed as he moved his damaged tail and the remains of his right arm in front of his face to see the effect of the Investigator's Quinque. Sasori noted they didn't feel as though his arm and tail were disintegrated or missing, they still felt whole somehow. 'But how could that be' he wondered 'My Kagune has purple glowing chunks torn out of it, and my arm has been cut off from the elbow down, and yet…they only feel like…ah, I see.' Meanwhile, Ginrai was observing Sasori's Kagune. "(Scorpion is a Bikkaku type with a prehensile tail. Tail is around about four, maybe five, metres long and less than one metre thick. Claws used for grabbing are about five feet long, and two inches thick. A rather unusual Kagune…I must end this fast before he uses any hidden aces.)" Ginrai flicked some dust of his Quinque as he finished his verbal assessment of the situation.

Sasori stared down at Ginrai "(I've figured out your Quinque's ability. It simply removes whatever it touches from whatever it's attached to and sends it somewhere else, somewhere where it can't heal or be used. I figured it out as I could still feel my Kagune even though it looks damaged, and I couldn't regenerate my missing arm. In my opinion it is like when a person had lost a limb and they could still feel itches or discomfort where the missing limb once was. Truly, your Quinque is unlike any I've ever seen, and to think, it's only an experimental version.)" Sasori grinned behind his mask "(However, if I'm correct it has one flaw when it comes to a ghoul…)" Sasori bit off the rest of his right arm and ate it getting a disgusted look from Ginrai. His arm quickly grew back starting with the bone then the flesh, before using his newly regenerated hand to pierce into his Kagune in between where the damaged parts were and where it was still intact "(If we can remove the damages…)" He tore the damaged end of his tail off with a yell "(Than we can heal it!)" His Kagune quickly healed itself back into pristine condition as Sasori panted. Ginrai smirked as he readied his scythe once more and Sasori did the same "(Congrats, know I really need to kill you to prevent the more…stupider ghouls from figuring it out making me lose an advantage.)" Sasori rolled his eyes "(Biggest bullshit reason I've ever heard.) Sasori mumbled quietly as he jumped down, tail in front of him ready to crush Ginrai in its grasp.

(Stop song and play: Black Rock Shooter OST: Shout) (/watch?v=B5BEDpHYYbk)

Ginrai jumped up meeting Sasori in mid-air while letting out a battle cry. The two clashed for a second before Ginrai's scythe cut of one of the claws of Sasori's tail off cleanly and both disengaged from each other. Sasori looked at his claw fading in mid-air before looking at the investigator, who had a cocky smirk on his face, and scowled before tearing off his cloak showing his full get up and hunched over in pain, like something was trying to burst from his back. Sasori tore off his mask with his head held down to hide his face as he yelled in pain, before two more tails burst from his back, slightly thinner than his first tail. Purple armour plates formed over his entire arms up to his shoulders before continuing down his spine and stopped just past his thighs. His hands had turned into claws and two extra limbs burst from his back in the shape of scorpion pincers with sharpened edges. Sasori's teeth ground against one another as purple sludge formed over the top half of his face and solidified. His new mask was a chitin helmet that covers the top half of his face with a cyclops kakugan eye over where his right eye would be, and the mask went down his face stopping at his upper lip ending in large human like teeth leaving his lower jaw alone.

Sasori used his new tails to tear off the rest of the single damaged claw as Ginrai let out an amused huff of air "(So the rumours are true, you possess a Kakuja AND you're a one-eye.)" Ginrai smirked as he held his scythe in front of himself "(But it appears you are only a half-Kakuja, you're incomplete. Aren't you?)" Sasori didn't answer him with words but merely roared in a distorted voice "**HRRRRRAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Sasori's tails slammed into the ground on either and behind of him in a show of animalistic rage as he prepared to attack. Ginrai struck first by blurring forward and slamming bottom of his scythe Quinque's snath into Sasori's unprotected jaw, making Sasori involuntarily snap his head back. Sasori bared his teeth in his best attempt of a bloodthirsty smile showing his lower teeth as blood flowed out between them "(**Ow, I bit my tongue.**)" Sasori's pincers lashed out and struck the Investigator in the chest and stomach sending him flying with blood shooting out of his mouth and onto the grinning Ghoul.

Ginrai slammed through several old pieces of machinery before his flight was stopped short by Sasori blurring into existence in his flight path. Sasori's tails slammed into the doves back, sending him into the ground and forming a crater a few inches deep. Ginrai coughed up blood as the tails tightened their grip on him and Sasori tilted his head to get a good look at the defeated investigator with his single eye "(**You've lost**)" Sasori strained his voice to speak clearly as he felt the effect of his incomplete Kakuja take its toll on his sanity "(**just give up, and I'll make it quick.**)"

(Stop song)

Ginrai slowly opened his right eye as his left was being pushed into the ground and looked up at Sasori with a grin on his face "(Give up? Me? Never…)" Sasori grunted and was about to crush the Investigator's head with his pincers, but noticed the investigator's eye look over to the side and followed his gaze just as a familiar metal pole club became acquainted with his masked face, sending him flying into a large machine. The female dove Sasori had knocked out glared at him with pink eyes and took off her helmet letting her purple hair fall past her shoulders as blood dripped down her face from where she had been knocked out.

"(Ginrai, you okay?)" She spoke up as she helped her comrade to his feet "(I'll be fine, Satori, now…)" Ginrai turned to see Sasori tearing apart the machine with his tails and pincers "(Let's finish him)" Satori nodded in agreement. Sasori roared again as his three tails coiled tightly together like a spring in front of him as the two charged at him. Ginrai yelled out a warning as he jumped left as the tails uncoiled while lashing out with the force of an eighteen wheeler truck going a hundred, Satori was a little late in her dodging and her side got a chunk torn out of it as punishment. Sasori ran bounded at her on all fours with his pincers ready to crush her as he retracted his tails back to his side, Satori's eyes were wide and full of fear as Sasori pounced into the air and down towards her.

Ginrai blurred into motion and sliced at one of Sasori's pincers making it disintegrate to purple dust, making Sasori let out a snarl as blood dripped down the sides of his mouth "(**DIE YOU BLASTED DOVES!**)" Sasori roared out as all three of his tails went for Ginrai while his remaining pincer went at Satori's head. Sasori's eye widened in disbelief as Ginrai slashed through all three of his tails and Satori slammed her Quinque into his pincer so hard it smashed through it on contact. His Kakugan eye filled with shock as Ginrai slashed through his chest, the blade of his scythe cutting cleanly through his heart, making Sasori cough up blood.

"(**Dammit...you bastards.**)"

Sasori's Kakuja faded into air-borne RC cells as he fell to his knees, both his red and blue eye watched as his body faded away into purple dust. It was a strange feeling, almost as if he wasn't really dying and just fading while his…essence was going somewhere else. Heh, oddly enough the feeling left him feeling at peace. Ginrai looked at the fading Ghoul with an apathetic look on his face as he wiped blood away from his mouth "(Oi, Hakuja…)" Sasori spoke up getting both dove's attention "(Do me a favour would you? A last request if you will.)"

Satori gained a disgusted look on her face "(Why should we, you stup-)" Ginrai interrupted her "(What is it?)" Satori stared shocked at Ginrai as Sasori smirked while his ribcage started to fade. Ginrai watched with cautious eyes as Sasori tore off the ruby cross around his neck and held it out to him. Ginrai grabbed it as Sasori spoke "(Make sure this gets to the owner of 'Red Sands Café', and give her this message…)" Sasori grew a smile filled with regret as his eyes watered "(Sorry I'm gonna be late, Marry, and forgive me for not telling you about how I…loved..yo-)" Sasori's voice faded as his entire body had been consumed by a purple hue and faded away. Satori's form shook as she wiped away a tear that stung at her eye and spoke with a quivering voice "(T-that had to b-be fake. The*hic*there's no way a Ghoul of all things could sound s-so…so…)" Ginrai finished her sentence for her as he walked away with the cross in hand "(So human.)"

As he was walking, Ginrai wondered what would happen to Sasori. He believed that Ghouls don't have an afterlife, so what would that mean for a half-Ghoul like the Bloody Scorpion?

**End.**

***EDIT***

**Woot! Why have 3k originally when you can have around 5k in a rewrite?**

**So, yeah. I'm happy with this now, because I feel like I've done some good by improving on my 'masterpiece'. And I want you all to review this to tell me how you feel about the changes made to this chapter please. I want to know if I've done good enough or not for you guys. I want my readers to be happy, not at my expense though, so…well, not much else to say on this topic, is there?**

**Oh yeah, you guys know ParradoxUniverse right? The beta reader for this (When I remember to send him chapters to beta read), he wants to do another collab with me, but get this, for his (He may portray himself as a girl, but he's a guy "To avoid hate filled reviews" he says) story, HE WANTS TO MAKE ME INTO A GIRL! (Not being sexist here, keep reading) I am a male, and I am happy the way I am. I have nothing against genderbends in general, but still…the thought of it puts a cold shiver down my spine thinking of what pairings he could do with me as a genderbend…*Shivers* do not want because it'll be stuck in my head and if he does a lemon (Dear god I hope not) using the genderbent me…I think you guys get where I'm going with this. And girls? Picture yourself genderbent, and then paired with some girl or guy you absolutely loath with all your being, done that? Good, now you kinda know what I'm going through at the moment.**

**…no me gusta.**

**And no intentional sexist.**

**No flames about it please.**

***EDIT END***

**Does this fic seem rushed? It feels rushed to me.**

**Anyway, if you got here without skipping anything I say 'thank you very much for your time.'**

**If you didn't, ah, well what can you do? *shrugs***

**Sorry if you didn't like the battle music listed, I've been playing Black Rock Shooter and watching the anime...the soundtrack got stuck in my head.**

**Please leave a review if you can, all feedback is appreciated. **

**Shout out to my Beta-reader ParradoxUniverse!**

**Later, my valued readers/reviewers/followers!**


	2. Welcome to a Ghoulish Hell

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here and I give my thanks to those that Read/Review/Follow this story. Here is the second chapter of "Welcome to a Ghoulish world" but first, I'd like to say a few things:**

**First off, It's midnight over here and I'm tired as fuck.**

**Second, I got April fooled, way after it actually took place may I 'Add' (pun relating to my 'Team RTBN' OC), by ParradoxUniverse, he had found the password that he lost and removed the stories from our "Team RTBN" shared account and left it that way until I looked, it was only over Skype did I realize that I was pranked, you got me good Parradox I'll admit, you got me good.**

**Thirdly, please do one or more of the following: Read/Review/Follow.**

***EDIT***

**Hello everyone, another rewritten chapter for y'all to enjoy.**

**Ah, right. If you play on the Oceania server for League of Legends, search me up and friend me if you want. Just remember to post a review saying you have and what your summoner name is so I don't just go 'who the heck is this…decline' and stuff.**

**I'd like it if you all would post some reviews about the rewrites I'm doing. I want to know if I'm doing better than what I had before the rewrite.**

**That is all, now enjoy this chapter**

**Begin:**

***REWRITE* Chapter Two – Welcome to a Ghoulish hell.**

_So…this is death, huh?_

_…__Can't say I'm surprised, seeing as how I'm only half Ghoul._

_…__How dull, is this how I'm supposed to spend the rest of my existence, waiting here until I go insane from isolation?_

_..._

_I have many regrets that I can no longer absolve thanks to this particular circumstance._

_But the biggest…_

_Marry…I'm so sorry._

When Sasori finally opened his eyes he found himself staring up into a strangely humming black and purple abyss, the colors mixing like they were in a whirlpool. Sasori grunted as he slowly tilted his head forward with a lot of effort to gaze down at his body. It was slowly reforming from purple dust particles and watching it gave him a morbid feeling "Jesus…" He rasped out as he let his head fall back down to stare at the whirlpool of colors above him "What the hell is going on?" Sasori muttered as he felt his eyelids growing heavy and the humming of this place lured him to sleep.

Sasori wasn't sure how much time had passed but when he opened his eyes again and found himself in the exact same place he sighed "So, it wasn't a dream then." He groaned as he strained his body into a sitting position, letting him take note of how his body was now whole again "Great…just _great_." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice like venom as he rolled his shoulders trying to get the stiffness out of them. After finishing some more stretches Sasori got up off the apparent invisible platform he was laying on, there was no solid floor beneath him, just another whirlpool of colors that sunk down into a black abyss like…well, a whirlpool.

He forced his gaze away from the whirlpool below to look around a bit. Sasori grunted annoyed when he found nothing and looked down again, inspecting how he didn't fall even though there was no solid surface beneath him "Fuck this." He hesitantly took a single step forward, and when his foot didn't fall, he took another step. Seeing as how he wasn't going to fall to his second death anytime soon Sasori decided to start walking about, hoping to find something or someone at least.

Sasori lost count of how long he walked for, and it showed as Sasori's Kakugan was glowing bright with pure irritation "Fucking hell! Is there nothing but an endless shithole here!?" Just when he finished saying that, the purple space around him shifted and changed colours and shapes until it was a recreation of his living room. Sasori looked around warily trying to find anything out of the ordinary and, upon finding none, he mumbled out "I have no idea what's going on, so if someone is fucking with me, they're in for a can of ghoul brand whoop-ass." The TV flashed on and showed static drawing his attention, making his eyes widen when it showed him fighting Ginrai, and his death shortly after "Correction, they're in for a can of _Kakuja_ brand whoop-ass."

Sasori looked around trying to find the source of his irritation, but only succeeded in catching the whole place shift in color and shape again until it revealed a perfect replica of his workplace, the 'Red Sands Café' "It's nice to know my efforts weren't for naught, otherwise I would've been very upset." Sasori looked around trying to find the familiar voice that tickled at the edge of his hearing "Marry, is that you?" He asked with hope, but didn't get the answer he was looking for as 'Marry' continued speaking "You have no idea how long it took me to find all the pieces of your soul, no matter how linked to one another as they were, it still doesn't remove the fact that healing a soul with no will to be whole is a very…demanding task."

Sasori turned slowly hearing the door to the back of the café open and someone step out "Marry, what's going…on?" Sasori went silent when he gazed at those eyes…those eyes so _wrong_ that didn't belong on her face…it was like staring into a black hole that seemed to suck out the warmth from his body. Sasori took a few steps back warily as he reached for the Quinque that reformed on his back with him "What in the nine hells are you?"

'Marry' blinked and covered her mouth as she giggled. It sounded so…wrong from the real Marry's giggles and it caused Sasori to shudder uncomfortably "I have no true name of my own…no true face of my own…and no life to call my own." 'It' started to speak as 'its' arm fell to the side and smiled hollowly "I have no real emotions. I only have memories that are not my own. I have no true family or friends. And yet, I saved you from nonexistence…for one thing, and one thing only." Sasori was instantly on guard and tried to form his Kagune and lash out with his now drawn Quinque, only to fail as with a wave of 'Marry's hand his body's muscles tightened up in pain "Now, Now, don't strain yourself. I didn't reform your soul and practically build you a new body just so you could damage them both just as I finished 'fixing' them."

"Then…why the hell did you…_save_ me?" Sasori strained out through the pain, causing 'Marry' to give a wider hollow smile and speak one word that made his brain freeze in fear "Entertainment."

Sasori backed away as the colours blended again before showing the factory where he was killed "What the hell do you mean 'Entertainment'?" 'It' had changed form at this point, now looking like Ginrai but with the same eyes that identified 'it' "I have no source of entertainment. I am immortal, trapped here for so long I forgot who I was, and after eons of staring at the same. Empty. Space." 'Ginrai' emphasized those words as he spoke and Sasori sheathed the Quinque "Anyone, any_thing,_ would be bored into insanity, before growing bored of _that_ too, myself included."

"And let me guess; you want _me_" Sasori dryly commented as he pointed at himself with both hands "To be your source of entertainment?" 'It' nodded with a smirk before the colours blended again, Sasori had to be honest with himself and made a face showing how much it was starting to make him feel sick. 'It' now took the form of that dove that was with Ginrai, what was her name? Sarou, Satore, Satori! That's it. The area had changed into the alleyway that he had knocked that form's owner out in, the blood and bodies were there too, just as he remembered "I am sending you where I can get _so much_ entertainment from you, the inhabitants that you encounter will make sure of that." Sasori blinked twice "Wait wha?" 'Satori' smiled and the colours blended and shifted once more as Sasori's vision went black.

"Do your best to stay alive…I will call for you when you are needed, so until then have fun."

This might not end well for him.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break.)

Sasori opened his eyes to find his cloak back on him along with his mask and bodysuit in perfect condition. He may not like that…immortal or whatever it called itself, but it sure did fix him to prime condition, that's for sure. Clearing his head of any thoughts relating to what had…transpired, Sasori sniffed the air. He smelled eight humans, two male and six females, although one smelled similar to a…cat? Anyway, Sasori smirked and jumped into the trees heading north towards those scents. Along the way he smelled something almost familiar to him, and it made him jump to the ground as he tried to place the scent.

Several howls rang out behind him making Sasori turn to see several…werewolves? Okay, what in the name of the One-Eyed King? Sasori slowly raised a brow at the three bipedal black wolves with bone spikes on their bodies and red eyes, reminding him of a Ghoul's Kakugan, and finished with a bone mask. The wolves growled as Sasori released his Kagune and waved it around threateningly behind him, poised to strike whichever of the werewolves attacked him first. The one in the middle bounded at him, causing him to use his Kagune instinctively to lash out and tear off the werewolf's head and toss it aside. The other two rushed past their fallen pack mate at him as Sasori unsheathed his liberated Quinque and readied it in front of him in a defensive pose. When they reached him Sasori slashed one of them in half while his tail grabbed the other and crushed its upper body including its head into a fine paste made of blood and flesh. Sasori sniffed and wiped his nose before sneezing from the familiar smell they gave off. He shrugged his shoulders and leapt back into the trees and continued towards the scents as he retracted his Kagune.

Sasori had to stop when the tree he was about to jump to fell over and a giant beast similar to that of a bear, with black fur and bone spikes, red eyes, and a bone mask much like the wolves he encountered earlier. He groaned and rolled his visible eye at it before releasing his Kagune and readying his Quinque in an offensive style. Sasori shot towards the beast using his tail like a spring and sliced its right arm off before jumping back as the beast's left claw came at him. Ducking under another wild swing, Sasori swerved around it and jumped on its back before stabbing the Quinque into its spine, making it roar in pain until his tail grabbed its head and crushed it like a grapefruit.

Sasori sighed before deciding to walk the rest of the way and after a few minutes, and a few more werewolves and bears, of walking through the trees he found himself staring at a strange scene. The six girls and two boys whose scents he had picked up on, in front of a rundown looking temple watching a large black avian with a bone mask and a big ass scorpion covered in bone plates. He spied on of the girls that had a shade of brighter red hair running from the giant scorpion only for the scorpion to knock her over to the group's feet and for a blonde girl with very long hair to say something he couldn't hear.

She had quite a large bust size that her outfit left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a tan vest baring both her cleavage and her midriff. Around her neck was an orange scarf. A yellow shirt could be seen over her generous bust with a black flame emblem on the left breast. She was also wearing a pair of very short black shorts with a leather belt holding some pouches and what looked like some sort of banner with the same flame emblem except in gold. Behind her was some sort of short skirt covering her behind and not so much else. Sasori shivered for some reason he couldn't describe, and it concerned him. It also concerned him, for reasons unknown to him, how he decided to describe her outfit in such detail.

The black haired girl with a red and black dress 'it's a combat skirt', Sasori blinked as the thought entered his head for some reason and shrugged making nothing of it. Anyway, she spoke something with a sly grin on her face and unfolded a red and black rectangle on her back into a _large_ scythe, the thought of going against another scythe wielder made Sasori shiver, and charge at the giant scorpion. Sasori deadpanned behind his mask when the attack obviously failed and 'Red', as he dubbed her, got smacked away. At this point Sasori decided to put on his figurative mask, because he already had a literal one…IT'S FUNNEH! and a friendly glint made its way into his visible eye. When 'Red' shouted something he couldn't hear clearly even though she was shouting and turned around a stray thought passed through his head 'Surprise motherfucker' making him blink and prepare to make an entrance. Sasori's Kagune formed under his cloak, the only indication of it being there was the moving bulge of his tail pressing against his cloak.

The blonde shouted for 'Red' to get out of there as the giant avian pinned them both down by launching its feathers, it was then that Sasori made his move and ran at speeds rivalling an Ukaku he'd raced against in the past and seemed to blur into existence in front of 'Red', who closed her eyes as the BAS's (Big Ass Scorpion's) stinger came down at her. Sasori's own tail intercepted the BAS's as he spoke with a worried tone in his voice "You alright?" 'Red' opened her eyes and gasped seeing Sasori standing above her in his cloaked glory and his tail holding the BAS's at bay. "Whoa~" She exclaimed amazed before gasping at his tail "You have a tail!?" Sasori deadpanned at this finding this a little annoying as she completely ignored the giant scorpion trying to off them both "Yes, I have a tail, now, would you kindly get away before this…thing decided to use some common sense and use its pincers?" 'Red' let out a squeak and dashed away in a flurry of red rose petals at that. Sasori deadpanned "_Suuuuuuure_, leave me with an oversized version of my namesake, why fucking don't ya?" The scorpion made itself known by letting out a loud screech and tried to bash Sasori away with its pincer, only for him to jump over it "Oh calm your tits, you overgrown piece of-WHOA THERE!" Sasori yelled when the scorpion used its other pincer to bash him while he was in mid-air towards the group of teens around his own age as his Kagune faded from his loss of concentration.

"YaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah!" He let out a comical yell as he flew past the blonde and 'Red' hugging, or rather, 'Red' being suffocated by the blonde's cleavage "OI…Ofmph…sunava…doi…cunt face…GAH!" Sasori rolled a bit slamming his face into the ground multiple times before ending up face down skidding across the dirt ending up at the group's feet with his ass in the air, making for a comical sight. A muffled "Fuck" rang out as Sasori moved to push himself off the ground and stood up seeing the group looking at him, or rather, what they could see of his mask. Gazing at them all, Sasori noted their appearances seemed a little odd but still, manners that Marry, 'bless her kind heart and I pray that she's happy', had drilled into him when he asked to work at her café.

Sasori pulled back his hood showing his entire face, earning several gasps from the group at his mask, and bowed slightly in greeting "My name is Sasori Grell; It's nice to meet you all." The eight teens in front of him introduced themselves shortly after they got over the fact that, yes, his mask moved in time with his speech. Sasori was _very_ happy that Uta had managed to make such a truly terrifying mask, and it showed as 'Red' was a little hesitant to introduce herself "I-I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you too."

The blonde girl hugging Ruby earlier chucked an arm around Ruby's shoulders "The name's Yang Xiao Long, Mr. tall, dark and possibly hot. And thanks for saving my baby sister by the way." Sasori nodded accepting the gratitude before turning to the white and black themed girls "Blake Belladonna…" She seemed to be wary of him, and for good reason, Sasori mused "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation." He blinked at the term 'Dust' and filed it away to search about it later. All of a sudden an orange hair girl jumped into his vision "HEYA! I'm Nora Valkyrie. That mask looks so COOL! Where did you get it?" Sasori chuckled at her hyperactiveness and answered "A mask maker by the name of Uta. You won't know him, but he made me this when I first met him in his store." Nora nodded before dragging over a boy in green with a…was that a pink lock in his hair? Sasori had to force down a laugh and grinned behind his mask, he hoped the mask's teeth didn't give away the full blown grin he had.

"This is my best buddy Ren, say hi Ren." Ren merely sighed and waved in greeting making Sasori do the same in return. A beautiful redheaded girl with a similar shade of hair than his own introduced herself next "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's wonderful to meet you" she gave a small nod which Sasori returned as a scraggly blond boy walked up who had an air around him that screamed 'wuss' "Names Jaune, Jaune arc." Jaune stuck his hand out and Sasori grabbed it and shook it in greeting. Sasori nodded as he now knew all their names, but something was, excuse the pun, bugging him "What happened to that giant scorpion?" As one all heads turned to the scorpion just sitting there with some of its body in ice "I froze it." Weiss spoke up "I was originally supposed to stop it from hitting Ruby and give a little speech that I had planned for her, but" She gave a small glare towards Sasori "A certain masked delinquent decided to act ahead of me." Sasori shrugged not really caring as Weiss walked over to Ruby and gave her little speech anyway. Sasori moved his head back surprised as Nora appeared in front of him out of nowhere and started to ask questions about his Kagune and Ren calmed her down before asking a question of his own "What kind of semblance was that exactly? And where did it go?"

Sasori knew this might come back and bite him in the butt if these people did know about Ghouls, but if so they would've called him out on it already. He hesitantly released his Kagune while making sure to supress his Kakugan and coiled his tail slightly in front of himself, earning several gasps as the group got a close up look at it. Nora was brave enough to pet it making it shudder at her touch "Careful please, it's rather sensitive and tends to sometime have a mind of its own" Nora nodded and stopped petting it after a few more seconds. Blake had taken a step back as her eyes widened with slight animalistic fear, making Sasori lower it in front of it a bit showing he meant no harm to her. Eventually she petted it and had a small smile on her face as he let it fade back into RC cells.

Sasori ignored the gasps of amazement that came from the sudden vanishing of his Kagune and focused on the giant avian and estimated its size compared to his own 'That's a _biiiig_ birdie' he whistled lowly as he commented in his head. Jaune spoke up pulling his focus back on the group "Guys, its circling back." No, really? Sasori rolled his eyes and spoke "Let's just get out of here, something to me doesn't feel right about today." Ruby nodded "He's right, the objective is right here. Let's grab our artifacts…" artifacts? Sasori blinked as he craned his head to the side in order to stare at the oversized innocent looking chess pieces placed on several small pillars "And get out of here" Ruby finished before Jaune spoke up "Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind."

'Huh' Sasori mused to himself 'My hunch was right, he _is _a wuss.' Sasori shook his head figuratively of those thoughts, he didn't want to get too deep with his 'mask' otherwise he might not be able to get it off again, it wasn't common but it's happened to the best of them. As Jaune and Ruby grabbed their oversized chess pieces Sasori twitched when the sound of ice cracking reached his ears and Ren said "Time we left." Ruby nodded to him "Right, let's go." Sasori sighed after Ruby had started to lead the others away and quickly followed. It would appear that he would have to keep up the act for a little longer…ah crap.

His stomach was grumbling.

_Oh, this is just fucking __perfect_.

**End.**

***EDIT***

**Alright, rewrite's done. Hope you all enjoyed this revamped chapter. Again, I'd like it if some people would review the rewritten chapters so I would know if I've done better than previously. Okay, so for those who play league of legends and play on the Oceania server; my summoner name is the same as my username on this site, so add me as a friend if you want to. Please note that I am on the OCEANIA server, I've had people PMing me to friend them even though they are playing on servers like the NA or EU ones, and it is a little annoying for me.**

**Anywho, remember to review the rewritten chapters for me, I enjoy reading reviews sent to me.**

**Now, I don't have anything else to say except…**

**I am now studying VERY hard for exams, so updates will be little to non-existent for now, thank you for your time, favs, follows, and reviews.**

**Hope you all take good care of yourselves now.**

**This is Hollowsoul75, finished with another rewritten chapter for you all to enjoy now.**

**Oh, yeah. 3k now 4k words people, WOOT!**

***EDIT END***

**There, done. Now, for those who haven't looked at my profile's 'story information' I'd like to point out that I will update once a week, or 8-10 days depending on how the chapters are going. In preparation for any holdup I will write at least 2-3k chapters each, and when I finish one I will**_**immediately**_******start on the next, to get as far as I can with it before I upload the next chapter. That is my plan at least.**

**Now then…umm, what else can I say really?**

**If you like this story please leave a review, because it helps my self-esteem and my work output, allowing me to write more chapters for my valued readers.**

**…****Now what else can I say?**

**…****Meh.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this.**

**Hollowsoul75, out.**

**...Fuuuuuuuuuuuck I'm sleepy…**


	3. Big birds and giant scorpions…

**Hey everyone, Hollowsoul75 here. Before I start this chapter I would like to say a few words:**

**Thank you everyone who read/reviewed/followed/faved this story. You have helped me immensely with my self-confidence with this fic so now I'll be working on chapters more frequently (Doing chapter five now) for you lot.**

**I don't own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or any and all music that may be listed.**

**Okay, now that**_**that's**_**out of the way, enjoy.**

***EDIT!***

**Hello again, welcome to another rewritten chapter of 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World'.**

**So, lately I've been having troubles getting my muse going…and uh, well, updates are coming really slow.**

**It ****_sucks_****.**

**Most I can write in a single sitting is around 500 words. I hate it.**

**And sometimes I can't even write a single thing.**

**I hate it…so damn ****_much_****.**

**Anyway, here, next chapter of the rewrite.**

***REWRITTEN* Chapter 3 – Big birds and giant scorpions…what**_**else**_******could go wrong?**

Begin:

The group of nine ran through several more ruins with Sasori lagging behind for some reason. Unknown to the others, Sasori was grabbing his aching stomach under his cloak while cursing himself 'Why the FUCK didn't I eat one of those Doves. I wouldn't have to put up with this shit if I did!'

The Nevermore, as Sasori recently learned it was called, flew overhead and swerved to land on a crumbling tower as the group hid behind several pillars. Sasori released his Kagune and coiled it around his right leg like a spring as soon as he hid behind a pillar barely big enough to hide him from view.

Sasori twitched in annoyance and his Kakugan eye activated showing just how annoyed he was, although it could have been the hunger. It faded back to his regular blue eye when he calmed himself and Jaune shouted as the Deathstalker showed up "Aw man, RUN!"

The group dashed away as Nora gathered the Nevermore's attention by shooting multiple grenades at it as the Deathstalker came up behind her. Sasori literally sprang into action by launching himself at the Deathstalker and flipped while in mid-air to bash his tail against the top of its head. Before the Deathstalker could stab him with its stinger, Sasori quickly used his tail like a spring again to get the hell out of there, followed by Blake and Ren after slashing at its face shortly after.

Weiss rushed forward and form a glyph, Sasori thought it was called a glyph at least, beneath her and Nora, getting the two of them out of there. Meanwhile, Sasori grinned as he held up a sizable piece of the Deathstalker's flesh in his tail and accidently caught whiff of it. He gagged before his stomach grumbled at him, he utterly despised the smell of it; it smelled too much like three week old Ghoul for his tastes, but still he took a bite out of it regardless.

After swallowing most of the foul tasting flesh his stomach settled, for now. Sasori started to muse aloud to himself as he dropped what little he didn't eat and ran at the Deathstalker from behind while it was fighting Blake, Ren and Pyrrha after the Nevermore destroyed the bridge "So, I _can_ eat these things. Even if they taste like shit I can still stomach them, and they have RC cells…how the hell is that possible?"

Sasori skidded underneath the Deathstalker's underbelly while unsheathing his liberated Quinque, which he'd taken to calling 'Stinger', and slashed at its armoured underside. Sasori grinned to himself as deep cuts appeared where he slashed and the Deathstalker roared in pain, when he slid out in front of it Sasori had to roll aside to dodge a pincer aimed to crush him.

His tail slammed against the ground allowing him to use the force to jump to his feet as Pyrrha started shooting it and Ren rushed the Deathstalker. Jaune crashed off to the side from the other side of the bridge making Sasori look up as Nora slammed her transformed weapon into the Deathstalker.

Nora fired her weapon making her slide back, unknowingly knocking Sasori into Blake sending the two tumbling over the edge of the ruined bridge. Blake transformed her weapon as Sasori stretched his tail as far as he could and both used their respective methods to grab hold of the destroyed bridge pillars. Sasori had slingshotted himself towards the crumbling tower while Blake swung herself towards the Nevermore and slashed it multiple times before jumping off and landing on the tower near Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got."

The four girls prepared their weapons for long range shooting while Sasori just stared at Stinger and sighed, unknowingly pressing a switch on the hilt "fuuuuuuu-huh?" Stinger suddenly split down the middle showing a long gun barrel "Hybrid type? Well, lucky me." Sasori held Stinger like it was a rifle and opened fire at the approaching Nevermore as the others followed suit.

Their shots did nothing as the Nevermore came barrelling at them and crashed through the tower making Sasori curse as he sheathed Stinger and he lost his footing. He idly noted the girls using their varying methods of climbing upwards as he ran on all fours and occasionally used his tail like a springboard to jump from rubble to rubble.

As he used his tail to grab onto a ledge and haul himself up he heard Weiss speak "None of this is working."

"I have a plan."

Sasori frowned behind his mask, and ignoring the consequences that came to mind from doing what he planned, pulled down his mask and stuffed it into his pocket as he glared at the Nevermore. He tore off his cloak and gave it to Ruby who looked at it and then at his face with a gasp "Do what you have to do; I'll buy you some time."

Sasori ran towards the Nevermore ignoring the girls' shouts for him to stop, and still ran as he hunched over slightly and let out a growl of pain "Urrrgh, this is gonna bite me in the butt, I just know it." He released his Kakuja starting with his extra tails bursting out in a slight shower of gore, making the girls gag or gasp.

Next his armour plates formed over his back from purple sludge, eerily similar looking to the Deathstalker's own armour now that he thought about it and it grew to wrap slightly over his stomach and most of his ribcage. His arms became encased in armour ending in sharp claws and spiked elbows as his pincers burst out, also like that of the Deathstalker's, Sasori mused, but smaller and thinner.

Sludge formed over the top of his face forming his chitin mask, but now with a deep red tear mark dripping down from his eye making it look like he was crying tears of blood. He roared a challenge while he did his best to hide his Kakugan eye from view of the others "**HRAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAH!**"

Ruby had a look of pure shock on her face at what she was staring at "Oh. My. Dust."

The Nevermore roared back acknowledging Sasori's challenge, before swooping down as Sasori jumped higher than humanly possible causing a crater to form under the force of his jump. Sasori ended up in the Nevermore's beak with his tails wrapped around its throat and both arms and one pincer stopping the beak from crushing him.

Sasori growled as his free pincer grabbed the Nevermore's tongue and pulled, tearing it off in a burst of blood. "**You're never eating me!**" Sasori tossed the tongue aside and reached around to bash the Nevermore in its eye repeatedly "**I'ma BUST! YO! FACE UP!**" Sasori jumped out of its mouth and swung around to the back of the Nevermore's neck while slicing a part of its mask off with his pincer "**Nobody messes with me! In yo' face!**"

The Nevermore flew around, crashing through more of the ruins trying to shake Sasori off as he had started to tear away at its neck with his claws to get at the spine while his pincers attacked its face "**You're not getting rid of me that easily!**"

Ruby was the first to break out of her shock and shook Weiss until she became aware "I have a plan." Ruby repeated with a grin. Meanwhile Yang whistled as she watched Sasori "Way to go bird rider" she nodded, happy with the new nickname she came up for him. Blake narrowed her eyes at Sasori's form "Just…what in the hell are you?"

Sasori was about to reach its spine when he looked up seeing the cliff face "**Aw, crap…**" and ended up slammed between a rock and a Nevermore. He slid down the rocks with his tails still wrapped around the Nevermore's neck, at this point Sasori decided to release it cause from the looks of things Ruby's plan was about to go in motion.

He jumped to the side and started straining to get rid of his Kakuja as Weiss glided forward and froze the Nevermore's tail in place. Blake shot her weapon towards Yang at the two anchored it to separate pillars, making an improve slingshot. Ruby grinned to herself as she took her position as the projectile and Weiss used a glyph to pull her back "Only you would think of something like this."

"Can you make the shot?"

"Hmph, can I?"

"…Can yo-"

Weiss glared at her from the corner of her eye "Of course I can." Sasori grinned as he shattered his mask and made sure his Kakugan wasn't visible as he watched the two bicker. His Kakuja faded away into RC cells as Weiss launched Ruby at the trapped Nevermore, shooting along the way as she flew before she hooked her scythe around its neck and slammed it against the cliff face.

Sasori whistled lowly as the rest of his Kakuja faded and Weiss summoned numerous glyphs going up the cliff side for Ruby to run up while dragging the Nevermore. Ruby finished off the Nevermore by using the cliff as an anchor while she fired one last time and lopped off its head, making its lifeless body fall down into what was left of the ruins.

"Well" Sasori jumped towards the other while Yang spoke to Weiss and Blake "That was a thing." When they noticed Sasori, Blake and Weiss readied their weapons while Yang just smiled impressed "Guess I have some questions to answer, don't I?"

Yang walked up to him without fear and wrapped an arm around his neck "Don't worry, hot stuff, everything will be juuuust fine." Sasori looked away embarrassed as Yang pressed her…assets into his arm and grinned at his reaction.

Weiss walked up and shoved her finger into his face "You, have a lot to answer for."

Sasori groaned as he realized he would have to come up with an excuse as Yang laughed "Just my luck…"

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark" A man wearing a suit and green scarf, who Sasori, at this point wore his cloak after retrieving it from where Ruby had kept it, found out was called Ozpin, spoke aloud to the horde of people in the auditorium "You four retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team 'CRDL'. Led by; Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped as the four left the stage and four more people walked onto the stage "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Said four stopped in front of Ozpin and waited for him to continue speaking "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, and from this day forward you will work together as team 'JNPR'. Led by; Jaune Arc." Jaune looked shocked that he was picked to be leader while Pyrrha smiled widely at him and punched him in the shoulder, unintentionally knocking him to the ground making several people, Sasori included, laugh aloud.

Ozpin continued over the laughing of the audience "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, and from this day forward you will be known as team 'RWBY'." Sasori unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation as Ozpin addressed the four girls in front of him "Led by…Ruby Rose." Said girl was taken back at that while Yang shouted "I'm so proud of you" and wrapped her in a hug.

"And finally, Sasori Grell" Sasori's visible eye widened before narrowing as he pulled his hood back and made his way to the stage, ignoring gasps of shock and fright caused by his mask. "Unfortunately we do not have enough students to create one more team, so you will be assigned to an existing team" Ozpin grinned as he looked over the crowd "Is there anyone who would like this young man on thei-" Yang shout loudly interrupting him while waving her arm in the air "Well take him! Over here! Come on, pick us!" Sasori rolled his eye but smiled before pulling his mask down, earning several more gasps, but from the female population of the audience.

The looks he received made him shiver uncomfortably; he'd experienced this before he met Marry, who chased off anybody gazing at him like these girls are now while he worked in her café. Such was the curse of being a bishounen…curse his human father and his handsome bloodline.

"From this moment forward you will be a part of team RWBY as a five man squad. The name will not be changed as he is only an addition to the team." Ozpin walked by his and whispered loud enough for him to hear "I'd like to speak to you tomorrow morning" making Sasori look at him from the corner of his eye and gave a subtle nod. Yang ran up and slung her arm around Sasori and started dragging him to the others "You still have to answer some questions Mr."

Sasori looked down and inhaled sharply "Fuck."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

"Double fuck."

Sasori cursed again as he looked at the four beds in front of him, he made sure Ruby couldn't hear him cause he didn't want Yang going overprotective big sister on him. "Well…" Yang spoke with a grin that slightly unnerved him for some rea-"I don't mind you sharing a bed with me…" Ah, there it was. "You four can have the beds; it wouldn't be the first time I've slept out of one." Yang looked a little put off by his rejection of her offer but grinned as she figured she should only try harder.

"Oh come on, what are you going to do, sleep on the floor?"

Sasori merely grinned as he released his Kagune and latched it onto the ceiling and lifted him up. The girls' jaws dropped as it formed a hook like shape with Sasori laying in the curve of it looking smug before turning his head and closing his eyes "I'll sleep like this."

Yang kicked the floor but went over to claim a bed with a small smile sent over her shoulder 'Just you wait'. Sasori shivered making him lift his head looking around for what set it off, but after finding nothing in the immediate vicinity, he laid his head back down only for a dog shaped pillow to hit the back of his head "What?"

Ruby leveled a cute glare at him "Question time." Sasori rolled his eyes and curved his tail around forming an improvised ceiling chair and place one leg over the other with both hand on his knees "Ask away, but if a question is too personal or I don't want to answer; do not press the matter further." Ruby nodded and sat on her bed while the others sat on their own ones. "What are you?" Blake spoke first before anyone else could.

"Human."

"What else?"

"…What do you mean?"

Blake growled like a cat preparing to have a fight making Sasori and the others raise a brow. After she saw the others raised brow, Blake shrunk back mumbling "It's a bad habit I picked up okay" so the others dropped it.

Weiss went up next "What kind of…degenerate semblance is that?" she pointed to his Kagune. "Mine and that, was actually rather rude. Next question please." Ruby eagerly raised her hand like a hyperactive child wanting to ask a question as she gazed at his blade on a nearby table "What kind of sword is that?"

"A Quinque. Next."

"What's a Quinque?"

Sasori answered Weiss without missing a beat "I will not say, as the method of its creation is to, what's the word I'm looking for? Ah right, cruel to be described." The girls filed that tidbit of information for later before Yang spoke with a wide grin on her face "Wanna sleep with me?"

"No." Yang pouted at the quick rejection but grinned as another plan started to form in her mind 'One way or another, I will get you to crack.' The others except Sasori glared at her for her question while Sasori shivered again for yet another unknown reason to him, making him think he was sick from eating the Deathstalker or something.

On that train of thought he wondered if the particular RC cells from the type of Grimm he ate directly influenced the evolution of his Kakuja, as he had felt he had been in more control of his actions that during the fight with Ginrai, as during then he'd only eaten other Ghouls. He was happy with the outcome of the fight vs the Grimm, minus the fact his mouth had run like a motor out of his control…why on earth did he quote that movie?

Shaking his head clear he saw the girls yawn and he made his tail let go of the roof and go into the bathroom "I'll be getting changed." Sasori walked into the bathroom and closed the door as the girls grabbed their nightwear to put on.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror at his mask free face, his Kakugan eye glowing brightly in the shadows made by his hair. He took off his cloak and folded it up before taking the armour plates off his bodysuit and placing them on the folded fabric, leaving him in a sleeveless bodysuit with the legs rolled up to his knees.

He knocked on the door "You lot decent yet?" he opened the door when he got a "Yes" from Ruby. Ruby wore a black singlet and…an amusing choice of pyjama pants, Weiss wore a white silk nightgown, Blake wore a yukata, and Yang wore…that. Sasori twitched and, while ignoring Yang, who was trying to show a _little bit_ too much cleverage for his tastes, and latched his tail back on the roof before coiling himself in it like a cocoon.

"Goodnight, don't let the Ghouls bite."

"Ghouls?" Sasori gulped inaudibly as he mentally panicked at Ruby's innocent question 'Uhhh, think think think…aha!' He grinned to himself as he fibbed "Ghouls were my family's version of the boogieman…my family isn't around anymore so that is a way for me to remember them." Ruby looked down sadly and looked apologetic towards him "Sorry to bring up bad memories for you."

"Don't worry; they're in a better place now."

The girls went to their beds as Sasori reached over to the light switch a little ways away from him and turned off the light. While the girls slept, Sasori was having a nightmare…

The final moments of his family…

**End.**

**Alright, finished. Now then, let's just get this out of the way:**

**Review/Fav/Follow please.**

**Alright, now my thanks to those that review this story (And to those that fav and followed this too)…I covered this at the beginning, didn't I? (Checks) Yup, I did.**

**…****not much else I can say huh?**

**Oh, yeah. Sorry about any mistakes I may (or already did) make in this fic.**

***EDIT***

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the rewrite (even though I didn't change much but I did fix a ****_lot_**** of things that were bugging me).**

**I don't have much else to say so…**

**Later!**

***END EDIT***

**Hollowsoul75, out.**


	4. Classes and this bloody Professor

**Hiya everyone, Hollowsoul75 here to say a few words before you read the chapter.**

**First off, just to get this out of the way: I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or any music that may be listed or referenced in this story.**

**Next, the matter of the OC/? pairings...this shall be sorted at the end of the chapter.**

***EDIT***

**Hello again my readers, welcome to another rewritten chapter.**

**So, my thanks to all those who have viewed my work, we've reached over 9k views (-U-) Utter Satisfaction.**

**AAAAANYWHO~ I hope you all enjoy this (I'm bored so I'm rewriting heaps during school…my Driver's Education teacher is pissed at the class, lol!)**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

***REWRITTEN* Chapter 4 – Classes and this bloody Professor…dear god, are you fucking KIDDING ME!?**

_His father, a man with dark brown straight hair and blue eyes yelled at him "(S#s&amp; i! Get out of here!)" Making him run as he heard his mother roar distortedly like a wild beast "_**_(Come here S#s&amp; i, LET MOMMY TAKE_********CARE******_**OF YOU!)**__"_

_ That wasn't mother, it couldn't be mother; mother had red curly hair, not blood red dripping hair, she had delicate hands, not claws, she had a kind and motherly smile always on her face, not that animalistic hunger filled one. He ran as he looked over his shoulder to see his father be torn in two and eaten by that monster that took his mother's form "_**_(YOU'RE NEXT SWEETIE!)_**_"_

"Sasori, come on, wake up!"

_He was going to die, that…thing was going to kill him while it wore mother's face. He had to run, he HAD to._

"Come on man, snap out of it!"

_It was closing in while it screeched "_**_(Don't run from YOUR MOTHER!)_**_" He had never been more scared in his entire life, father had told him once "(Never let your fear rule you, or you will never be strong enough to protect those close to you, and you will never be able to protect yourself)" but, how could he not be afraid…_

_…When his own mother was calling out for his blood?_

"Dammit man, get a hold of yourself!"

"Watch the tail!"

"Whoa, crap!"

_The monster had cornered him in an alleyway, and was slowly making its way towards him "_**_(Now, sweetie, why did you run? You know it was pointless, so why make the effort?)_**_" He curled himself into a ball only to be backhanded and fall to the ground lying on his stomach. _

_The monster grew a single whip-like tail with numerous barbs along it and used it to tear the flesh from his legs, making him cry out in pain "_**_(Don't be such a baby. Man up and take it like a true Ghoul!)_**_" When she finished saying that, he froze. It wasn't mother…it wasn't mother…he didn't need to be afraid…it wasn't mother…he could fight it…it wasn't mother…he could_**_kill_**_it!_

"What the hell is he saying?"

"How do you expect me to know? I don't speak gibberish or whatever language he's speaking."

_He growled as he rose off the ground, his legs healing at an impossible rate, and turned to glare with one single red iris with a black sclera "(You're not my mother…)" The monster wearing his mother's took a step back as three tails ending in three prehensile claws burst out of his tailbone "(You're not my mother…)"_

_ His voice grew louder as two pincers burst out of his upper back "(You're not my mother!)" Purple sludge encased most of his face forming a mask with a single red and black vertical cyclops like eye over the right side "(_**_YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!_**_)"_

_"_**_(W-what, a Kakuja?!)_**_"_

_"_**_(DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!)_**_"_

_Blood flew when the tails shot forward…and the deed was done._

Sasori gasped as he shot up into a standing position before he shot against a wall while clutching his heart and shakily breathing with his Kagune swinging around like mad, accidentally knocking a few things of a nearby table. After a moment of calming himself down as much as he could, and making sure his Kakugan eye was suppressed, he looked up to see the expressions of his team's faces.

Sasori chuckled weakly to himself "Haven't had a nightmare like that in _years_, must've been something I ate, If I had to take a guess." Probably was something he ate too, first time eating a Grimm and all. He still wasn't sure if something would go wrong, with the unique anatomy he has being the child of a Human and Ghoul.

Yang walked towards him and held him in a hug as he shook "Easy now, just calm down." Sasori couldn't help but smile and snuggle into her warm embrace, he was still half asleep so he didn't give a fuck about anything else but sleep. Yang smiled to herself seeing his face relax until it was like he was asleep again. She held him slightly closer and stroked his head softly, almost regretting what she was about to do…

Sasori was totally enjoying this; he hadn't felt so calm or relaxed since…forever! He sighed as he snuggled even deeper into Yang as he felt her stroke his head gently. Just as he was about to nod off, he felt himself get shaken back and forth like someone was putting him through a washing machine.

Sasori then looked up and glared sleepily at Yang who had a full blown grin threatening to split her face in two "As much as I like holding you this close, it's time to wake up and get dressed sleeping beauty, we have class soon."

Sasori grumbled but remembered he was supposed to talk to Ozpin this morning. He grumbled some more when he realized that he was not, I repeat NOT, going to enjoy this. But he did have his own questions that needed answering "I'm heading out." He spoke as he yawned and moved over to put his cloak on. "Where're you going, Sasori?"

"To the headmaster's office. I'm gonna ask why I didn't get a uniform or a class time table, and to see if there's any plans for me getting my own…What the hell did you do to the beds?" Sasori stared dumbfounded at that…catastrophe waiting to happen. "We made bunk beds!" Ruby yelled delighted making Sasori turn to her with a flat look "Those are not bunk beds, those are death traps. You hear me? DEATH! TRAPS!"

Sasori raised both his arms up in surrender before anyone could speak and took in a deep breath. He strained out with a raspy voice "I'll be going now." After glancing at the clock Sasori cleared his throat with a grin "And your four should get going, classes start in five minutes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…TO CLASS!"

Sasori had to admit, the following scene of the four girls rushing out into the hallway and for team JNPR to follow right after them deserved a laugh. Now then…

"Where the hell is that office?"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break.)

Sasori glared at the elevator door from inside it…it took him like an hour, he was exaggerating but it sure felt that long, to find the blasted thing. And that was only after he had asked for directions! He rubbed his temples as the elevator let out a 'ding' and opened to show a circular room filled with turning gears. Sasori whistled lowly as he gazed around the room "I must get the name of his decorator."

"Thank you for the compliment, glad you could make it."

Sasori looked to see the headmaster sitting at his desk and Glynda Goodwitch, he just found out her name as she wore a name tag for some reason, not too far from him. "So, you gonna fill me in on why you just accepted me into your school like it was going out of style?" He began awkwardly, because that woman's stare started to scare HIM of all people…yeesh, had she even blinked yet?

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, oh how Sasori was missing that delectable liquid. He needed to go out and get some soon "Yes, well, I was hoping you could explain this particular occurrence; you, showing up in the Emerald Forest out of nowhere, defeating several Grimm with ease while using an unknown type of semblance and weapon, and that transformation you underwent during the fight with the Nevermore."

Shit.

"You saw all that huh?"

"…Including the eye."

UBER SHIT!

Sasori sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk before leaning back in it, relishing the soft fabric beneath and behind him "I suppose I might as well tell you what I'm willing to divulge…" Ozpin nodded understanding "That's all I ask. We all have our secrets." Sasori nodded thankfully and begun to talk "Well, I'm only half human, don't ask cause I am not saying what else. But I'm not going to hurt anyone cause of it, just saying since your secretary looks like she's about to blast my head off with that stare." At this, Ozpin glanced at Glynda to find that she was indeed glaring with the intent of blowing someone's head off

"Anyway, Stinger, my sword, is a Quinque…also don't ask please, and my 'semblance' as you name it. ALL of what race I belong to have one. But they vary between person to person and types, for instance, my tail labels me as a '(Shining Tail)' type while someone with wings or something along those lines coming from their shoulder area would be classified as an '(Shining Wing)' type."

Sasori took a moment to think before speaking again "Different types have different advantages over one another, like how water douses fire, and fire burns wood to ashes. Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm explaining this as best I can." Sasori made sure to answer using Japanese to throw them off from searching…and finding anything, but he doubted there were _actually_ any ghouls beside himself here.

"Thank you for answering what you could." Sasori shrugged uncaringly before a thought crossed his mind "Uh, classes and uniform?" Ozpin nodded to Glynda, who then sternly asked Sasori to follow before walking to the elevator after he got up. "Later, Headmaster."

Ozpin took another sip before typing in a large rectangular device as Glynda went to prepare for her class.

'Qrow, I'd like you to dig up something for me about…possible Grimm hybrid experiments.'

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break.)

After Sasori had been lead to the storage room he had dressed in the academy's school uniform that felt itchy around his neck, he had been given what had been called a 'Scroll'. Sasori stared at it after Prof. Goodwitch, she made it _very clear_ with the use of that rising crop to address her only by that.

It had taken a few minutes and several hard whacks over the head before he _did_in fact start calling her that, it didn't hurt him at all by the way, on account of his ghoul heritage and all but he wanted to piss her off. Moving on, Sasori now had the map feature open directing him to 'Grimm Studies' with Prof. Port.

"This is too much like back home, I tell ya."

Sasori didn't care that he was speaking to no one and walked up to his class and opened the door before feeling like slamming it as he walked in on, god forbid, another version of his previous teacher back home…The dude just wouldn't _shut up_, and it nearly drove him mad. "Despite smelling of-oh! A late student." Sasori made sure to explain before he was given detention on the first day, again…yeeeeeeah, never again "Incident with the time table, Headmaster sorted it out."

"Ah, splendid, take your seat please."

The professor indicated to the seat next to Ruby, who scooted over for him "What'd I miss?" He whispered to Ruby who shrugged and replied "Not much." Prof. Port cleared his throat getting the two's attention "As I was saying, despite smelling of cabbages-"

'Oh lord, make it stop. Only been five seconds and yet I already want to puke!'

"-my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter' he told me-" Ruby was stifling giggles at something she had drawn causing Sasori to stop paying what little attention he had. He too had to smother a laugh that tried to escape his mouth at the, admittedly poorly drawn picture, of 'Prof. Poop' as was so eloquently dubbed.

"EHEMHEM!"

Prof. Port looked a lot less than amused "In the end the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero."

When he finished he took a bow allowing Sasori to point a finger at his mouth and pretend to gag making Ruby and the others, except Weiss, stifle laughs "The moral of this story? A true huntsmen must be-" Sasori ignored him at this point to watch what Ruby was doing. Wow, dem skills…aww, gross.

"-So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" At those words Sasori started to pay attention and raised a hand for the hell of it as Weiss raised her own with barely kept rage "I do sir."

"Well, why not?"

Weiss turned seeing the other hand that was raised in her peripheral vision and stared at Sasori as the professor continued "Well then, come test your beliefs then." He motioned to a cage right next to him that somehow EVERYONE had missed. Sasori had a double take when he noticed 'What the fuck? How'd I miss that?'

Sasori left without looking to see if Weiss was doing the same and went straight to get his gear from his team's dorm. He decided to forgo the cloak as he had plans for it, all he needed to find was a sewing kit to redesign it and then he's good to go. Walking in to the classroom Sasori pulled his mask up and sighed as several students muttered about his mask on how cool or frightening it was to them.

When he made it down to the front of the class he sent a subtle glare over his shoulder, making the whole room shiver, and for those who saw it feel like they were gazing at a predator while those who didn't notice the glare wonder why they felt like cattle awaiting slaughter.

Seeing his glare had done the trick, Sasori let out a silent "hmph" with a smug look behind his mask 'Still got it.' Weiss walked in soon after and passed him without a word and readied her rapier, Myrtenaster, as they rest of her team, sans Sasori, cheered for her.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!" Sasori had to have a double take, he's been having a lot of those lately 'Where the hell did Blake get that flag?'

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

Weiss then snapped at Ruby making Sasori mutter to no one in particular about her attitude being bitchy. Ruby looked saddened, such a look did not belong on that face Sasori decided, and with a sigh he patted her on the head like he'd done to some orphans he had saved from a ghoul, _once_. It was later that day he got a mission from the higher ups to kill the matriarch of the orphanage those same children lived in for running a slave/sex child ring.

He'd taken that mission and completed it without a second thought. He'd also convinced several of the other ghouls working in the organization who had the same views as him to help him make sure the children were looked after and went to loving human homes…though many didn't last long.

After he had heard that the ones he saved didn't make it, he made sure that the matriarch _suffered_ dearly for what she had done…_personally_.

Shaking his head clear out of memory lane he was greeted by a thankful, but slightly teary smile from Ruby along with a rather appreciative one from Yang. All he did was nod as Weiss grabbed her rapier and stabbed it through the Grimm she was up against killing it.

She looked over to see Ruby not even paying attention to the fight and growled as she walked back to her seat. As she passed Sasori she gave him a look that said 'Beat that.' Oh, he'd do more than beat it.

Sasori grinned slightly under his mask before it grew into something that would send shivers down even Yamori's spine; he'd actually managed to do it once too, the day he would always remember with a smile. Yamori would have to try better than he did that day if he wanted him to visit _that_ room. Prof. Port released the second Grimm, an Ursa Major, and jumped back as it came barrelling out of its cage towards Sasori's relaxed form.

Just as the Ursa was about to crush him with its arm and his team yell for him to move Sasori had formed his Kagune and grabbed the offending limb and lifted it, along with its owner, high off the ground.

"How about I show you all…"

Sasori's cold tone sent shivers down everyone's very being as his Kakuja partially formed his extra tails grabbing on to the Ursa in two different places while his chitin mask began growing over his head. Several people gasped in shock at the extra limbs and the sludge that started claiming Sasori's face as he tilted his head to the side.

"How I earned the title of t**he ('Bloody Scorpion of 24th****Ward'), ne?**"

The Grimm roared in pain before it was silenced as the three tails pulled it apart before slamming the pieces into the ground kicking up dust and obscuring the audience's view of Sasori and the Grimm. Before the dust settled Sasori ate some of the Ursa's flesh and gagged 'This is what you have to do to survive and not get killed for eating a student, remember that.' He mentally reassured himself as he swallowed the fowl tasting flesh and the dust cleared.

The audience looked at him with looks of fear and fright, but his team sans Weiss however, looked at him with relief that he was okay. Although they all shared a concerned look towards one another while promising themselves that they'd find out more about him and why he sounded so dead inside as he spoke. Sasori quickly tore off whatever had formed of his mask before crushing it in his grip, getting an intrigued and suspicious look from some people seeing the material fade like how a Grimm would.

Weiss was looking at him with disgust and fear, as she should be. Sasori nodded to her with no small amount of mirth in his eye causing her to shift in her seat. Sasori chuckled to himself as sat back down next to Ruby who hugged his arm exclaiming "That was awesome, a little bit scary, but still awesome!"

Sasori didn't know how to respond to the physical contact so he merely rubbed her head getting something akin to a 'mewl~' from her. Sasori stiffened as she held on tighter and let out a surprised gasp that sounded pained. His hand was going blue as her grip was starting to stop the blood flow to it. Lucky for him Yang came to his rescue with an envious glint in her lilac eyes "Oh~ my baby sister being so bold? Remember to use protection, alright?"

Ruby jumped away from Sasori sputtering denials as Yang laughed and reached over to ruffle her sister's hair affectionately. Blake smiled slightly and hid it behind a book that she pulled from somewhere while Weiss merely glared ahead silently fuming to herself.

Class went on ahead as normal…well, as normal as it could get when you have someone like Port for a teacher.

"Another tale of my younger days was when I…"

Sasori tuned him out and slammed his head into the desk making his team jump in their seats.

"Fuck."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break.)

Class had ended halfway through Prof. Port's tale making him promise to his students that he would continue it next time. Sasori hadn't been too keen on that and got the fuck out of there and ran back to his shared dorm. He didn't feel even slightly winded as he noticed that lying on the table in the corner was a stack of clothes that he recognized.

It was his casual gear from before he 'died', all of it was there. Including the ruby cross necklace he had left to Ginrai to give to Marry. Sasori saw a note on top of the necklace and picked it up and read it, his eyes widened when he saw that it was from the 'immortal' that dropped him here.

_Hey, it's me. Ya know the immortal that saved your ass…? Bah, anyways I got you a late birthday present (I did some digging around and found out in your home world it took me a year to recreate your body, so, happy late 18th__birthday!) And, since it is almost your 19th__birthday I thought 'might as well give him another birthday gift to make up for the late one, eh?' And so, I got you your necklace back…don't worry, Marry still has a copy of it. This is just the original one :D_

_You've been a great source of entertainment so far, thanks!_

_Buh-bye now,_

_The 'Unnamed Immortal.'_

Sasori looked at his necklace and placed it around his neck with a sigh "Happy 18th soon to be 19th birthday to me then." He then decided to get changed and look for his teammates because he'd rather not miss out on anything important.

That and he wanted to know where the training hall was.

He was bored and he wanted to chop open something.

That was always fun to do.

Don't judge.

**End.**

**Okay, pairing shall be OC/Yang. Why? Cause reasons, that's why (all I did was ask a friend to choose a number between 1 &amp; 4 and badda bing badda boom the pairing is made.)**

**Before I forget, please leave a review and follow/fav this story.**

**Now, Good morning everyone (It is few minutes into Friday over here as I post this) and good night.**

***EDIT***

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this bit. Just so you all know (Speaking to those who don't really keep up with the rewrites) I will be posting little notifications every 3 rewritten chapters. So you will be able to keep up with the changed chapters (and I will be able to get more viewers as it registers as the fic being updated, putting it at the top of the list when someone sorts their story search by 'recently updated')**

**So, without further ado, goodbye for now.**

***EDIT END***

**Hollowsoul75 out.**

**Zzzzzzzzzz *snore* zzzzzzzzzz**


	5. This just isn't my day

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here.**

**Now, I'm sure some, not all, are wondering why I uploaded this on a Thursday..weeeell.**

***Deadpan* My parents grounded me and I have to update and upload this at school.**

**This is Great, just great…**

**Before I forget, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, RWBY, or any music listed or mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy this early chapter.**

***EDIT***

**Hello again, this came out rather quick, didn't it?**

**Then again, you guys and gals might not know that as you don't keep up with this story**

**For shame…(jk)**

**So, I have redone this chapter within 3 minutes of doing the last one (I'm on a roll today!)**

**My muse had returned, but for how long, I don't know. I MUST MAKE USE OF THIS TIME!**

**So, the rewrites shall be coming out faster for a bit (I hope) SO ENJOY MY READERS!**

**Please leave a review, I want to hear what you all think of the changes I've made in this fic.**

***REWRITTEN* Chapter Five – This just isn't my day…is it?**

Sasori watched bored as Jaune got his ass handed to him in Combat Studies by Cardin Winchester, who was an asshole in every sense of the word. The guy bullied so many Faunus' it wasn't even funny, it took all he had for Sasori not to go Kakuja on this guy and rip him apart…_slowly __and __painfully_.

Sasori cackled to himself earning weird looks from his team as he pictured him doing exactly that while Jaune went for an overhead slash but was knocked down with a not so manly exclamation on his part. He got up and charged again only to be knocked down again…and again…and again…and _again_.

"Dude's got balls, I'll give him that."

But even so, Sasori began to muse after he said his piece; shouldn't he be able to at least get a hit on Cardin? I mean, this is a combat school for the best of the best, so why did Jaune SUCK so much?

…No homo.

"That's enough!" Prof. Goodwitch called out as she walked in-between the two boys' line of sight "Mr. Arc's aura is in the red. In a tournament match this would result in his loss. Now, we have time for one more match if we hurry." She glided her gaze over everyone "Any volunteers?" Sasori shrugged and raised his hand "Okay, Mr. Grell. Let's find you a partner…" Instantly Yang shot her hand into the air while bouncing in her seat with a grin on her face "Well that sorts that out. Both of you into the ring, let's go."

Sasori jumped over the railing and landed without a sound while Yang took the stairs with a mumble of "Show-off." When she got down to the arena Sasori was sitting in a Zen position and opened his visible eye "…You have no idea how uncomfortable this is."

Yang laughed "Yeah, well. Get ready, cause I'm about to open a can of whoopass on that fine ass of yours hot stuff." Sasori scoffed half-heartedly "Don't make 'ass'umptions. And I don't like being the 'butt' of a joke by the way. And why do you keep calling me 'hot stuff', is it because my hair reminds you of a chilli?"

Yang grinned as she laughed "Oh, well done hot stuff. And to find out why I call you that…you're gonna hafta win against muah."

(Play: Earshot - Wait)

Sasori released his Kagune and used it to push himself off the ground while shifting into a regular cross-legged position "Well then. Don't make this too easy. I've been itching for a decent fight for _ages_." Yang got into a boxing stance as she activates her gauntlets, Ember Celica. "Fighters ready? Begin!" The professor jumped back as Yang charged using the recoil from Ember Celica to increase her speed.

Sasori grinned behind his mask and launched himself into the air using his tail as a spring. He front flipped in mid-air to slam his tail at Yang who dodged to the side. Sasori grinned at her and got a grin back as he used the force behind his tail to flip back to his starting position.

When Sasori landed Yang quickly rushed him and landed a punch on his masked face getting her to grin wider. Sasori didn't budge an inch unless you count his head snapping back a bit and Yang realized her mistake when Sasori's tail shot out and grabbed her from behind before it threw her away and into a wall.

Yang peeled herself off the wall and grinned as flames danced on her hair and her eyes turned red making Sasori's visible eye widen thinking she had a pair of Kakugan only to notice the lack of a black sclera. His shock faded as he sighed slightly in relief, but he was instantly on guard again a moment later.

Yang ran at him faster than before and reared back a fist to pummel him, too bad though, Sasori fought faster. His tail coiled in front of him like an improve shield and took the punch for him but the force of it sent him skidding a few feet. Sasori let his tail uncoil as he ran forward and unsheathed Stinger. When he got within striking distance he swung for her stomach. Yang jumped back before Sasori re-sheath Stinger and decided to go for close combat. He ran at her and let his Kagune fade as he spun to aim a spinning kick to her head.

Yang ducked only to be hit in the stomach as Sasori kept spinning onto his hands and kicked Yang with his other leg. He followed up the kick with a few well aimed punches that a few were dodged before spinning while wrapping his newly reformed Kagune around his leg and drop it down on her back with a lot of force behind it.

Sasori quickly had his Kagune unwrap itself as he jumped back. Yang looked at him with an angry smirk on her face as she flared her aura again making Sasori gape at the column of yellow fire-like aura before him. Sasori quickly coiled his Kagune into an improve shield again as Yang started unloading her ammo at him. Several chunks of his Kagune were blasted off making Sasori hiss slightly in pain.

Yang ran at him even faster than before and punched more bits of his Kagune off making him hiss even more. When she started to calm down Sasori smirked and launched his Kagune outward like an uncoiling spring to slam it into Yang's gut making her fly and become acquainted with the wall again "Ow…"

Yang shook her head clear of dizziness and grinned "Come on, I know you're holding back a lot. I want to fight you as you were when you one-v-one'd the Nevermore, so come on and cut loose already." Sasori coiled his tail around himself as he thought 'I slam her into the wall twice and she wants me to hit even harder? Tch. Fine, her funeral I guess.' "You want to fight me when I've released my Kakuja huh? Well then…"

Sasori stuffed his mask into his pocket as sludge started to form around him while he scowled "Get re**ady, cause here I come!**" Yang grinned wider as she reloaded Ember Celica and her aura flared like flames around her while Sasori finished forming his Kakuja. She noticed his one visible red and black eye but didn't comment on it thinking it was a decoration of the mask before getting back into her stance.

Sasori released a low growl before his form blurred and vanished as he seemingly reappeared behind Yang on all fours with his pincer aiming for her head. Yang quickly spun around and punched the offending limb with her aura flaring leaving the two at a stalemate. "**What the f-ACK!?**" Sasori was cut off as Yang's aura flared brighter and she punched him in his masked face. Even so, he still didn't budge an inch "**Ow…**"

Yang weaved around his pincers and started unleashing punches on his chest, the armour soaking up all the damage but not the force behind it. Sasori tried his best to either block or throw in a punch of his own but Yang kept weaving around him. His anger getting the best of him, Sasori's tails grabbed her and slammed her against a nearby wall, however, he didn't let go this time and whipped around and slammed her into the opposite side of the arena.

Sasori didn't let up and his tails blurred as he slammed Yang into practically every inch of the arena. When he calmed down and he felt Yang had had enough he dangled her in front of him upside down barely conscious and her head spinning "Ish dat all yoush gut?" she slurred out as she tried to take a wobbly swing at him making Sasori release a raspy sigh and remove his Kakuja while he lowered her down gently "**You'**ve lost, Yang."

(End song)

"Psh, nho I dn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nho. I dn't."

"I'm not arguing with someone who quite obviously has a concussion, so just hang on and I'll take you to the infirmary." Sasori picked Yang back up with his Kagune and placed her carefully on his back. Yang snuggled into his neck and held tight as Sasori sighed "What am I going to do with you, Yang?" Yang merely grinned and whispered in his ear "Love me. Feed me. Never leave me." Sasori chuckled at the quote "Down girl" while Yang just snuggled even deeper into his neck with an unheard sighed whisper of "I almost got ya, hot stuff."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

"C'mon, off."

"_Noooooooooo~ I don' wannaaaaaaaaaa~_"

Sasori was trying to get Yang off his back and onto the infirmary bed much to her ire. She was so stubborn that he had to actually use his kagune to try and pry her off but to no avail, and it only served to make her hold on him even tighter! "You're choking me, le'go already!"

"NO!" Ruby and the rest of team RWBY(S) walked in on Sasori struggling for air and Yang acting like a baby koala that someone was trying to separate from its mother. Sasori had enough so he just turned around and jumped backwards onto the bed, Yang receiving the full weight of him and briefly letting him go.

Sasori tried to make the most of his newfound freedom by getting away, but Yang grabbed him and slammed him back down on the bed. She quickly crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest, effectively making him a living body pillow "Really?"

Yang murmured something unintelligible into his chest as she snuggled closer to her source of warmth. Sasori sighed before wrapping his arms around her getting her to smile and sigh contently as she rubbed her cheek into his chest.

"Are you going to get off me soon?"

An annoyed groan answered Sasori "Guess not."

The rest of his team watched with a small smile, a frown, or a confused look. No points for guessing which expression was on whom. Yang's snuggle time continued until Sasori started shifting uncomfortably "Get off…_now_."

"No~"

"Now."

"No~"

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake watched as this repeated for several minutes, each time they repeated it Yang crawled up closer and closer to Sasori's face, staring intently at his lips while licking her own with an odd look in her eyes. An inch separated the two and Sasori looked into Yang's eyes while she did the same to him. Yang lightly grabbed the sides of Sasori's head with a blank look on her face.

Yang closed the gap resting her forehead against Sasori's, rubbing against him slightly while he drew circles in her back. Sasori was unprepared when Yang smiled warmly at him before locking her lips with his. She closed her eyes and moaned feeling his soft lips against hers while her team looked on in shocked silence, Blake quickly covered Ruby's eyes with her hands when Yang begun her 'attack'.

Sasori was completely shocked, although he knew he should've seen this coming. He decided to just give in and returned the kiss, lightly holding the back of Yang's head as he took a risk and lightly ran his tongue over her lips. He didn't expect for her to shove her tongue into his mouth to start wrestling with his own.

Yang broke the kiss allowing the two to breathe but didn't remove her tongue from his mouth completely. She dived right back in to the kiss as soon as she caught her breath, reigniting their tongue wrestle and snapping their teammates out of their shock.

"Knock it off, the both of you!"

The two separated with an audible 'Pwah' while a small strand of saliva still connected the two. Blake at this point uncovered Ruby's eyes while Yang smiled widely as she buried her face into Sasori's neck mumbling "Finally."

Sasori chuckled and buried his own face into Yang's neck before whispering in her ear, ignoring Weiss' ranting "Pick you up at seven?"

Yang grinned "Make it six and you got yourself a date."

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Teams RWBY(S) and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying lunch, although, Sasori had yet to touch anything on his plate "So, there we were, in the middle of the night…" Ren corrected Nora's tale "It was day." Nora continued regardless of Ren's interruption "…Surrounded by Ursai-" "They were Beowulfs" "-DOZENS of them."

"Two of 'em…" Ren had sounded _very_ exasperated that time "But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora sat down with a smile on her face as Ren sighed "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now…" Sasori chuckled from his position next to Blake and faked nibbling at a Beowulf shaped chicken nugget. If only they were made of real Beowulfs…Sasori sighed sadly while feeling weirded out by himself at that thought and put the nugget down as Yang sent him a happy grin that reminded him of what he was going to spend his night doing. He _was _going to go into town anyway to try and find a murderer, thief, or rapist to sate his hunger for the next month, but now he would have to put that off till tomorrow...

"Jaune, are you okay?" Sasori was dragged out of his thoughts by Pyrrha worrying about Jaune who looked very deep in thought "Huh?" Now Jaune was being dragged out of his thoughts "Oh! Yeah…why'd you ask?"

"It's just that…you seem a little…_not_ okay."

Jaune looked around the table seeing everyone agree with Ruby "Guys, I'm fine. See, look." Jaune put on a fake smile and gave a half-assed laugh that sounded nervous. Jaune's attention went over to a faraway table where Cardin and his team were bullying a long brown haired rabbit Faunus. Sasori followed his gaze and scowled as he rose from the table "Excuse me."

"Jaune, Carding has been picking on you…since the first week of school." Jaune tried to wave off Pyrrha's worries "Pshh, who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just likes to mess around, practical jokes."

"He's a bully."

"Name one time he's 'bullied me'."

The group then had flash backs of Cardin bullying Jaune and pointed each of them out as they did so. Jaune tried to wave them off again as Sasori walked down the cafeteria heading towards team CRDL in the background "Please, I didn't land that far away from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

"OH! We'll break his legs!"

Jaune stood up as he grabbed his tray "Guys, really. It's fine, besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody."

"OW! You bastard!"

The whole table looked over to see Sasori holding Cardin's wrist while in his hand was the rabbit Faunus' ear "What the hell is your problem?" Sasori only glared at him while the Faunus was staring up at him with slight hope "You are. Now let go of her before-" Sasori applied no small amount of pressure on Cardin's wrist making the metal around it bend under the force and caused him to release the Faunus' ear "I crush you like the worthless trash you are." Cardin narrowed his eyes at the threat and shook off the grip Sasori had on him "You're full of shit. You're nothing more than a Faunus loving FREAK!"

Sasori chuckled hollowly as his Kagune formed and shot out to grab Cardin's torso, many people around the scene jumped back or widened their eyes while murmuring about his sudden tail "I'd rather be a freak than be labelled a human like _you_. In fact I prefer to see myself as a _monster_." His Kakugan activated under his hair making an ethereal red light trail from it sending fear into Cardin "I've seen the good and bad of humanity. I've seen the heroes, the villains, the messiahs, the destroyers. I've seen good people die at another's hand, and I've personally seen bad ones die by mine, including my own _mother_. Because of all I have seen and done I shall never regret killing _anyone_…So tell me…" Sasori's Kagune tightened around Cardin making his armour groan and buckle under the pressure "Do you wish to die, _trash_?"

Cardin shook his head so fast he might have torn a muscle or two "Good. Now SCRAM!" Sasori tossed Cardin to the ground and let him run off with his team following him as he supressed his Kakugan. He turned to the rabbit Faunus as she pulled timidly on the sleeve of his jacket "Hm?"

"T-thank you…" Sasori smiled warmly and chuckled as he pat her head softly making her flinch thinking he was going to hurt her "I was happy to help. I know what it's like to be treated like an outcast and I don't want anyone else, human or Faunus, to feel the same as I did." The Faunus looked up teary eyed at Sasori's warm smile and returned it with a thankful one. "C'mon." Sasori started "You can come sit with me and my friends; they won't make fun of you."

"Velvet."

Sasori looked at her as she continued "M-my name is Velvet. And thank you again for helping me." Sasori led her over to the rest of his team and team JNPR as he spoke "Well, Velvet, you're very welcome." Sasori introduced her to everyone and she was greeted with warm welcomes making her hide behind Sasori as Nora started asking random questions about her ears. Velvet sat down with the rest of the group close to Sasori with a hint of admiration in her eyes as the group continued eating their lunch.

Although, Yang was giving the stink eye to Velvet for some reason before she looked worriedly at Sasori.

Must have been the bit about his mother...

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break. AN: I have never been on a date before, so this may turn out awkward for I have no experience.)

To be honest, Sasori had never been on a _real _date before. Gone on dates between friends sure, but never a…how did Marry put it, a 'date date'? Anyway, Sasori gulped as he fiddled with his mask that was in his jacket pocket. He wore his casual gear but with the jacket unzipped showing a blackish brown t-shirt and the words 'SILENCE! I KILL YOU!' was written on it in white writing. Yang walked out of the dorm and grabbed Sasori's arm and started dragging him with a grin on her face "C'mon _lover boy_, we're taking my wheels tonight."

Sasori's intelligent response was a quick "Huh?"

After a while of being dragged and waving at a few people watching as they walked passed with a grin, Sasori stared at an impressive yellow and gold motorcycle while Yang waved her arms dramatically "Ta-da~"

Sasori stared some more.

Yang grinned as she chucked a helmet at him "Ready to ride?"

"Not really, no."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

"WHY DAFAQ DID I GET ON THIS THING!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOVE IT, DON'T DENY IT!"

Sasori held on for dear life as Yang rode _way_ past the speed limit, or what he assumed as the limit, and drifted through turns and the like. By the time they reached the cinema they had crashed into a few unlucky birds, one of which hit his helmet, and Sasori felt like he was going to spew up his intestines all over the place.

He took off the helmet and placed it on the bike after he got off and saw Yang do the same as she gave him a wink which he returned with a nervous chuckle. They walked up to the cinema and looked over all the movies available "Hmmmmmmmmmmm-"

Yang continued to hum even as Sasori raised an amused eyebrow at her "-mmmmmmmmmmm-AHA!" Yang pointed to one on the left and when Sasori looked, all he felt was dread creeping into his soul.

"A chick flick…"

"Yep-PUH."

"…Gods give me strength."

He'd need it.

END.

**Alright…that's done, now then, onto something a friend pointed out…**

**There is at least one fight scene in every chapter of this fic…**

**Weeeeeell…that's just great.**

**So, from now on if I can avoid writing fight scenes in**_**every**_**chapter. I will try my best (Don't get your hopes up though, I may not be able to**_**not**_******put in a fight scene…as there is a fight scene in almost**_**every**_**episode of RWBY, but I don't mind that.)**

**Okay, please Review/Follow/Favourite this fic.**

**Guest reviews are welcome along with constructive criticism too.**

***EDIT***

**Hello everyone, how are you?**

**I'm fine, if you're wondering.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the changes I've made to this.**

**Later dudes, I gotta work on chapter six.**

***EDIT END***

**Aaaaaand that's that.**

**Hollowsoul75, out.**


	6. Secrets revealed?

**Hello, Hollowsoul75 here with another early chapter.**

**Why another early one you may ask? Well, for all my valued reviewers (And followers/people who faved this)**

**That, and I was excited to post this chapter.**

**So without further ado...**

**Oh, hold on...**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, RWBY, or any and all music/anime/manga listed/reverenced.**

***EDIT***

**Sup everyone, I hope you're enjoying reading this fic, for it is my pride and joy.**

**I rarely have anything to be proud about, but this story...this story is something that I will always take pride in, and the fact that this fic has had over 9000 views fills me with joy. Thank you all for reading this story, you've made this young writer very, very happy.**

**Now, enough with the sappy crap. We have a show to put on, don't we?**

**Enjoy...and please review.**

**I want to know what everyone thinks of the rewritten chapters.**

**There, now...**

***REWRITTEN* Chapter six – Secrets revealed?**

Sasori sat at the desk in the dorm with his face facing away from the girls on the hard wood and shivering at random intervals with dead fish eyes and white smoke floating out of his mouth that somehow formed a wailing face.

Ruby and the others, save for Yang, watched with sweat drops as Sasori moaned like a zombie and shivered like he was riding a jackhammer "_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~_" The girls shivered and as one turned their heads towards Yang "What did you do to him?"

"…Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

"No."

"Well then, it started like this…"

(Few hours ago)

"…Gods give me strength."

Sasori stared in horror at the picture before him…dear gods. The image before him was so horrifying it could not be described for fear of mental scarring! Sasori didn't notice Yang dragging him towards the ticket booth and getting two tickets for the both of them.

He still stood stiff as a statue even as Yang ordered popcorn and other foods, such as corndogs and lollies. Sasori finally blinked and found himself sitting down in a cinema seat "…aw shit." He tried to get up only to find a bunch a food suddenly stuffed onto his lap and Yang sit down beside him with a grin "Welcome back to the world of the living, hot stuff." Sasori mumbled to himself under his breath "Wish I wasn't…"

"What was that?"

Sasori shivered at her warning undertone "Nothing! Nothing at all…" Yang nodded to herself satisfied with his answer and shifted around in her seat trying to get comfortable. Yang leaned on his shoulder in the crook of his neck as she took a corndog and the ads and trailers came on.

Sasori sighed but leaned his head on Yang's with a smile while the ads nearly finished. After a little bit more of this boring interlude Sasori shivered when the movie finally began and put on a brave face with narrowed eyes "…Bring it on."

The next three hours were spent with him either dying of boredom, or him trying to mentally gorge his own eyes out.

(Now)

Sasori let out another ghostly wail making the girls jump "_Kiiiiiiiiiiill meeeeeeeeeee~_" Yang had the decency to look sheepish as the others stared at her "…Parley?"

"…Just get to bed. We'll check on Sasori in the morning."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

The girls were woken up by the sound of flesh hitting wood and jumped out of bed to see Sasori still at the desk but with his head in a circular indent formed in the wood. A note was beside him and Ruby went over and read it.

"Dear Sasori, this is to you from yourself a few minutes beforehand. I cannot live with what I have seen; the horrors we have endured must not be remembered by ANYONE! And so, I, you, have come up with the most brilliant plan to remove those memories for _good_. And so, I plead to you; DO NOT TRY TO REMEMBER!" Ruby finished with a little dramatic flair by making a serious face that looked funny on her.

Sasori moaned as he woke up and rubbed his head as he spoke "I feel like I took a punch from Yamori when he's in a bad mood… and why do I feel as though a great weight has been lifted off my soul, did something happen?" Sasori winced when the memory of Yamori actually punching him in the face with his incomplete Kakuja crossed his mind.

"You went on a date with Yang and saw a 'chick flick'." Weiss realized her mistake too late as Ruby and Blake covered her mouth a second after she spoke. Sasori nodded "Oh yea-gik!" He stiffened before his head hung limp with dead fish eyes and white smoke poured out of his mouth again.

"_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~_" Ruby and Blake glared at a sheepish Weiss "Oops?" Yang rolled her eyes before bopping Sasori lightly on the head "C'mon, it wasn't that bad." Sasori turned to her slowly while his neck made a noise akin to that of a rusty door opening as he wailed like a ghost again "_Wasn't that baaaaaaaaad~?_"

Yang shivered "Okay, so maybe it was bad for _you_, but I loved it. Along with the fact that I got to cuddle up to you is a bonus in my book." She grinned recalling the memory as Blake rolled her eyes and Ruby held her stomach as it growled. Everyone, save for Sasori, looked at her with a deadpan "Breakfast?"

"_Breeeeeeaaaaaaakfaaaaaaaast~_"

"Now you're just forcing it."

"Drat."

The five got dressed, Sasori going into the bathroom to change while fending off Yang who tried to peak, and headed for the cafeteria where they saw team JNPR already eating. They grabbed their own food, although Sasori only grabbed a mug of coffee and said he brought his own sugar which he then pulled out of his pocket.

Blake scrunched up her nose when she caught whiff of the scent coming from those sugar cubes and looked at Sasori wearily without him noticing. Sasori sat in between Jaune and Ren while the girls claimed the opposite side of the table. Jaune went up to get some more pancakes because Nora kept pinching his and Ren's.

"So I heard you went on a date with Yang…" Nora teased as she had a sly smile on her face before she stuffed several pancakes in her mouth and ate them while Sasori rolled his eyes before sighing. Jaune picked up on the underlying tone of that sigh as he came back with a plate full of pancakes before playfully slapping Nora's hand away with a fork when she tried to pinch them.

"Back, back I say!" After successfully fending off Nora, Jaune turned his head to Sasori "Chick flick?" Sasori nodded slowly "…Chick flick." Jaune sat down left of Sasori and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I know your pain, bro. SEVEN sisters…the horrors I have endured." Jaune shivered as Sasori winced and Ren made himself known from Sasori's right "I too know your pain." Jaune and Sasori rose an eyebrow at him "I practically spent my _entire_ childhood with Nora."

The two sucked in a hiss as they felt sympathy for their brother in arms. All three visibly deflated and let out an animated puff of air as they sighed before Sasori gained a determined look on his face as everything darkened and a spotlight shone down on him "Do not despair my brothers. We must stay strong for if we fall here, all men shall fall to the horror that is…" 'Pause for effect' "CHICK FLICKS!"

""OORAH!""

The girls all stared at the boys from across the table while Sasori continued to spread the word of the 'HORROR!' and how they must 'band together' "Men. Amiright?" They turned their heads left looking at Nora who shrugged while balancing a spoon on her nose "What?"

The girls of team RWBY(S) and JNPR looked back to see that the boys were now eating calmly as if that episode had never happened. Sasori caught their stares and shrugged "What?"

"…C'mon, we have the trip to Forever Fall soon."

Sasori moaned as he held his, what Blake considered suspicious smelling coffee close "But that'll be _booooring_." Yang took this moment to do what she does second best after punching shit with the force of a train "Oh, come on. It's not like you'll be bored forever…fall." Cue mass groan. Yang looked offended at everyone "Oh, c'mon! It was good dammit!" Everyone but Sasori looked at her with a deadpan face.

"Pfft."

All heads turned to see Sasori covering his mouth with his free hand as his shoulders shook for a good few seconds before looking up to see everyone looking at him "…Diiiiiid I do something wrong?"

He didn't like what the immensely happy grin Yang had implied…but he did like the kiss that came soon after. Too much tongue in his opinion though, not that he was complaining…although what she said next…

"Hmm, odd taste but kinda nice."

Sasori proceeded to pull a perfect spit take in Jaune's direction, who ducked quickly out of the way.

She _liked_ the taste of his 'coffee'?

…If only she knew what those sugar cubes contained.

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Sasori sneezed as he took a whiff of the sap leaking out of one of the trees in the Forever Fall forest and mumbled "I never thought I would have a mild allergy…let alone find it _after_ I die…" Yang glanced at him over her shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sasori clammed up while shifting his eyes from side to side making Ruby, who was a few trees to his left, snicker a little as she saw his eyes darting even though she hadn't heard what he mumbled beforehand and was curious.

After finishing filling one of the jars Sasori used his Kagune to place it with the other filled jars in a wooded box they brought with them "Y'know, that tail of your is pretty _handy _at times…eh, eh?"

Yang grinned while Sasori let out a "Heh" as he filled some more jars "It can be used for _other_ things besides fighting, y'know?"

"Oh! How shameful, making a fair lady such as myself think about such things." Yang spoke sarcastically while ignoring cry of "YANG!" from Ruby who covered her ears at the 'grown up talk'.

"A fair lady? Where?"

Sasori ducked under the empty jar and used his Kagune to grab it before it could smash on the ground "Careful now. I thought you were a fair lady…doesn't seem so fair to me." He had to duck under another jar for his comment while laughing.

Blake caught that one without much effort and filled it while still reading her book called 'Ninjas of Love'. Sasori grinned at Yang whose attention he had and indicated to Blake's book getting a grin in return.

Yang walked towards Blake while Sasori took to the trees using his Kagune to hoist himself up "Oi, Blake! What book ya reading?" Yang grinned wider when Blake panicked and tried her best to hide the book, it ending up behind her in her back pocket "Uh…book, what book?"

Sasori's Kagune slowly descended behind Blake from the tree above her while Yang tried not to look at it as she held in a laugh "The book I just saw you hide…what was it called, Ninjas of Love?" Blake looked left and right for an escape route much like a cat before stiffening when Sasori's Kagune grabbed a hold of her book and retreated with its prize in its grasp.

Sasori grabbed it out of his tail and read a random page as he chuckled and lead back against the tree branch "Oh, Hina, you naughty girl you. You like that don't you. Hina moaned as Yuu stroked his long shaft against her moi-Oi! I was reading that!"

Blake had climbed the tree quickly and grabbed the book out of his hands while Yang burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the red leaf covered ground getting leaves in her hair.

"We were just teasing ya…I've read my fair share of books like that before." Sasori admitted without shame as he held up a book with the cover having a man chasing after a woman wearing nothing but a towel he pulled from his zipped up jacket pocket.

Blake and Yang tried to read the cover but couldn't make heads or tails of the writing "The hell is that, chicken scratch?" Sasori deadpanned at Yang "No. It's called 'Icha Icha Paradaisu'." Seeing the blank looks he translated while he groaned "Make-out Paradise…" Yang and Blake made an 'o' face as he tucked the book back into his pocket.

"I don't read it often…but when I do…"

Yang openly laughed as Sasori wiggled his eyebrows with a playful grin while Blake nervously shifted in place. Sasori noticed this and grinned "Want a translated copy?" His grin widened as Blake nodded and Yang openly gawked at her while trying to form words "I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Blake nodded thankfully to him as he jumped down from the tree while three of the members of team CRDL ran past as a loud roar followed them "Ursa! Ursa!" Yang grabbed one of them as Sasori held his growling stomach and grinned while he ran towards the way they came ignoring Ruby's yells for him to stop.

Sasori pulled out his mask from his other zipped pocket and pulled it on as his Kakugan activated "Let the show begin…"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

When Sasori reached the clearing he saw Cardin on the ground and Jaune fighting an Ursa Major. He scowled as, by the way Jaune was glaring at the Grimm, he had already claimed it to be his kill. Sasori backed off slightly as Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha ran up and were about to help when Sasori stopped them "This is his fight. Let him finish it."

Jaune blocked the Ursa's paw with his shield and slashed at its chest making it rear back before slamming its paw down again. Only for Jaune to roll to the side to dodge it and jump over the next strike before being hit by the follow up slash.

Jaune yelped as he went rolling past Cardin and leapt to his feet running towards the Grimm and launched himself at it only to be swatted away.

Jaune rolled along the ground some more before getting to his feet and checking his scroll for his Aura level. Jaune scowled as he readied his shield and noted his Aura was in the red while the Ursa prepared to attack him.

Sasori had to hold back a comment about Jaune's method of attack as he had left himself wide open as he ran at the Grimm mid-swing, but to Sasori's amazement, Jaune's shield was encased in a black glow as it somehow moved on its own apparently to block the Ursa's strike allowing Jaune to take the chance to cut the Grimm's head clean off.

Sasori's mind was now full of WAT…

How in the hell did-oh. Sasori looked at Pyrrha's hand which had the same black as the aura around Jaune's shield. "Well, Weiss has her glyphs, Ruby has her speed and Sasori has his tail…My semblance-" Sasori by now had started paying more attention to what was going on around him allowing him to hear how Pyrrha did that…whatever the hell she did "My semblance is…polarity."

"Woah~…you can control poles?" Sasori had burst out laughing and ended up on his side from laughing too hard as Weiss corrected Ruby "Magnets are cool too." Ruby nodded to herself after a moment of embarrassment at being corrected while Sasori was calming down from his laughing fit as he removed his mask to breathe better.

"Eheheh…aha…ahem. I needed that." Sasori brushed several leaves off himself before his stomach growled and he began walking off in the direction of several howls that the others missed. Ruby looked to where Sasori had stood a few seconds ago and then looked around for him "Sasor-…where'd he go?"

No one noticed the black shadow moving through the trees following Sasori.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori placed his mask back on as he entered another clearing with five Beowulfs sniffing around. One of them noticed him and howled to let the others know of Sasori's presence while he activated his Kakugan and formed his Kagune "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but you lot will have to do."

The first Beowulf to charge him found itself without a head as Sasori's tail had it in its grasp. Two of the remaining four charged at him making Sasori reach for stinger only to remember he left it in his other clothes "Fuck!" Sasori coiled his tail and launched himself into the air as he tore off his jacket and mask and began forming his Kakuja.

Just after he finished forming it one of the Grimm jumped at him only to be torn into three separate pieces by the prehensile tails. Sasori landed soon after the chunks of the now dead Beowulf did and shot forward towards two of them while rearing his pincers back "**OPEN WIDE~!**" The two ran at him only to find the pincers in their mouths before they knew no more as Sasori tore his pincers straight through them.

The last Beowulf wimpered as Sasori's insanity filled gaze landed on it "**Why, hello there little wolf. Are you lost?**" It tried to flee; it really did, but found itself missing its legs and howled in pain "**You tried to eat me, eh? I don't suppose you'd be against me doing the same to you, no?**" The Beowulf turned in time to see three glinting clawed tails coming down on its skull "**Bon appetite…**"

Sasori tore off some of the Beowulf and started eating it while the shadow hidden in the treeline gasped getting Sasori's attention while he deactivated his Kakuja "**What? Wh**o's there?" His now singular tail shot out into the trees and pulled a struggling Blake out "Blake?"

He released her letting her land on her feet and took a few steps back "Wha-I…I guess you now know then." He looked down as his tail grabbed his discarded jacket and mask and brought them over "Now you probably know what I am and what I must eat to live."

Blake reached back for her weapon, Gambol Shroud, before Sasori held up his hands placating "Wait wait wait wait! Just hear me out, okay?" Blake narrowed her eyes but didn't move her hand any further to her weapon "Think about this from my perspective okay? If I am, what I assume you think I am, a cannibal, then if I don't eat Grimm…what else is there that is nearby for me to eat?"

Sasori smiled slightly as Blake's eyes widened significantly "Exactly~. Only…I'm not a cannibal." Seeing her eyes narrow again he rephrased his wording "I'm not entirely human…much like you aren't human either, are you?"

Blake now had a panicked look on her face before Sasori made a zipping notion over his lips "You tell me what you are, and I'll tell you what I am, deal?" Blake slowly nodded after a moment of thought and took the bow off her head revealing a pair of cat ears "I'm a Faunus…" She shut her eyes tight preparing for a burst of outrage or something along those lines but got something unexpected instead "Huh. So that's why you smelled like a cat."

She opened her eyes to see Sasori scratching the back of his head with a look that said 'Why didn't I realise it _sooner_' "I suppose I'll return the favour." Sasori activated his Kakugan "I'm a one-eyed ghoul, otherwise known as half ghoul, half human. My title the CCG gave me was 'Bloody Scorpion of 24th Ward'." Sasori bowed sarcastically after putting his jacket on but left it unzipped and pocketed his mask "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Feline Faunus."

After getting over her shook and Sasori stood straight again Blake put her bow back on as Sasori passed her non-threatening "I'll tell you everything you want to know later, alright?" When Blake nodded Sasori patted her back "Great. Now, if you don't mind…" He turned back to his kills as his stomach growled audibly "I'm feeling peckish."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

When Blake and Sasori came back to their team, Sasori holding the head of a Beowulf for some reason, they were instantly bombarded with questions. Sasori's answer was this "I got bum-rushed by some Beowulfs and Blake helped me out. Took one of the bastards' head after it tried to take mine, seems fair no?"

After thanking Blake, Yang had started hugging the stuffing out of Sasori making his face turn various shades of purple before the professor unintentionally came to his rescue "Alright students! It's four o'clock so it's time to head back now. Grab your samples and let's go…Mr. Grell, why do you have a Beowulf head in your hands?"

"Err…toooooooooo mount it on my wall?"

Prof. Goodwitch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**END.**

**Well, Sasori has been found out...what will happen next? Who knows?**

**I DO! HA!**

**Ahem. Anyway, don't forget to fav or follow this and to leave a review.**

**Guest reviews are always welcome.**

***EDIT***

**Hello again, I've now finished another rewritten chapter, and I will be posting a notification about it.**

**To those that read this and are wondering why in the hell have the gotten another email saying that I have posted chapter 16, please note that it is merely a notification, for whenever I finish three chapters in a row and wish for you all to know that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, bye.**

***EDIT END***

**Later everyone (I have class now...uuugh)**

**Hollowsoul75, out.**


	7. Festivities and the begining of the hunt

**Hello my valued readers! Hollowsoul75 here with another early chapter to celebrate the 2000th view of this fic.**

**BIIIIIIIIIG thanks to you all!**

**Now then, I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, and any and all music/anime/manga referenced/listed in this fic.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

***EDIT***

**Hey guys, Hollowsoul75 here with a late rewritten chapter.**

**I AM SO SORRY READERS!**

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating for so long, with preparing for UCOL, my parents being annoying, and just time consuming projects in general, I have been unable to update until now, and for that, I apologize to you all.**

**Anyway, uh, hope you all enjoy the rework and the effort I'm now putting into this.**

***EDIT END***

**Chapter Seven: Festivities and the beginning of the hunt.**

Begin:

Sasori woke up in his new bed in a cold sweat. He dreamed of his mother going crazy again and killing her…and then eating her but she sorta deserved _that_. Although he couldn't blame her for going insane as she had been trying not to attract attention from the Doves, they had set up a headquarters for trainees four blocks from their house.

She felt as though she couldn't eat in fear of being discovered. Sasori rubbed his head and felt a cool solid bone-like substance instead of hot flesh and saw his arms and most of his body covered in his Kakuja armour…only difference was, well...

The armour was _bone white_.

Sasori quickly rushed to get out of bed, which he was adamant about being close to the bathroom as he _did not_ want to wait for the girls to finish doing…whatever they did in there, and use all the hot water before he could have a shower. Moving on, Sasori ducked into the bathroom and rushed to the mirror to see his mask had _really_ changed.

It no longer resembled a chitin helmet and instead it was like someone tried to mold a gothic knight faceplate around his head, leaving it unfinished save for the lower half of his face. Around his upper lip the mask was lined with sharp fang-like teeth and the rest of the material was trying to wrap around his eyes, trying to finish off its creation.

He grabbed where it started to wrap around his eyes and pulled the mask off before doing the same to the armour which he took no notice of the changes. Sasori started the shower as he calmed his breathing and cursed himself as he had no idea what doing what he did would do to him but still ate the Grimm anyway.

"Should'a stuck to eating humans and not Grimm, Grell, you dumbass." But still, it seemed as though his Kakuja was coming close to being completed at least. Sasori found himself grinning at the thought.

Oh, he would _enjoy_ the hunts to come.

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Sasori was currently taking in the sights around him, it wasn't the first time he had been into town as he had…hunted now and then but barely found anyone who no one would miss…or anyone who had killed or done something of the sort.

Sasori cleared his throat while he followed the rest of his team and Yang clung to his side with a grin which he returned as he wrapped an arm around her "The Vytal festival! Ohh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby placed her hand on her hip as she spoke everyone's mind "I don't think I've ever seen her _this _happy before…it's kinda weirding me out."

Sasori laughed lightly as Weiss rounded on Ruby "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world-" 'Oh?' Sasori had to force down a grin as he mused. 'An opportunity to learn more about this world, count me in.'

Yang rubbed the back of her head with her free hand as Weiss continued and Sasori glared at a few guys who were leering at Yang and growled at them with his eye flashing red, getting them to back off "-There will be dances, parades, and a tournament."

Weiss placed her hands over her chest as Sasori calmed down while Yang whispered to him "They can look, but can't touch. _You've_ got this all to yourself." That left Sasori a sputtering mess at what she was implying, making Yang laugh at the effect she had on her boyfriend.

"Oh, the amount of planning and organisation the goes into this event is simply breath taking." Yang sighed as she separated from the blushing Sasori but not before giving him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring…"

"Seconded."

Weiss glared at both Yang and Sasori before turning back to the road ahead "Quiet, the both of you." Sasori poked his tongue out at her while giving her the bird with his right hand. It was out of sight of Ruby and Blake but not Yang who laughed lightly while giving him a light shove. A loud horn sounded out as Yang spoke up "Remind me again why we're spending our afternoon at the stupid docks?"

"Uugh! They smell like _fish_."

Sasori rolled his eyes with a grin "Yes, Ruby, and people die when they are killed." He pat her on the head when she glared half-heartedly at him "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, _and_ as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

Sasori smiled slyly seeing an opportunity "Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" He grinned alongside Yang and low fived her as Ruby covered her ears and Weiss sputtered "She wants to spy on them to learn their secrets for the tournament." Blake joined in with a sly smile.

"None of you can prove that!"

"Woah…" Ruby glanced down a nearby road seeing _way_ too much police tap surrounding a store. Sasori began walking towards the building followed by his team while he went down memory lane towards yesterday explaining what he was and what he'd done during his time as the 'Bloody Scorpion of 24th Ward', Sasori grinned.

Using the title always gave him a sense of pride.

(Flashback: yesterday)

"Soooooooo, coffee?" Blake glared at him and his…special brew "Is that a no?" Sasori had to duck under the translated copy of 'Make-out Paradise' he just gave her. Blake sat down at a nearby table while Sasori looked around the library and whistled lowly at the size of the place "Dayum."

"What are you?" Blake asked him as he sat down across from her with a grin "Didn't I already tell you? I'm a Ghoul…well half-Ghoul half-Human but eh, technicalities cause I still can't eat human foods and all."

"And because you are a 'Ghoul', which in fantasy novels are reanimated corpses left behind by Vampires, you can't eat 'Human foods'?" Blake used air quotes which got Sasori to chuckle.

"Somewhat. But I'm no corpse, I can assure you of that." Blake crossed her arms but then her eyes widened and she rushed to get the book she threw as Sasori laughed again "(Oh, we don't want that book in the wrong hands, eh?)" Sasori spoke in Japanese getting a glare from Blake thinking he was mocking her, and he was. Sasori faked a shiver under that glare and grinned.

"(Uh oh, somebody's gonna kiss the donkey.)"

Blake sat down "You, shut up. And speak normally." Sasori grinned again but went back to using English anyway "But if I 'shut up' I won't be able to answer any questions." Blake raised her book threateningly at him getting a pair of raised hands in surrender "Okay I'll stop."

The book fell to the table "Explain what a Ghoul is…your definition of a Ghoul to be precise. Actually tell me everything you know." Sasori lost his grin and settled into a position that screamed 'serious' "Very well…"

"Ghouls, like myself, are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species. We are much like humans but we are only able to feed on humans, Faunus, and other ghouls, although we can eat Grimm but we have to deal with the resulting stomach ache and possible indigestion. We normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as humans with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology." Sasori shifted in place now, feeling just a _tiny_ bit uncomfortable with what he was about to explain next.

"It is possible for a Human to conceive a child with a Ghoul if certain conditions are met. In this case we are called 'One-eyed Ghouls'. I too am a One-eyed Ghoul myself as identified by the single Kakugan I possess." Sasori pointed to his right eye which had changed to have a red iris and a black sclera before quickly supressing it so no onlookers could see it.

"Kakugan meaning 'shining eye' when translated. One-eyed Ghouls are rumoured to have more RC cells, the cells we gain from eating and we store these in special organs in our bodies called Kakuhou or 'shining wrap'. The Kakuhou in our bodies can release our stored RC cells to form our Kagune, or 'shining child' if you want that translated." Sasori paused to let Blake catch up with the info he just dumped on her.

"Okay, continuing. The Kagune are a Ghouls claws, predatory organ or weapons depending on who you ask. Me? I call them an extension of who we are." Sasori shook his head and continued.

"Anyway, Ghouls can have a rather ridiculous rate of regeneration, trust the guy telling you this who once became 'un-armed'…oh, don't look at me like that. Yang would've loved that one."

Blake rolled her eyes and motioned for Sasori to continue "Ghouls are classified into four types; Ukaku or 'shining wing', Koukaku or 'shining shell', Rinkaku or 'shining scales', or finally Bikkaku…also known as a 'shining tail'." Blake's eyes narrowed as she came to the realization "You're a Bikkaku…" Sasori nodded and motioned for her to stop herself from asking another question.

"Correct. Now, Ukaku are known for their low stamina, fast speed, good range, and their Kagune normally being spread out like feathers…although I've met a guy who had fricking blade-like _spikes_ for extra limbs as his…_fucking One-Eyed Owl_." Sasori grumbled a bit as he rubbed where his arms were attached to his body, making Blake come to the conclusion that this 'One-Eyed Owl' was the one to take his arms in the past.

Sasori stopped rubbing his arms and sighed "Okay…on to Koukaku. They are known for having the most…I was going to say hardest but you might hit me thinking I was going to pull a Yang…" Seeing Blake's glare he cleared his throat "*Ahem* anyway, they have the sturdiest and toughest Kagune of any type of Ghoul, but, they are rather heavy and hard to use as the RC cells are so tightly packed together in them." Sasori took out his mask from inside his pocket and started to fiddle with it as he kept explaining.

"Next we have the Rinkaku, known for its high regeneration and 'striking power', but their RC cells are so loosely tied together that it only takes a few good hits to destroy their Kagune. Bikkaku, like myself, are known for our lack of an obvious weakness. But we also have no noticeable strengths either, even though we almost always have a 'trump card'."

Blake mused for a few moments "So, you're 'trump card' is that…what did you call it against Yang, Kaa-kuu-jar?" Sasori smiled sadly "It's pronounced 'Ka-coo-jah' and maybe, who knows?"

"Now, I shall explain what a Kakuja is. A Kakuja or 'shining one' is the result of a Ghoul cannibalizing. By eating other Ghouls they take their large amounts of RC cells and add it to their own. And when they store enough of the RC cells in their Kakuhou they undergo a mutation into a new type of Kagune." Sasori thought for a bit on how to continue.

"Or, they keep the Kagune they have and instead create armour or something of the sort giving them new abilities. Incomplete Kakuja, like yours truly, are Ghouls who have eaten enough to start the mutation process but haven't eaten _quite_ enough, so as the name implies, we are incomplete." Sasori looked very uncomfortable talking about this but kept going, explaining everything as best as he could.

"Incomplete Kakuja wielding Ghouls tend to go insane when they use it…but when they are close to being completed they start to mellow out in my personal observation of whenever I use mine and when some of my friends used theirs."

Sasori frowned now in disgust "The amount of RC cells that it takes for a Kakuja to start forming is unknown, and most Ghouls don't care and just eat each other for either the hell of it or because it gives them…pleasure." Blake nearly vomited at that and looked disgusted at him causing him to smile even sadder "But, there are some Ghouls who don't cannibalize and still form Kakujas. They form their through large amounts of stress…mostly physical and emotional…and me, well…"

Sasori had tears threatening to form in his eyes "It took my mother tearing apart my human father and eating him, then trying to kill and eat me for mine to form." Blake gasped and looked at him with tears threatening to form in her eyes "The first Ghoul I ever killed with my own hands and ate…was her." Sasori got up and was about to leave "See you later, Blake…I hope I answered everything you wanted to know. And please…"

Blake rubbed her eyes and glanced up at him "Don't tell Yang…"

When he said that Blake realized that even though he is half-Ghoul, he still had a human heart despite how corny it sounded. Blake then nodded and he then left leaving her to think on everything she was told.

(End flashback)

Sasori blinked and noticed he missed the conversation with the police overseeing the apparent crime scene and only caught Weiss letting out a 'hmph' "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Aw crap.

Sasori looked worriedly at Blake and knew she'd be offended "What's your problem?" Weiss turned to her as Sasori leaned over to Ruby and tried to nudge her away from the disaster waiting to happen while whispering "Ex-nay on the get-away." Ruby raised an eyebrow at him before realizing what he meant.

"What's my problem?" Weiss echoed as Ruby and Sasori tried to get away only for Yang to hold them both by the shoulders with a grin "Shhhh, the show's about to begin."

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Yang, this isn't a good place to be right now. And we should break that conversation up before things get out of hand." Sasori whispered over his shoulder but his concerns were brushed off as Yang was too busy watching the drama before her unfold.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss was less than amused by Blake's wording "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

Blake was quick to reply "So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake looked over the crime scene before her looking for something.

"Blake's got a point." Ruby spoke up getting Sasori to sigh in relief, thank gods for small miracles…looking at the smaller girl Sasori smirked seeing the unintended pun he had just made "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago." A few months ago eh?

…wait.

"What's the date today?"

"June 18th, why?" Yang answered his question while Ruby continued speaking about her theory.

Ah, well fuck. Sasori sighed and kicked the ground because he forgot about his own birthday. It wasn't the first time he'd forgotten, but he was just upset that he'd forgot to tell someone about it so they could remind him.

Marry had done so for him in the past and she and the rest of his co-workers always made sure to throw him a birthday party at the Café. Yang picked up on his mood "C'mon, what is it?"

Sasori caved in instantly seeing her worried look "June 13th." Yang raised an eyebrow as Weiss indirectly insulted Blake again "Happy late forgotten birthday to me…again" Sasori shrugged uncaringly and Yang's eyes widened before they narrowed in determination as a plan begun to form before she heard what Weiss had said "That's not necessarily true." Sasori looked at her before she indicated towards the rest of their team with a pointed look.

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS!"

The five ran towards the docks seeing a blond haired monkey Faunus jump off the docked ship with a laugh "Thanks for the lift guys!" The boy ran across the docks before jumping up and wrapping his tail around a lamp post.

Sasori had to blink, seeing as though this guy might use his tail like he uses his Kagune…then again he might not use his to fight.

Monkey boy had a brief conversation with the two police officers from the dust shop crime scene which ended with a banana peel on the scruffy one's face. The police officers chased after monkey boy who went past the five of them. Sasori had to blink again.

Did that guy just wink at Blake?

Looking over and seeing the shocked look and Blake's face was all the confirmation he needed.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes…" Sasori couldn't help but roll his eyes as Weiss cried out "Quick, we have to observe him!" and ran after monkey boy. Yang and Ruby followed but Sasori stayed behind with Blake for a moment.

"Looks like kit-kat has an admirer, eh?" Sasori ducked under the swing of Gambol Shroud aimed at his head and ran off yelling "See you back at the dorms!"

Blake glared at his shrinking figure before running off to catch up with Ruby and the others.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

When Sasori figured he'd placed enough distance between himself and the girls of his team he ducked into an alleyway and pulled his mask out of his unzipped pocket "Torchwick huh?"

He looked down at the wanted poster he swiped off a lamp post on his mild run and grinned as he placed his mask on.

"Let the hunt…begin!"

END.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**First off, I do not know the actual dates in the RWBYverse so bear with me about it being 'June 18th'.**

**Now, I have had this idea in my head for a while, so here is an omake in memory of Monty Oum.**

**Warning: Advance humour for mature people.**

**(Omake)**

Sasori Vs. Ren: LET THE JOKES BEGIN!

Sasori sat down across from Ren in the cafeteria. He saw Ren trying to ignore Nora's hyperactivity and read a book labelled '101 dirty jokes for…' Sasori didn't pay attention to the rest of the titled and instead smirked "OI." Ren looked at him and saw Sasori look pointedly at his book while grinning "Bring it." Ren caught on and bookmarked the page and set the book down "Karma is like 69. You get what you give." Sasori chuckled at that and replied "What's the difference between 'ooooooh' and 'aaaaaaah'? About three inches." Ren chuckled quietly and nodded at that.

"How is a woman like a condom? Both spend more time in your wallet than on your dick."

Sasori laughed so hard he fell to the side. He got up and grinned "Well played kind sir. What did the hurricane say to the palm tree? Better hold onto your nuts because this is no ordinary blowjob." Ren had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. When he calmed down he went in for the kill "What's the difference between oral sex and anal sex?"

Wuh oh.

"Oral sex makes your day, anal sex makes your hole weak."

Sasori laughed so hard he fell out of his seat and onto the cold grey material that was the ground drawing the attention of several people around the cafeteria. Nora made her presence known at that point and didn't get the pun, and didn't even know what they were talking about either "Me and Ren-Ren know this to be true! We boop all the time!"

Sasori was now choking on laughter and struggling for air as Ren blushed and yelled "NORAAAAA!"

He HAD to do this more often.

**(End Omake)**

**...first omake I have ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, later. And don't forget to fav/follow/review this.**

**I've said it once and I'll say it again: guest reviews are WELCOME!**

***Ahem***

***EDIT***

**Okay, that's done, now i'll focus on the rest of this story, but please take note of the fact that i may change the storyline a bit, everything will still be there, until I've done what I need to.**

**Yeeeeeah…that could take a while**

**Depends on how much spare time I have.**

**Hollowsoul75, out.**


	8. The hunt…failed? Oh well

**Hello, and welcome to another edited chapter.**

**Since my computer went balls to the walls on me, some of my original chapters have been…moved out of my reach. But! But, there is good news…Fanfiction has saved them for me. I have never been happier as all but a few of the original chapters have been saved (as a docx file) by fanfiction, allowing me to just download them and edit them from there (wipes sweat off brow) fweeeu~**

**Anyway, thanks for staying to read these rewrites, it does this young writer good that people are enjoying my pride and joy. (seriously though, Ghoulish World is my first ever fic). And, we have reached 14,000 views! OMG!**

**Thanks guys, I never knew this story would become so well liked (even though it isn't one of the most popular stories out there, it is enough for me).**

**And also, can those who like the rewrites please review, it's not mandatory, but I would like to know what everyone thinks of the rewrites I have done.**

**Moving on, I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, RWBY, or any music/anime/manga reverenced/listed in this fic. The only thing I own are any and all OCs in here, unless I say otherwise.**

**Begin.**

***REWRITTEN* Chapter 8: The hunt…failed?**

Sasori grunted as he jumped off a tall building and landed on his feet. He had gone back to Beacon to grab his bodysuit and cloak as his casual gear wouldn't have suited the factor he was going for during this particular hunt, stealth and if necessary, assassination.

Sasori glanced around noting it was nearing sunset and sighed knowing that he'd get an earful from Yang when he got back. He sneaked around a few alleyways and found himself following numerous animal scents, reminding him of a zoo he once visited as a child.

And that's when he facepalmed and realized he was an idiot. All that he needed to do to find the White Fang, and by extension Torchwick if his hunch was correct, was follow his nose. He stuck to alleyways and dark streets following his nose, which led him to several abandoned warehouses out near the docks making Sasori deadpan, seeing how close he and his team were to the White Fang's hideout while at the docks earlier today.

The sun had finished setting letting Sasori remain undetected as he lifted himself up to a smashed in window with his Kagune and went inside. Landing silently on a girder of the warehouse Sasori saw multiple Faunus' either carrying boxes or weapons following orders from an orange haired man with a white jacket and dark brown jeans followed by black dress shoes and a bowler hat.

'So that's Roman Torchwick huh.' Sasori thoughts were more of a statement than a question seeing the rather pansy looking man matched the mug shot on the wanted poster he had earlier.

One of the White Fang members dropped one of the boxes making Roman yell at her "OI! That's volatile cargo. So unless you want us to go up in smoke, I SUGGEST YOU ANIMALS BE MORE CAREFUL!"

Sasori bristled at that thinking that the White Fang, even though they were terrorists and had probably killed thousands, didn't deserve that kind of treatment. On second thought, never mind, they had more than likely killed more of the undeserving than the deserving.

The female White Fang grunt quickly ran towards the bouncing crate that found itself under where Sasori was on the high up girder and stiffened.

'Ahhh shit.'

She frantically looked around as Sasori internally panicked 'It's like when Blake first met me; she could sense I wasn't totally human and was instantly on guard.'

She looked up seeing nothing but empty space as Sasori had dropped down behind some large crates and made his way over to Roman.

When Sasori got close enough he scaled one of the support beams near the corner of the warehouse and quietly went across the girder over Roman and overheard what he was saying.

"Okay, we've got a Schnee company cargo ship coming into Vale tomorrow. I want five bullheads on this mission full of you lot fully armed. I don't want a repeat of what happened when I hired Junior's grunts to help me only to have them beaten up by a little girl looking like some fucking storybook rip-off!"

Sasori chuckled silently as he made his way out seeing too many White Fang members that he would've gone up against if he attacked Roman then and there 'See you at the docks, Torchwick….hmm, I wonder if this 'aura' I've heard so much about will have some sort of effect on the taste of their flesh.' Halfway to the broken window the girder let out a slow, loud groan drawing the attention of everyone in the warehouse.

"…Fuck"

"Well, well, well, looks like we got us a rat…no offense to any rodents in the room." Roman commented and someone near the back of the warehouse shouted "None taken!" Sasori facepalmed at the sheer randomness of it before the girder beneath him gave way sending him to the ground and it narrowly missed falling on top of him and impaling his lower body. Sasori's eyes budged out of his skull seeing how close he was to loosing his, ahem, family jewels...

Sasori formed his Kagune and sprung up high to his escape route as many of the grunts opened fire at him. None of the bullets pierced his skin or clothes but some of them would leave an uncomfortable feeling behind, particularly the ones that hit him in the ass!

"I NEED AN ADULT!"

Roman scowled and lit a cigar when Sasori all but leaped through the window and had gotten away "Well, looks like Cinder isn't gonna be happy…someone get the fire extinguishers ready!"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

By the time Sasori had made his way back to Beacon night had completely covered by campus in darkness. Sasori flipped back his hood and pulled down his mask and let it hand around his neck as he sighed and rubbed his numb ass with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Sasori passed the fountain and saw Blake there untying the bow covering her ears "You look better without the bow." Blake jumped seeing Sasori sneak up on her "He's right you know." She jumped again seeing monkey boy had also sneaked up on her as Sasori laughed at how she looked like a startled cat at the moment causing Blake to moan in embarrassment "Shut up, the both of you."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori shrugged off his cloak leaving him in his bodysuit attracting attention towards his Olympic swimmer-like abs and muscles that were showing through the skin-tight material. He was a little unnerved from the attention from some of the waitresses working at the café the now named Sun Wukong had suggested they visit.

The three sat down as a blushing red haired waitress wearing small round spectacles came over to take their order "W-what can I get you?" Blake was the first to order "Tuna sandwich and tea." Her order was followed by Sun's "Some green tea, please." Sasori smiled warmly as the blush on the waitress' face increased tenfold "Some coffee, if possible." The waitress bowed before walking off "Your orders shall be ready s-soon."

Blake shifted in her seat as Sun cried out as he took his tea from the waitress using his tail "Finally, she speaks! After two days. You've been giving me nothing but small talk and weird looks. Only Sasori has been the one who I have been actually able to hold a conversation with ever since I got here."

Sasori chuckled as Blake looked annoyed at Sun "Yeah, like that." Sasori took his coffee from the blushing waitress with a quiet "Thank you" as Blake rolled her eyes "Sun, Sasori, are you two familiar with the White Fang?" Sasori definitely was. He still hadn't quite regained complete feeling in his buttocks!

"Well duh! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of 'em. Stupid 'holier than thou' creeps who use force to get whatever they want." Sasori nodded slowly in agreement as he sipped his coffee before putting on a small frown. He pulled two sugar cubes out from his pocket making Blake and Sun scrunch their noses at the sudden smell assaulting them as Sasori dropped the sugar in his drink and took another sip and had a small smile afterwards. "Anyway, bunch'a freaks if you ask me."

"I was…once a part of the White Fang."

Sasori and Sun both choked on their drinks, only Sasori was able to keep his from spilling while Sun dropped his onto the table, which a maid quickly came to clean up before moving to another table "Wait a minute, YOU were a member of the White Fang?"

Sasori hit himself on the chest a few times while he coughed and Blake replied "That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Sasori cleared his throat as Blake went into the past of the White Fang and how it came to be.

"Back then things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. But of course, despite being promised equality the Faunus race was still subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there; I was at the front of every rally."

Sasori listened with rapt attention as Blake went on about how she was once a part of the White Fang and what roll she took and how a new leader turned the White Fang from being peaceful organization pushing towards peace to being a terrorist cell aiming for peace through fear.

"So, I left. And I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am; a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Sasori looked at the bow as it twitched and smiled thinking maybe it was time for his team to learn the truth behind him and what he was.

"So, have you told your friends about this?" Blake looked down and shook her head. Sasori tried to lighten the mood and clapped his hand getting the two Faunus' attention "Weeeeell, this is a pretty serious atmosphere…wanna walk it off?" Sun nodded and Blake got up without a word followed by Sasori who covered himself with his cloak.

Sasori stiffened when he heard the disappointed moans of all of the waitresses who were gazing at his body.

He ran when he heard more than one call out "Encore! Encore! C'mon, show us more of dat hot bod!" He didn't hesitate yelling back over his shoulder "Sorry, But I'm spoken for!" The amount of disappointed 'aww's didn't surprise him as much as it should have.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori waited down the end of the street for Blake and Sun who seemed to take their sweet time making him wait, although he had run past them in a blur early so…yeah. Anyway, by the time the two got to him he had already pretended to shoot forty-three people using a finger gun with sound effect provided by himself "Pew…pew pew…click click, pew." Sasori overheard Sun talking as he and Blake got closer "Well, what's the plan now?" Blake let out an exasperated sigh as Sasori finger gunned down another person "Guah, I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies."

'Oh but they are.' Sasori's thoughts went unheard as Blake continued "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?"

'Oh my, that plot twist' Sasori thought as he rolled his eyes and adjusted his cloak a bit before patting non-existent dust off it as Sun went on about how "The only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there…right?"

Sasori blinked and tried to make sense of what Sun just said before giving up while throwing his hands up in surrender as Blake actually somehow understood what was said "The only thing is…we have no idea where that would be…"

Sasori spoke up before Sun could "I've heard…rumours, shall we say, about a big Schnee dust company freighter unloading a lot of dust…if the White Fang do get their hands on it, it would be enough to run their so called equality campaign for at least a year or two, maybe a decade if used sparingly."

Sun looked a little put off by Sasori stealing his thunder as Blake stared intently at the one-eyed Ghoul "You're sure?" Sasori smirked "I have my sources" 'More like 'straight from the horse's mouth'.' Sasori inwardly chuckled remembering Roman's words while he was sneaking around his base.

"Fine then, let's go. I know where the freighter's going to dock." Sun walked ahead as Blake and Sasori followed him.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Blake laid on her stomach on an old building overlooking the entire port filled with dust shipments while Sasori and Sun were nowhere in sight. Sun came up to her holding some apples "Did I miss anything?" Blake shook her head "No. They've unloaded all the shipments from the boat and now they're just sitting there…Seen Sasori anywhere?"

Sun shook his own head "No, I thought he was with you. Anyway, I stole us some fruit." Blake rose an eyebrow at him "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Sun looked offended "Hey! Weren't you in a cult or something?"

Blake's glare shut him up "Okay, too soon, shutting up now."

A heavy gust of wind and the sound of turbines stopped the conversation then and there as a single bullhead flew over and landed near the shipment of dust and the side opened letting a White Fang grunt out.

"Oh no." Sun looked at Blake as she stared intently at the symbol of a snarling animal head with three claw marks behind it on the grunt's back "That's them?" Sun asked already knowing the answer "Yes, it's them."

Several more grunt walked out of the ship and some carried weapons. One of them barked out something Sun and Blake couldn't hear "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Blake looked solemn "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to believe it."

Blake's eyes widened as Roman Torchwick walked out of the bullhead yelling at the grunts "HEY! What's the hold up? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch a' thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace? And keep an eye out for freak show; I don't want him to sneak up on us again like back at warehouse dammit! She nearly burned my face off, and I don't want to try dodging her when she's pissed again!"

(Play: One OK Rock – No Scared)

"This isn't right…" Blake stood up and readied Gambol Shroud "The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake was about to jump down as Sun protested for her not to before yelling and gunshots made them stop dead in their tracks "Sasori!?" The red head was tearing through grunt after grunt with his tail as every bullet bounced off his skin but poked holes in his cloak, his body-suit was spared the same fate as it was armoured in key places.

Roman groaned "Great…freak show decided to show up. Would one of you animals kill him already? I mean, come on! Is one kid in a cloak and mask with a freaky tail too tough a combination for you lot?" Sasori smirked behind his mask as he made a beeline for Roman while his Kagune threw an unfortunate grunt high into the air and into the distance.

Roman shot some flares out of his cane at Sasori who dodged them and saw the destruction they caused on a poor building 'Mental note: do NOT get hit by the exploding flares!' Sasori then coiled his Kagune and used it like a spring to propel himself at Roman with his mouth wide open aiming for the cane wielding man's throat.

Roman dodged to the side a little later than he should have and his shoulder got a large chuck bitten out of it instead of his throat "Dammit! This was my favorite jacket!"

Sasori's mouth watered after he swallowed the mouthful of flesh he bit out of Roman. The taste was unlike anything he'd had before, was this what 'aura' did to the taste of the flesh? He felt an addictive power filled tingle run down his spine and through his tail as his Kakuja begun forming on its own as something inside him seemed to shift and awaken "More…"

Roman held his gaping shoulder as blood ran through his gloved fingers and he aimed his cane at Sasori and pulled the trigger thrice "You hear me!? My favorite jacket, you asshole!"

The first explosive flare launched Sasori into one of the dust containers and the last two caused a chain reaction with the dust resulting in a two story building-sized explosion. Roman laughed as he leaned on his cane "Adios, freak show." Blake cried out as Sun held her back from needlessly risking her life to try and run down there to pull Sasori out of the flames.

"_**More…Give me more…I want more!**_"

Roman's visible eye widened under his hat as the flames seemed to part to show Sasori…or what was in his place at least. The hunched over seven foot monstrosity straightened up started to walk out of the flames letting everyone see it clearly.

Its body was covered in what little remained of Sasori's cloak, which bore two rather large holes on its back as two thick white plated arms bearing sharp serrated edge pincers, the elbows of which bore three serrated spikes each. On the side of each pincer there were what looked to be three slits, almost like they were some sort of vent.

The monstrosity ripped the remains of the burning cloak off its body with a loud roar, showing off its thick plated armour, covering its entire body and looked to have been made form fitting and sleek around its body for manoeuvrability. Its arms, now freed, showed the clawed fingers which they bore, of which the joints of clacked and twitched eagerly, anticipating the flesh they would rip apart. Along its forearms was a large spiked ridge, ending at the elbow in a long spike.

Coming out of its lower back were three stark white tails, armoured and deadly, which ended in sharp claws that were wildly grabbing at the air around them. Along the spines of the tails were serrated blades forming all the way up to the claws. The claws themselves were stained purple by the ooze which they secreted in large amounts, where it fell to the ground bubbled and boiled, showing how acidic it was as it ate its way through the thick concrete.

Its face was covered in a white mask, reminiscent of a twisted variant of a Great Helm worn by knights of old. Where the mouth would be were two rows of serrated teeth, fused with the helm and acting like lips, opening and letting a pink tongue slither out and over them before closing when its tongue retreated back into the mouth. Instead of eye holes it had a thick slit acting as a visor, letting a single red orb of an eye on the left side glance around, bearing an unnatural bale glow towards those in front of it.

Roman shivered when that single red orb stared at him and the inhuman maw slowly opened wide to show a set of human teeth in the darkness. When the mouth was fully open, the being let loose a bone shaking roar.

The remaining White Fang grunts visibly shook at the sight of it as their instincts screamed for them to run away and hide. Blake was the only one that knew what that…thing down there really was "A completed Kakuja…No, wait."

Sasori roared again and charged at the White Fang grunts in his way. The grunts either tried to fight or ran away; those that tried to fight were ripped apart by its claws and pincers while the ones that tried to get away were grabbed by Sasori's tails and injected with the sizzling ooze that started to burn through them before being tossed aside and left to suffer a slow pain filled death.

"He's not in control!"

Roman fired round after round at the monster heading straight for him which did nothing before jumping back as Sasori swung his pincer smashing the ground apart where Roman once stood "Persistent." Roman muttered as Sasori growled out "_**More…I want to eat more!**_"

Roman despite his situation laughed "Sorry, but this smooth criminal isn't on the menu."

Roman jumped to the side as Sasori took another swipe at him, this time taking a fist sized chunk of flesh out of his side that was quickly eaten "Fuck this shit, I'm out." Roman took this chance to run towards the Bullhead that just touched down before Sasori could notice as more White Fang grunts jumped out of the aircraft and opened fire. Sparks flew as the bullets made contact with Sasori's (In?)completed Kakuja and only succeeded in pissing him off. Sasori's tails grabbed on to one of the dust containers and lifted it up before throwing it at the grunts.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Roman cursed as he took over control of the bullhead and swerved to get out of the way of the falling shipping container.

The grunts weren't so lucky and were reduced to red smears on the ground.

Four bullheads flew overhead and opened fire on Sasori tearing up the ground he stood on but not his body. Sasori's tails shot upwards and grabbed three of the four aircrafts and crashed them together before chucking the now chunk of torn and burning wreckage into the fourth ship.

Roman's bullhead had quickly attached to one of the dust containers and took off with it, Roman laughing as he made his escape. Sasori picked up a sizable chunk of the fallen airships in one of his tail and chucked it at the fleeing ship flying over several buildings.

"Oh, shit!" Roman had a White Fang grunt take the wheel as the hatch door opened letting him shoot the hunk of scrap metal down and knocked Ruby, who came seeing the column of smoke from the chain reaction explosion, down and out.

An orange haired girl looked at the downed Ruby and back at the monstrous form Sasori's Kakuja had taken before her eyes narrowed in a glare and she stepped forward as the downed girl opened her eyes.

"Penny? What are you-?" Several swords floated out of Penny's backpack and floated around their owner

"Don't worry, Ruby."

Penny smiled back at Ruby for a moment.

"I'm combat ready!" She took off towards Sasori as the bullhead Roman was on went out of sight. Ruby looked at the fleeing bullhead and then at Sasori while noting the somewhat familiar pincers and tails "Sa…sori?" Penny had reached him and slashed her floating swords at his chest. Sasori blocked them by crossing his pincers like an 'X' before the swords made contact and pushed them back before his tails tried to make mincemeat out of the small orange haired girl attacking him.

"My apologies, but it would seem as it is that I am your opponent now."

Sasori snarled at her as all he could see now was red, and all he could hear was muffled words with no meaning to him.

Sasori's single eye looked over towards Ruby who was getting up off the ground and he growled, seeing the easy meal not even a few meters away. Penny saw this and took her chance to slash at Sasori's masked face getting him to yell out in pain and shock as the swords glowed green and actually cut into him.

Blood ran down his mask pouring from the cuts before being absorbed into the materiel. To make for an even more disturbing image, sludge started to pool out of the cuts and filled them in, fixing the masked visage.

"It seems regular attacks cannot harm you, but dust infused strikes can. So long as I can attack before your apparent regeneration can activate I calculate that I will be able to defeat you." Penny observed making Sasori hiss again, this time in annoyance at the fact that the orange haired girl knew she could now harm him.

"Ready or not…" Penny began as she lowered herself to the ground, her swords fanned out behind her.

Sasori roared as Penny shot towards him.

"Here I come!"

(**END**)

**Alright, so here is where I start to make some bigger changes than just cleaning up my writing. Gonna start a whole new route (I'll keep the other chapters ahead up, and I'll put in an edit saying that the story will not be aligned for the meantime) and all that jazz. Gonna be fun for me, what with university to go to now (Have to wake up at 6:30am, get to the bus at 7:30am, go on an hour drive to campus, then finish at 3:00pm, wait till 4:15pm for the bus, and then get home at 5:15 or later. Such long days…rewrites are gonna be slower than ever.)**

**Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Later!**

**Hollowsoul75 Out.**


	9. Ghoulish Night

**Yo Wassup mah peeps.**

**…**

**No? Ok :/**

**Now, I've spoken about how I have to catch a bus at 7:30am and then another at 4:15pm right? Well, now instead of 7:30am it's fricken 6:45am…I AM SO PISSED OFF…mostly from the fact that I'll miss out on even MORE sleep…I usually get to sleep around 1-2am…it's not for lack of trying if you're wondering.**

**Anyway, if you were directed to this story by Parradox Universe, you'd probably know that he and I were once a part of one account called Team RTBN. Now, the thing is that I've been tossing the idea of bringing back Team RTBN to fanfiction around in my head. I've got a lot to do if I am bringing it back, cause I'd pretty much have to start from scratch as me and the rest of the team (we were four people that liked RWBY, and we decided to make a team, so what? Been done before.) except for ParradoxUniverse (The 'R' of the team) have lost contact with each other.**

**But hey, if it comes back, doubt it though cause busy with rewriting this, I'll be sure to say in a notification in one of the future chapters of this fic.**

**I do believe I've wasted enough time, so here we go!**

**Begin!**

***Rewritten and Renamed* Chapter Nine: Ghoulish Night.**

"Here I come!"

Penny launched herself at Sasori, shattering the concrete beneath her from the sheer force she had used, as Sasori reared his left pincer and shoulder back to impale her on its sharp point. The orange haired girl narrowly dodged the limb by twisting herself around it at the last second, the two seemingly in slow motion for a spilt second as pale green met bale red.

Sasori growled as time slowly sped up and his right arm took the several sword strikes that would have gotten his eye. Penny landed in a skid as Sasori kept his eye on his healing cut, Penny also doing the same observation as him.

"Two point five seconds before regeneration has fully activated for arm areas. Adjusting possible outcomes of direct confrontation…adjustments completed."

Sasori snapped his head around at her, his eye glowing brighter as he waited for his opponent to make her next move. Penny smiled before darting forward again, this time going low and aiming for Sasori's midsection and legs. Penny started to spin along the ground like she was trying to kick Sasori's legs out from under him, her swords following the motion.

Sasori was only quick enough to spread his legs out a bit and stab both pincers into the ground in front of him, in an attempt to brace himself for the attack. He didn't expect and was too slow when Penny kicked off the ground suddenly and went for the base of his pincers, partially slicing through the flesh and armour, leaving only thin strips connecting them to Sasori's body.

Their audience flinched back when the mix of a screech of pain and a roar of anger echoed out from behind that fanged maw. Sasori had jumped back too quickly for his regeneration to kick in and left his pincers behind, stabbed into the ground and slowly fading away.

Penny observed the slowly dissipating limbs for a moment before leaping to the side when Sasori's three tails slammed down where she was standing not even a second ago. As the tails retreated back to Sasori, Penny watched the 'venom' left behind eat away at the concrete like it wasn't even there.

Sasori huffed and puffed as his pincers slowly grew back, the process draining him. Penny switched her focus from the dissolving concrete to Sasori's regenerating limbs with a smile 'One, two, Three, Four-'

Penny still kept counting even as Sasori's tails tried again and again to grab her and either rip her apart of inject her with highly corrosive 'venom'.

By the time Sasori had bought enough time so his limbs could fully reform, Penny had counted six seconds. Adding that information into her battle plans took less than a second for her, and when she was finished, Penny darted forward again. Both Sasori and Penny noting that out of the corner of their eyes that Yang and Weiss had arrived at the docks, Penny frowned worrying in case they got caught in the proverbial line of fire, and Sasori growled seeing more food.

"Yang!" Ruby dashed over to her sister who picked her up in a hug.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang started looking over her sister for any injuries, finding only a light bruise on her forehead. Flicking it lightly, earning a pained yelp, Yang spoke to Ruby "What happened here and why is Penny fighting that…Sasori?"

Yang fell silent after confusion and realisation set in that whatever had happened to her boyfriend somehow caused him to become _that_. Looking at Blake, she gave a look that told her to explain what was happening.

"Long story short; Sasori, Roman's explosive flares, dust container, point-blank dust explosion, then that." As Blake finished she pointed at Sasori who was now locking his pincers against Penny's swords, after going on the offensive.

Penny struggled to hold Sasori back and was slowly losing ground, the concrete beneath her caving in and spiking up slightly in their struggle. Sasori hissed lowly in glee seeing Penny's defence start to falter, before screeching when an explosive Dust shell hit him in the back.

"Hey!" Sasori turned his head around to glare at the girls, and one guy, behind him. Seeing that Yang was the one to shoot him, as evident by the slightly smoking gauntlet that was Ember Celica, Sasori levelled his glare right at her, eyes narrowing in slight recognition.

Seeing that Sasori's attention was elsewhere, Penny disengaged and jumped back, making Sasori screech in surprise and fall on his hands and knees with his tails flailing in panic from the sudden lack of opposing force. Penny used this chance to jump over Sasori, narrowly dodging his flailing tails, to group up with the others.

(Beacon: Headmaster's Office)

Ozpin sat at his desk looking over several holographic files with narrowed eyes. Taking a sip from his mug, he opened a new file that held a picture of Sasori's face, along with a variant of it with his Kakugan active.

Scrolling down the page, more writing showed more details about Sasori's abilities, featuring pictures of his Kagune next to the matching paragraphs. Placing down the cup in his hand, Ozpin reached for his scroll hearing it chime.

Opening the message he got, he read it once, twice, and once more before opening the attached pictures. He typed back a response before going back to the files he had opened on his screen, ignoring the reply he got back.

_Q: Your little _hybrid_ has evolved and gone berserk. Want me to put him down?_

_O: Merely detain him; we need him if there turns out to be other pieces like him._

_Q: You and your chess reference. Fine, I'll see if I can snap him out of it through a good beating._

Ozpin sighed, beginning to update the information he currently had on Sasori, including the new images he had been sent.

'You are a mystery piece on this board, Sasori Grell.' Ozpin took another sip of his mug before humming to himself.

'One that I am beginning to enjoy learning the moves you can make.'

(Back at the Docks)

"I am glad that you are uninjured Ruby." Penny smiled at Ruby and got one in return. Both smiles fell when Sasori roared at the group as he got up off the ground and onto his feet looking more menacing then he'd ever been before.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do." Everyone looked to Ruby who put on a determined expression "We beat him till he snaps out of it!" Yang looked from her to Sasori's current form with an unsure expression, even as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yang?" Said girl looked to her sister as he name was spoken "You going to be okay doing this?"

Yang smiled, feeling proud of her sister, before nodding her head as well and readying Ember Celica "Yep." She wiped under her nose with her thumb before getting into a boxer's stance "All set, now-"

"Let's bring him home."

Both sides charged.

(Unknown Location)

A familiar groan echoed out as a pair of honey coloured eyes opened, blinking beadily at the owner's surroundings. Getting up into a sitting position, the owner of the eyes looked around the black and purple landscape trying to make sense of where he was.

"Hello Mr. Reaper, or rather, former reaper, should I say."

Turning his head, his honey eyes locked with a pair that could not be described, as there were no words he could describe what they looked like. However those eyes were _so wrong_ on that face, the face of his former lover stretched into a smile that literally _went all the way to her ears_.

Satori.

"You are now, what do you call them, a Quinx yeah? Or at the very least a prototype if I remember correctly. Doesn't matter, you'll be entertaining to me either way."

What…what was this thing on about?

This thing that wore her face with those eyes…

_What is this abomination?_

"Now that's just _rude,_ don'tcha know." _Satori _looked slightly annoyed, and replied as if _she_ had heard his thoughts "Just for that, you won't get any information from me. If you want to know more about your predicament…well-"

"_I suggest you keep _him_ alive, yeah?_"

Before he could question what was going on, a swirl of black consumed his vision.

(Docks)

Sasori _howled_ as he threw Blake off his back, the cleaver part of Gambol Shroud stuck in the spot between his back and left pincer. As Blake was righting herself in mid-air, Ruby followed up by coming in from behind and taking a good portion of his right pincer with one good swing, the aura coated blade cutting cleaner that a hot knife through butter.

Ruby ducked under the awkward swing of Sasori's left pincer as she brought her scythe around for another attack, aiming at the opposite side of the wound that was currently being kept open by Blake's weapon. Upon contact, the flesh gave way without much effort, Crescent Rose only having to sever what little flesh was still connecting the limb to Sasori's body. Both the limb and Gambol Shroud flew away from Sasori's now screeching form, Blake quickly retrieving her weapon from the dissipating pincer.

"Good job Rubes!" Yang shouted as she ran past her retreating sister to uppercut Sasori, shutting off his screeches and causing blood to pool past the teeth of his mask, most likely she had made him bite his own tongue. Sasori swatted her away with his now almost completely healed right pincer before having to move out of the way of Penny's swords, causing them to harmlessly stab into the ground.

Sasori grunted feeling pain in one of his tails. Turning his head to glare over his shoulder, he spotted Weiss holding her rapier impaled through one of his tails and into the ground. With a narrowing of her eyes, Weiss activated the dust in her rapier, causing ice to form over the area that the blade was stabbed in.

Sun came up from behind her and shattered the frozen tail with a shot from his gun-chucks, letting Weiss free her weapon and try to stab another tail. Sasori jumped away using his two still useable tails like a springboard to launch himself to the side.

Upon landing, he was bombarded with numerous dust rounds, both explosive and regular, from Ruby and Yang. The explosive rounds from Yang kicked up a large cloud of dust that hid Sasori from view, causing everything to suddenly become silent as the cloud slowly cleared "Is it over?"

Sasori stumbled out of what little was left of the cloud looking like he was put through a blender. His Kakuja armour plates torn and blasted apart sporting holes that showed his bare flesh, his mask cracked with the left side slowly falling off with a lot of blood following it, landing on the ground with a sick splat. Both of his pincers were nothing more than stumps and two of his tails were being dragged across the ground limp, being so riddle with holes and chunks gone that it would be impossible to move them on their own.

Blood dripped down from his face and mouth as Sasori panted, his non-kakugan eye glaring tiredly at the six people before him. Before Sasori could open his mouth to speak, a large sword burst through his stomach, earning shocked cries from the group and a distorted pain fill one from Sasori.

"Go ahead and take a nap for now, _hybrid_." A slightly gruff voice spoke belonging to a man with red eyes and black spiky hair with slight stubble across his jawline. The man's attire consisted of a grey dress shirt with a tattered red cloak hanging from his shoulders and black dress pants and shoes.

In one of the man's hands was the hilt of the longsword currently occupying Sasori's stomach, the crossguard area of the blade having numerous gears, suggesting it had alternate forms.

"Uncle Qrow!?" Both Yang and Ruby shouted in surprise seeing their uncle here, and stabbing their teammate/friend/boyfriend through the stomach. Seeing Sasori cough up blood and start to close his eyes, Qrow started to slowly remove his blade, only for Sasori to grab what was still impaling through his body in an iron grip despite the blood.

"(**WhY DOn'T YoU TAkE A NAP, HeHYAHAHAH!**)" Sasori laughed in a distorted tone through the blood pouring out of his mouth while his still good tail launched itself at Qrow's unprotected back, claws poised to inject the man with what was left of the bubbling ooze from before.

Only for a tearing noise to echo out as something ripped the appendage in two, the top half flying harmlessly overhead and fading away before it could touch the ground.

"(**W-what?**)"

Qrow looked over his shoulder to find a man with silver hair and golden eyes had just most likely saved his life. The man's face was stone cold and gave away no hint of emotion as he stared back at Qrow and to Sasori's limp and growling form. His attire consisted of a grey trench coat with a white dress shirt and red tie, finished off with black dress pants and boots.

"Well I guess I gotta thank you for that, saved my ass-" Qrow was cut off as the man suddenly was directly in front of him with his hand gripping his head. Qrow barely had time to let out a curse as he was sent flying towards his nieces and their friends.

"Oi, what's the big idea, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're speaking?" Qrow played off his surprise well as he evaluated the man that was now pulling his blade from Sasori's back. After inspecting the blade, the man tossed it to the side letting it clatter and spill the blood that was on it over the ground.

"(So, you must be the one I have to keep alive. How ironic.)"

"(**Y-you**…But, how?)" The familiar voice made Sasori's head snap up and turn around to stare in shock at his rescuer before his eyes closed and he succumbed to the call of rest. Grabbing Sasori's arm, he slung it over his own shoulder and lifted the half-ghoul up off the ground, before starting to lead Sasori away.

"Hey, put Sasori down, or else!"

At Yang's yell, the man looked at her before 'hmph'ing and continuing on his way, unintentionally making Yang's eyes go red with anger. Letting out a yell, Yang shot an explosive round at the target of her anger, missing the fact that she could hit Sasori as well with that shot.

Turning his head at the sound of the shot being fired, the man stared impassively at it as the round came closer and closer. Qrow was expecting the man to drop Sasori and pull out a weapon to block or deflect the shot.

Not for the man's left eye to turn black and red.

A thick purple arm shot out of the man's left shoulder blade, bearing a red and purple scythe blade that looked more like a pick instead of a hand. The blade ran up most of the arm and fanned out across it like a shield would right before the explosive round made contact.

Qrow narrowed his eyes as he mumbled to himself "Another hybrid…"

"(How annoying)." When the smoke cleared, the man stood unharmed with Sasori unconsciously gripping the slowly healing hole that was his stomach. The man gave one final 'hmph' as he continued walking away before breaking out into a sprint as he moved Sasori in a bridal carry. The group lost sight of them both as the man jumped onto a shipping container and onto the roof of one of the warehouses.

"DAMMIT!" Yang yelled out as sirens broke the night's silence, both police vehicles and ambulances arriving too late to do anything.

**(END)**

**How do you guys like the rewrite so far? I mean, I'd like some more feedback on this.**

**By the way, sorry for the very slow update, had a lot on my plate to worry about.**

**Not much I can put down in this AN huh? Well, I'll just leave what was here in the previous version, shall i?**

**(Previous version starts here)**

**Okay, now…I guess I could spend some time replying to some of the recent reviews…I suppose…**

**In reply to Maria S's reviews: You're welcome…And umm…wut in de hell did I just read? I'll admit I laughed at the captain hook reference, but wuh? Flavor rank?…well, I hadn't really thought of a ranking system at all…but now that you bring it up I might just make one now…sounds fun to do, so here it is with Sasori commentating:**

**Grimm: "Tastes like shit but packed with RC cells, 2/10."**

**Ghoul: "Foul, but stomachable for some, 4/10."**

**Humans: "Kinda nice but one can do better. 5/10."**

**Faunus: "Nice, sort of a light snack depending on type. 6/10."**

**Huntsman/Huntress: "OMG MOAR!...*ahem* 8/10."**

**One-eyed Ghoul: "How the hell should I know what they taste like? Do I look like someone who would gnaw at their own arms? Wait, don't answer that…"**

**Well, there you go.**

**Now, for Krazyfanfiction1: You're right. He will fit right in with the various Yokai there (part of why it is one of the two choices). And I think they do in fact do the regeneration spell/flesh drive concept (Because I think Keine would be really pissed off if a Yokai just waltzed into the Human village and grabbed a human saying "I'll take this to go."…Now I'm picturing Sasori doing the same thing...and now I'm picturing him running from an angry were-Keine with an aura of death behind her…*Flat tone* **_**won**_**~derful). And thank you for your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**I'd reply to all the guest reviews…but I'm not sure if they are from separate people or the same person…anyway, thank you to every/the guest reviewer for your kind words. Much appreciated.**

**Now, to those whose reviews I didn't reply to: I thank you for reviewing this story. Your words have kept my muse on task and my story flowing…not even I understood what the hell I just writ…take it as a complement…or not, whatever.**

**This is Hollowsoul75, signing off.**


	10. TOO MUCH LIME! I NEED AN ADULT!

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with an early chapter to celebrate the 4000****th**** view of this fic, along something you lot may like if you instantly clicked the link to read this chapter.**

**Before we begin I'd like to say thank you to those who shared their opinions on the 'Black Rock Shooter vs Touhou' choices…even if some people decided to PM me about a THIRD option that hadn't even crossed my mind and I think it is perfect…OMG it totally suits the whole 'Ghoul going through the multiverse' plan I'm doing…**

**If you are curious about the third choice they had asked about…you're gonna hafta read this chapter entirely to find out…or just skip to the bottom, whatever.**

**Now, replying to the reviews.**

**Maria S: I think your version of the flavour rank list is very good, much better then mine. But, note that it was ****_Sasori's_**** list as he was commenting on it as it listed what ****_he_**** has actually eaten before. He lived in the 24****th**** ward and didn't eat that many humans, he mostly stuck to Ghouls. And I put Faunus above Humans as I believe it is a unique flavour for him…I mean, wouldn't you get sick of tasting the same thing for your entire lifetime? Wouldn't you want a little variety in your diet? This is just my opinion on the flavour choices so you don't have to read it…a little late to write that huh?**

**Next, Krazyfanfiction1: Indeed…the whole fast food restaurant idea makes me laugh…but if I do write him (Sasori) in Gensokyo…it'll end up as either slow updates or filler chapters unfortunately as it would be rather awkward for me writing about Touhou from Sasori's own 3****rd**** person perspective and my second OC fic perspective…it would just be ****_really_**** awkward for me, but I will still write it eventually. Don't worry.**

**Okay, that's done. If you lot want me to post my second fic right now, just either review this fic about it or PM me. There will be a little snippet of the first chapter at the bottom of this chapter (The story only ****_starts _****in first person; so don't worry if you hate those first person OC fics).**

**Now, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, RWBY, or any Anime/Manga/Games/Music used and/or reference to in this fic. I only own Sasori and any other OCs in this story.**

**WARNING! THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER SAYS IT ALL! WARNING!**

**Chapter ten: TOO MUCH LIME! I NEED AN ADULT!**

Sasori groggily opened his eyes as he woke up and tried to get out of bed only for something to weigh him down. He looked around to see Yang with her face lying on his chest with a dopey smile on her face and the rest of his team not in the room; they were probably eating breakfast or something. Sasori rolled his eyes before slightly rolling to lay her on the bed before he slipped out of bed and went to have a shower to get rid of his morning _problem_. After turning it on, he started to strip not noticing the door opening and closing quietly through the steam that blanketed the room. He hopped into the shower/bath combination and started to wash himself as a pile of clothes was plopped down next to his neat and folded clothes. As he rinsed the soap of his body a pair of arms wrapped around him getting him to blush and let out an admittedly girly 'Eeep!' as a soft body pressed into his back "Good morning, _hot stuff~_"

"Yang! What are you-?" He turned around to try and remove her but she ducked under his arm and clung tightly to his chest, purposefully pressing her assets into him '_soft…_' He thought as Yang grinned before kissing him getting him to calm down and then separated with a 'Puah!' "I'm just enjoying a shower with ma man. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Besides, don't you know morning wood is the _best _wood?" Sasori didn't like that sly grin on her face as he failed to notice her hands going south. Yang grinned as she reached her goal and gave a slight squeeze "Yipe!" Sasori blushed before Yang latched onto his neck with her mouth causing him to let out an involuntary moan "Y-Yang, what are you-GIK!" He tensed when she started to rub her groin against his own. Sasori's Kakugan activated as Yang started to suck on his neck harder before nipping at his ear "C'mon already, take charge and claim me!" Sasori rolled his eyes at her choice of words as he let out a low moan "I ain't no beast, but I will happily oblige."

Yang grinned and squealed when he hefted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before moaning as he latched onto her neck.

She was going to _enjoy_ this.

(Don't mind me; I'm a cockblocking line break **AN: HAH! No sex for u!**)

Ruby slightly opened the room to team RWBY(S) dorm and peaked inside. Upon seeing no one and hearing the shower running along with strange noises she quickly ran inside followed by Weiss and Blake who were carrying plastic bags full of items "I can't believe she convinced me to help you with this." Weiss quietly hissed as Blake's ears twitched under her bow before she went over to the bathroom door and placed her cat ear against it. She jumped back blushing up a storm before she facepalmed "So _that's_ what she meant by 'keeping him occupied'." Weiss' brow twitched when she figured it out after hearing a rather loud "Harder Dammit, HARDER! OH FUCK YES!" from the bathroom while Ruby was confused as Blake covered her ears when the shout started.

"Let's just…sort everything out before they finish…"

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Don't you think it's safe to take your hands of Ruby's-"

"OH FUCK YEAH! FUCK I'M CUMMING! CUM INSIDE ME!"

"…Nevermind…"

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Sasori panted as he lay back in the bathtub with Yang curling up slightly on his chest and the shower pouring water on the both of them, wiping away the _mess_ they had made. Sasori chuckled before kissing the now tired Yang on the forehead "Goodbye virginity, you shall not be missed." Yang giggled at his words and snuggled into his chest as she spoke "Happy late birthday, hot stuff." Sasori's eyes widened before they softened as he held her tenderly closer "Y'know, you didn't have to give me your virginity as a B-day gift…not that I'm complaining, cause I'm not. Best. Gift. Ever." Yang smiled before she murmured something unintelligible into his chest "What?" Yang raised her head and sat her chin on his chest "Ti-rrrrrrrrrrr-ed~…can't move my legs…or my hips…or anything down there."

"You're the one that wanted me to go harder."

"And I ain't got no regrets about that."

Sasori laughed before he got up pulling her with him and sat her down on the edge of the tub before turning off the shower. Yang grinned "Excuse me sir hot stuff, would you kindly care to dress your mistress?" Sasori chuckled as he shook his head at her impersonation before kneeling eccentrically "Oh but of course my fair now-deflowered maiden, allow this humble sir to dress your busty-ness." Yang chuckled seeing Sasori play along "Well?" She gestured to her pile of clothes "I'm waiting…"

Sasori rolled his eyes before he dried and dressed her before drying and dressing himself after wrapping Yang's hair in a towel _very_ carefully. He picked her up bridal style when she held her ups out to be picked up and carried her to the door where she twisted the handle for him. He pushed the door open with his should and nearly dropped Yang while forming his Kagune when the rest of team RWBY(S) came out of nowhere yelling "SURPRISE!" He let out a relieved breath he had been holding before looking around seeing the birthday decorations "You did all this…for me?" Yang nodded before burying her face into his shoulder as best as she could "Well, yeah. I mean, you missed your birthday…so I asked the others to help me throw you a late birthday party." Sasori smiled feeling touched by their efforts in order for him to celebrate his birthday, no matter how late it was.

Ruby was the first to notice something different about him "Umm…didn't you use to have only _one_ tail…" The rest of her team blinked as they turned as one to see not one, but _three_ tails slowly waving about behind Sasori. He deadpanned "Great…now I have to create a whole new fighting style to get used to the new weight and shift in balance…four years of training now down the drain." Sasori sighed before Yang kissed him on the cheek getting a smile from him "Don't worry about it. I'll help ya…when I regain feeling in my legs."

Sasori set her down on a chair as Ruby started zipping around leaving rose petals everywhere trying to find something and Weiss tried to point out she had the lighter in her hand. When Ruby stopped she saw Weiss holding the lighter with a pointed look on the snow haired girl's face getting a sheepish grin from Ruby as said girl rubbed the back of her neck. Blake pulled out a cake from somewhere and set it on the table as Sasori retracted his Kagune back into his body. Weiss lit the candles as Ruby zipped back and forth placing four colorfully wrapped presents on the table next to the cake and Sasori pushed in Yang's chair before he, with a lot of effort to keep the others from forming, formed a single tail to act as an improvised seat as it coiled up beneath him.

Yang grinned as she started to sing happy birthday and the rest of the girls joined in with her getting Sasori to smile feeling a warm glow swell up in his chest. When they finished singing Sasori blew out the candles as the girls clapped and Ruby grabbed the red wrapped present before handing it to Sasori "This one's from me." Sasori smiled and opened it to show a black and crimson gauntlet that several empty cylinders around it and would completely covered the top of his forearm and some of the underside "Put it on, put it on!" Sasori placed it over his left arm and Ruby indicated for him to flick his wrist making him do so. To his surprise the gauntlet started unfolding to reach up and cover the rest of his arm and hand with a single large clawed finger, about seven inches long, that went over his middle finger. There was a symbol of a segmented black scorpion tail surrounded by a black triangle (Think Command and Conquer Nod symbol) "Why have one stinger when you can have two? And it doubles as a parrying weapon!" Ruby seemed proud of her creation and it showed as she explained every part of the weapon with vivid detail "I used dust infused steel to forge the main plates and used chain mail wrapped in leather for the joints. The single claw works with the cylinders to inject any dust, healing agents, or _venom_ you choose." She said indicating to his coiled tail getting Sasori to understand seeing as she had seen his tails dripping corrosive venom at the docks.

"Awesome, I love it. Have you named it?" Ruby shook her head "Nope. That honour goes to you." Sasori took a moment to think about what he could call his new weapon "Retribution…it fits cause of my previous line of work…and if I ever have to use my venom in it, it will only be used against those that deserve it." Ruby nodded seeing the name did in fact fit the weapon "Yep, she's the second best weapon I've ever made!" Sasori intoned "Second?" getting Ruby to grab her scythe, Crescent Rose, out of nowhere and coddle it "Oooookay?" Weiss handed him her gift and spoke as he unwrapped it "When Ruby told me what she was going to make you, I knew that this would be the best gift I could give you; several containers of quality Schnee dust and a few books on creating various helpful and lethal healing agents and poisons to help you when you are out in the field and need to refill the cylinders." Sasori smiled at her "Thank you, I appreciate the thought that went into this gift." Weiss rolled her eyes and looked away with a smile "Don't mention it."

Blake handed him hers next and shifted when he pulled out a long black trench coat with several pockets and protective dull grey armour plates in key places on it, mainly the shoulders, neck, hips, and back "Your cloak was wrecked and your bodysuit would need some repairs after enduring the explosion. So, I asked around and had someone who I knew in the White Fang, don't worry he defected like I did, to help me make this for you." Blake continued speaking as Sasori tried it on "It's made with dust infused leather and the armour was from a few old White Fang battle gear he had from the war times, light and old but very, _very_ tough to dent, let alone scratch…or blow up." Blake added as Sasori nodded in gratitude before reaching over to his bed with his second tail that he just formed and pulled an orange book out from under the pillow. He handed the book to Blake "The translated sequel. Enjoy." Blake nodded as she opened it before blushing and closed it before Ruby could sneak a peek at it.

"My turn!" Yang yelled before she reached for her gift for him but gave up when she realized something "…Can someone hand it to me please?" Ruby zipped over to her in a flurry of rose petals "Here ya go." Yang took it from her with a "Thanks" and handed it to Sasori after pulling him towards her for a kiss. Sasori opened it to show a dark purple mask made of metal with sharp teeth reminding him of his old mask but missing the buckles and had two straps that went around both his cheeks and met at the back of his head with a metal clasp that locked the straps to one another. Sasori was in awe of the detail and amount of time that must have went into this "You made this…for me?" Yang nodded before pulling Sasori towards her and entered a lip lock with him.

"Uuugh…I don't need to see this." The two separated when Weiss spoke up and stared at her as Sasori placed on his new mask and gave Weiss the 'Evil Kakugan Eye'. Yang pushed a switch on the side of Sasori's mask with a grin making the jaw fly open with a 'Klack!' and for Sasori to look down and around confused trying to see what happened "Spring loaded jaw…your welcome." Sasori smiled visibly through the open jaw of the mask before taking it off and lifting Yang up and sat her in his lap after he took her seat. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply and moaned still feeling the aftermath of their earlier _excursions_ still running through her system.

"Keep it PG you two!" Weiss yelled as she brought out a knife for Sasori to cut the cake with "We still need to cut the cake!" A far off cry of "CAKE?'" was heard after she finished her sentence and someone running across the hall caused everyone to look towards the door. Nora came barrelling in yelling "CAKE!" as Ren was being dragged behind her from his attempts to stop her "I heard cake, where is it?" Pyrrha and Jaune came running in and apologized for Nora's actions but Sasori merely smiled and offered cake. When asked what was the occasion he merely pointed upwards where a banner with the words 'Happy Late Birthday!' were written on it making team JNPR, save for Nora who was currently eating cake, deadpan at the obviousness of it.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the cake, save for Sasori for obvious reasons, and partying, Yang taking them to a bar that night which she knew the owner of.

Strangely enough he seemed afraid of her for some reason…weird.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori groaned as he sat up holding his head before seeing himself in the 'void' again…he was sick dammit, let him deal with his hangover in peace at leas-"BLUUUURGH!"-Sunnava-"BLUUUURGH!"-oh come on! Let him rant alrea-"BLUUUUUUUUUUURGH!" Sasori heard someone scoff next to him and saw 'It' had taken the form of Blake this time "Didn't know Ghouls could get drunk…" Sasori spewed again before coughing out "Not my fault someone spiked my coffee with booze…no wonder it was hard to keep fucking dow-BLURRRGH!" Sasori spewed up again getting an 'Eww…' from 'It' before he looked down to see his vomit was gone…say wat? "I ain't letting the smell of coffee, blood, and vomit stay in here…I rather like the bland smell and I do not want this place smelling of drunktard." Sasori chuckled "Yeah well, fuck you too then." He was about to spew again before a metal bucket appeared below him and he then vomited into it.

"…how much did you even drink?"

"Go fuck your-BLARGH!"

'It laughed "Ohhhoh-oho…that timing was perfect." Sasori rolled his eyes before noting that he was in his new combat gear consisting of his new trench coat, mask that was hanging loosely around his neck, and his new gauntlet/stinger blade Retribution "Why the hell am I geared up for a killing spree…you're not sending me to kill anyone, are you?" 'It' smiled coyly as it slowly looked off to the side "Maaaaaay~be…"

"…" After a moment of waiting Sasori rolled his eyes before he tried to stand only to wobble and fall on his ass "So, who, or what, the fuck am I killing today?" 'It' shrugged with a moaned 'I-dunno' "Doesn't matter to me, you still got some time before I send you to another world…ssssssss." Sasori shrugged his shoulders before vomiting into the bucket again.

"I'll just leave you to suffer…"

Before Sasori lost his vision to the inky blackness that was now consuming his vision he flipped the bird at the now smirking 'It'.

(END)

**Done and dusted.**

**Alright, the third choice iiiiiissss *Drum roll please* CLAYMORE!**

**Omagahd how the hell did I not think of it…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I actually don't have anything else to say except; Please leave a Fav/Follow/Review.**

**…Oh, wait, to those who were looking forward to a sex scene: U mad bro(s)?**

**…Ah, I almost forgot, the snippet my new fic:**

**(Start)**

(First person POV: Unknown)

"…"

Hi…my name is Amon...it is now anyway…it's to honor the person who-

"PLEASE SPARE ME, I BEG YOU!"

"…"

-…I'll tell you later.

As you can probably guess by now…I'm not very talkative…kinda because of what I am…

I…am a Lich…well Faux Lich; because of the method that turned me into one if you wanna be technical…Yep…you heard me. I am a living corpse…I am a dead man…I am a badass…I am…kinda _hungry_…Hold on sec…

"OH GODS! OH GODS-ARRRRGH!"

Om nom nom…what? I 'ate' his soul, so what? It's what I do…Lich, remember?

Let me explain.

I…am dead obviously, but my soul has attached itself to an object that I treasured with my life…now it _is_ my life because if it gets destroyed…well, it _is_ the host for my _soul_, you connect the dots...anyway, it was originally a silver cross necklace left to me by my mother…who abandoned me on the day of my birth...hmph, who needs her? I still kept the necklace as it had, at the time, a picture of my dad alongside the bitch who was pregnant with me in it…Dad wanted to keep me, unlike my Mother, but she ran away and bolted out of the country before having me and leaving me with the sisters of the nearby church so my dad couldn't raise me…spiteful bitch huh?

So, I lived with the sisters for the first seven years of my life before I was adopted by a nice family, I liked them but I kept my dad's surname…I think it was his surname as it was on his picture…meh. I kept it and my new family understood why. I lived with them for the next decade and was seventeen when I moved out with some furniture and food along with other items given to me by my adopted parents…I was going somewhere with this wasn't I? Right, my phylactery…or soul jar for you uncultured folk…basically I can turn it into a giant silver cross bigger than I am that hangs around behind me floating in mid-air…don't ask why I'd want to but at least this way it is sturdy as fuck and can't be destroyed unless it is by divine means, it's over powered cause a lot of the deities are dead because of a lack of faith and all…umm…and I can use it to crush people when I'm bored, that's a plus.

Setting all that aside, here I am…traveling worlds using my familiar and eating souls for their memories, experiments, and my own entertainment…I've been to over three hundred and seventy worlds and have in storage over what, six billion, thirty seven hundred thousand, and twenty something souls during my time as a lich…Faux Lich…whatever, I'm still calling myself a Lich as I can revive the dead…to an extent…and that I have a phylactery! SUCK IT VOLDEMORT! YOU AND YOUR HORCRUXES GOT NOTHING ON THIS!

"…Ahem…"

Now, you're probably wondering where I am right now, right? Well, first let me tell you more of my 'origin' story…as some of the more comic book geeky souls I have eaten would have called it.

It began with the death of the once human boy named Dallas Griffon…

**(End)**

**Alright, so if you haven't read the story information on my profile, the person who beta'd this (The WHOLE chapter, what is above is only a snip of the first chapter) thought I was going for a trollfic or a Mary Sue/Gary Stu sorta deal…It wasn't my intention to make him like that, in fact I only realised how he was basically a Gary Stu after the beta reader commented on it…so you have my thanks for pointing it out, Karnsten69.**

**Hollowsoul75, (Currently bored) out (Of my mind).**


	11. A drunken Ghoul and the return of?

**Hello again everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with some words before we begin.**

**First, I have a two new fics named 'Birth of Corruption' (RWBY) and 'Inter-dimensional Lich' (Touhou &amp; Anime X-Over). Check 'em out!**

**Second, twas my birthday on the thirteenth of this month, seventeen and going strong!**

**Third, I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or anything used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

**Fourth, please leave a review or a fav/follow.**

**Fifth, this will be a rather short chapter and I apologize in advance. I have been very stressed lately with school work and the like…and I have two other fics I work on, so yea…goddam muse making it harder for me to update this…so…THIS IS IMPORTANT SO DON'T SKIP IT! I shall be updating this _when I can_, that means no more every Friday you get a new chapter, you get a new chapter whenever I can work on this story enough and my muse lets me. Got it?**

***Ahem* Sixth, Enjoy.**

**Begin:**

**Chapter Eleven: A drunken Ghoul…and the return of the Reaper.**

(Location: The Void)

'It' had taken the form of Sasori and smirked as the person before he readied his weapon before 'It' spoke in fluent Japanese "(Calm yourself, I ain't the real Sasori…)" The man before 'It' didn't place his weapon down but ran at 'It' and tried to slice his target in two. 'It' smirked as it raised a hand and the man fell to the ground feeling gravity increase enough so that it felt like he was under Sasori's Kakuja tails again "(What…the hell…?)" He grunted out before his weapon suddenly turned back into its compact form of that of a silver suitcase with purple vines bordering the edges.

"(Will you listen to me now, Reaper?)" The man could do nothing and he knew that he was at the complete mercy of the 'thing' standing over him with a displeased smile. "(I brought you back to give me some entertainment. And in return I shall give to you what I gave to the previous person who took this deal…a new start in a new world.)" The man grunted as it didn't believe 'it' before a 'tear' opened in front of him showing Beacon academy in all its glory "(I offer you a chance to go here…and a chance to fight someone who I _know_ you want to fight again.)" The 'tear' blinked before it showed Sasori decimating the White Fang grunts getting the man to widen his eyes "(…Scorpion is alive?)"

"(Indeed. And he's even stronger than before…_much _stronger.)" The 'tear' blinked again showing Sasori in his full Kakuja state getting the man to widen his eyes even further. "(Go now, and give me some more entertainment…and tell Sasori 'Hi' for me will you, Ginrai…)" Ginrai blacked out as the colors of the area he was in blurred and meshed together giving him a headache…at least he gets to fight Scorpion again…it better be worth it.

(Location: Team RWBY dorm)

Sasori groaned as he woke up with a killer headache and sat up with a wince "Mutha…" He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the light stabbed at him "Fukar!" He dived out of bed away from the light and used his bed as temporary cover. After a few minutes of getting used to the light, Sasori looked up and around seeing his team wasn't in the room. Turning to the table to grab his uniform he saw a note sitting neatly on the table and read it 'Hey, Hot Stuff. Didn't want to wake you, we'll tell Goodwitch you're not feeling well. Love, Yang.' Sasori chuckled before feeling his headache act up "Ow…"

After putting on his uniform and rushing to the bathroom to vomit whatever was left in his stomach; which wasn't much, just some fluids that reeked of alcohol and blood…hopefully not his…Anyway, he wobbled as he saw it as nearly lunch period and decided to see if he could grab a coffee so he could make it a _special_ brew. When he got there he saw teams JNPR and the WBY of RWBY sitting at one of the tables eating and went over seeing Yang wave at him, the thought of coffee forgotten "What up, party animal!" Sasori winced and held his head as he hissed "Not so loud!" Yang apologized and helped him into his seat before taking her seat on his lap. Sasori wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her back and tried to fall back to sleep.

Ruby made sure he didn't by slamming a binder on the table getting Sasori to stiffen while his Kakugan activated on its own. Blake coughed to get his attention and pointed to her left eye getting Sasori to realise his Kakugan was still active and forcefully suppressed it before anyone could see it "Sisters…friends…possible future in brother in law…Weiss."

"HEY!"

Ruby continued on ignoring Weiss' cry "Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!" Sasori groaned as he buried his face deeper into Yang to try and block out the loud, only to him, conversation "This oughta be good." Sasori fell asleep while holding onto Yang tighter for warmth getting her to hug his arms. He woke when Yang moved out of his grip and moved him behind an upturned table used as improvised cover "You're in no condition to fight soldier!" Ruby yelled comically "Evacuate and send for reinforcements, that's an order!" Sasori had started to sober up now but he was still a little groggy and got out of there when the melons started flying.

Shit was going down…and as much as he wanted to be a part of it…his stomach jumped getting him to remember what would happen if he tried anything.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Ginrai opened his eyes to find himself under a few trees on the outskirts of Beacon and started to check his mental list.

CCG standard issue special investigator attire, check…

Chaos' Scythe Quinque at his side, check…

Urge to kill a certain Ghoul…

Fucking checked.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori groaned as he felt the last of his hangover leave him and sighed relieved when the pounding headache and stomach-ache finally passed. He had walked out towards the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest to get some clean air and to hunt some Grimm down, only to sense himself being hunted and turned around to stare at the trees behind him "Who's there?" He readied himself to release his Kagune as he only had the male academy uniform on and had left Retribution and Stinger back in the dorm. The person following him slowly walked out of the shadows and spoke "(Hello…Bloody Scorpion…hmm, so that's what you look like without your mask. If I didn't know it was really you, I would have written you off as an actually normal highschool student.)"

Sasori's eyes widened in disbelief as Ginrai became fully visible "(Ginrai…)" He switched to Japanese "(How…?)" Ginrai only activated his Quinque and spoke three words that had Sasori cursing up a storm "('It' says 'Hi'…)" And with that, he charged at the currently cursing-like-a-sailor half-Ghoul who brought out his three tails and blocked Ginrai's scythe "(Why the hell did 'It' bring _you_ here!?)" Ginrai didn't answer and pushed Sasori skidding back a few feet until they were both on a metal platform that 'click'ed getting Sasori to grin "(…Thank you for flying 'Air-Ghoul', we hope you enjoy your flight~)" Ginrai stared confused at Sasori until said half-Ghoul stepped back and the platform 'click'ed again beneath him "(Oh…)"

Sasori laughed as Ginrai went air-born and wiped a tear from his eye "Hehehehe-ohohohoho-oheheeee~…wait…oh, that's just great." Sasori switched back to English as he felt something he didn't like "Stupid guilt…making me _want_ to save _Ginrai _of all people…the sunnava bitch killed me, why should I help him?" His conscious answered back using Yang's voice "_Don't you get all pissed off mister, now go save the bastard so you can hold it over his head…OR NO SEX TONIGHT!_" It may have been only his conscious, but he was not going to take that risk of pissing Yang off when she found out, even if she might approve of leaving the guy who tried to kill her man for dead…

Sasori gave in to his conscious and ran back to Beacon to grab his gear, cursing his conscious all the way there.

Meanwhile Ginrai mentally cursed Sasori at the moment for his predicament as he was on a collision path with a rather large tree. He used his scythe to hook on one of the branches of it and looped around to stand on it. He looked around seeing trees upon trees for miles and turned his head to glare at the cliff he was launched from. Ginrai had to give it to Scorpion…he sure knew how to use the area to his advantage. His musings were cut short by several loud howls coming from the ground below making him look down to see several…wolves? They seemed more to be like a Ghoul with how their eyes glowed red and their presence felt rather grim (AN: HAH!) to him.

He narrowed his eyes and leaped off the branch with his scythe in reverse grip ready to cut down the wolves below as one of them jumped to meet its prey. It was sliced cleanly in half and started to fade away into purple particles before Ginrai spun while still falling and sliced into the remain three that were still on the ground. The wolves didn't move as Ginrai calmly walked past them and they all fell apart before fading like the first one. Ginrai started to walk back to the cliff while keeping an eye out for anything else that may inhabit this forest.

Ginrai readied his scythe and held it in both hands as a loud snarl rang out in the clearing he just entered. He rolled to the side just as a large black paw slammed where he was standing not a second ago and looked to see a large black bear with bone armor and spike over its body. It roared at him and he was about to engage it when something crashed into it and familiar tails started to rip it apart. Sasori was wearing his new trench coat while he crouched on the carcass of the Ursa beneath him and grinned under his new mask towards Ginrai "(…Come with me if you want to live.)"

"(…Your terminator impersonation needs work.)"

"(Go fuck yourself, prick.)"

The tension between the two was practically visible until Sasori sighed and jumped off the Grimm while his tails retracted back into his body "(…let's just get this out of the way, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But without me, you'll be dead before you reach the ruins at the bottom of the cliff with all the Titan class Grimm that have been sighted in the area. Nevermores, Deathstalkers, the works…so, follow me and when we get out of here you can try and kill me all you want. Capiche?)" Ginrai nodded hesitantly, probably due to the fact that he was trusting a _GHOUL_ of all things, but even he had to take the risk as he did not like what the names 'Nevermore' and 'Deathstalker' brought to mind. "(Fine…lead the way.)" Sasori just scoffed heartedly and began walking.

"(Just don't stab me in the back.)"

"(No promises)"

(END)

**So, this chapter (Not including the ANs) was a little less than 1,800 words…And I hate myself for putting up such a small chapter in my greatest work yet, but as I mentioned in the AN at the top, I am very stressed right now. So stressed in fact that I used my birthday $100 dollar gift card to buy Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and just played it for a few days to try and relieve some stress. It worked somewhat, but I'll have to do other stuff as well to help relieve my stress.**

***Sigh***

**As I have also stated in the top AN, I have two new fics I would like the readers of this story to read and review them. It would help me out a lot as getting reviews makes me very happy.**

**…my stress is starting to make me feel very ill…and it stinks.**

**So, I may be slow with updating this story (maybe two or so weeks now) with how I feel, but don't worry; This story has not been abandoned nor is it on hiatus.**

***Le sigh***

**As I'm writing this my head is flat on the table and I'm trying to block out everything around me…that is how ill I feel.**

**But, don't worry about me. I'll be fine…**

**This is Hollowsoul75, signing out.**


	12. The Ghoul and the Ghoul Investigator

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another, admittedly short, chapter for you all.**

**I am still very much stressed and it's practically killing me (I'm not dying, just trying to get my point across). But reading the review I get helps me, feeling pride in my work and all that.**

**And I remind you all that I shall update this ****_when I can_**** from now on. So it could be earlier like this chapter or later.**

**Anyway, a few words.**

**First: To those who like RWBY, I have posted another fic called 'Birth of Corruption'. It involves an insane main character.**

**Second: To those who were eagerly awaiting my Touhou/Anime X-over fic and haven't checked my profile. It has been posted for a while now and is at 13k words throughout 3 chapters (Which took a ****_lot_**** out of me.) It's called 'Inter-dimensional Lich'.**

**Third: Please leave a review for me; I'd be very thankful if you would, even if you post a review as a guest, I don't mind.**

**Fourth: Disclaimer – I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or any and all Anime/Manga/Music used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

**Fifth: Please enjoy this.**

**Sixth: Before I forget, I'm planning a collab with ParradoxUniverse. It'll be a sort of OC/self-insert kinda deal…and the category will be Highschool DXD…I'll be mainly writing it as Parradox has little knowledge about DXD-verse.**

**Anyway, Begin!**

**Chapter twelve: The Ghoul and the Ghoul Investigator.**

(Location: Team RWBY(S) dorm)

Yang growled as she paced back and forth reading a note in her hands over and over and the rest of her team, minus Sasori, watched quietly as she fumed. They had all came back to the dorm after cleaning themselves up and getting a change of clothes to find Sasori nowhere in sight, his combat gear gone, and the note on his bed that was quickly snatched up by Yang.

It read '_Dear Yang, you remember how I told you and the others about Ginrai, right? The guy who thought he 'killed' me and left me for dead in the forest? Well, he found me somehow and I tricked him onto the launch pads on Beacon cliff, much to his ire and my amusement. And, well…my conscious, yes I'm using it as an excuse, told me to get him out of there cause even he wouldn't survive the night. And so, I have gone off to rescue the sunnavabitch and should be back by sundown. With lots of love and hope (that you won't be mad), your 'Hot Stuff'.'_

He was gonna get an earful…Yang leaving in a huff while taking Ember Celica with her ensured that.

(Location: Emerald Forest)

Sasori growled as he stabbed a Beowulf through the head with Retribution and pumped it full of his venom, moving on to the next Grimm as the Beowulf started corroding away. Ginrai was someways behind him slicing through Grimm after Grimm with his Quinque's ability activated, making every Grimm he so much as nicked fade into purple glowing dust. Sasori had to admit he hated that scythe as whenever he looked at it his chest burned where said scythe had dealt the death blow to him back in that abandoned factory back in Tokyo. He spun while lashing out his tails slicing and bashing away several Grimm that tried to gang up on him before he switched Scorpion to its ranged mode and shot at Ginrai's direction.

Ginrai raised his scythe to block the RC cell bullets but when he heard several thumps behind him he saw an Ursa Major dead looking like a porcupine rip-off. He grunted his thanks to Sasori who nodded slightly before they both stood back to back as even more Grimm came hearing the commotion "(Oh, _great_…)" Sasori commented getting Ginrai to look over his shoulder to see a giant black snake "(A King Taiju…watch out for its two heads.)" Ginrai raised an eyebrow at the warning before Sasori picked him up in one of his tails and jumped to the side carrying him just as a giant white snake head burst out of the ground with its mouth wide open where they once stood.

"(…Thanks.)" Ginrai reluctantly thanked Sasori who grunted as his tails ripped apart two air-born Beowulfs that tried to get the jump on them "(Don't mention it…_ev-ver_.)" Sasori stressed out the last word before running towards the King Taiju's white head and used his tails to spring him up towards it. The white King Taiju head opened its maw to try and catch its prey that threw itself at it but Sasori used his tails to hold the mouth open as he stabbed upwards with Retribution, injecting the last of his current venom supply.

He jumped away as the both of the heads started screeching in pain as they started corroding away before they fell onto the ground silent, crushing a few unlucky Ursas under their body. Ginrai slashed through one of the few remaining Grimm, a little pudgy thing that Sasori labelled a 'Creep' that sorta reminded him of a raptor he saw in a museum display when he was a kid, and whistled lowly "(Impressive.)" Sasori smirked as he activated his Kakuja and sludge began to grow over him and bulk his body "(You haven't se**en nothing YET!**)" Ginrai could only mutter an impressed "(Hn)" as Sasori started to tear apart Grimm after Grimm.

Beowulfs, Alphas, Ursas, Ursa Majors, nothing could get away from Sasori's Kakuja. A loud chittering screech was heard making Sasori curse rather creatively and for Ginrai to ready his scythe in preparation. Sasori ran by Ginrai and grabbed him in one of his tails getting and indigent cry from the investigator "(**No backseat drivers! And unless you want to go up against a destroyer ship-sized version of my namesake, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT IT!**)" Ginrai was about to ask what the hell Sasori was talking about when a Deathstalker reduced several trees to splinters as it made its appearance "(…Oh.)"

"(**Big fucking 'oh'**)" Sasori rolled his single eye and kept running even as the Deathstalker closed in on the two temporary frenemies. The Deathstalker let out another screech as they saw the ruins at the bottom of Beacon cliff ahead of them, even more ruined (AN: HA!) then during the initiation "(The hell are we supposed to do now?)." Sasori placed him down near the edge of the gorge before his lip-fused fangs seemed to curve upward in a grin.

"(**We kick its ass!**)"

Sasori charged forward towards the Deathstalker and skidded under its pincer before he used his own to gorge three of its eyes out. Ginrai shook his head and chuckled under his breath before joining in and slicing at the Deathstalker's other pincer, which started to fade to purple dust beginning from where it was slightly cut into. The Deathstalker screeched and shot its stinger down at Ginrai but didn't hit him; Sasori had wrapped his tails around the Deathstalker's tail and pumped it full of venom.

Ginrai slashed at the other pincer making it begin turning to dust before watching as the entire Grimm started burning away as though acid was eating through its body, which considering he had no idea what properties Sasori's venom had, it could practically well be. Sasori finished off the Grimm by slamming his pincers through its mask repeatedly again and again until the entire front half begun to fade away into black smoke. Ginrai let out a grunt of acknowledgement as Sasori dismissed his Kakuja "(Impressive…)"

"(Coming from you, I'll consider that sarcasm.)"

Ginrai rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a loud angry yell was heard from the ruins "SAAAAAA-SOOOOOO-RIIIIIIIIIIII!" Said half-Ghoul let out an 'eep' while ducking his head into his coat like a turtle before running in the opposite direction screaming "(Every man for himself!)" Ginrai was about to follow the half-Ghoul before a yellow blur rushed past him and tackled Sasori to the ground getting a yelp out of the poor fool. When Ginrai ran to him to try and help he was confused as found Sasori pinned to the ground by a blonde girl sitting on him while tugging at his ear while speaking as though she was scolding him or something, she was speaking in a language Ginrai couldn't understand but he could tell it was English. But what confused him was the fact that the half-Ghoul wasn't lashing out at the clearly human girl.

"I-Itai…Yang!" Ginrai chuckled at Sasori's expense before clearing his throat to get the pair's attention. When Yang's gaze was upon him he felt like running…and running _fast_ "(Uhh, Ginrai, I may have told her a twisted version about me dying, while leaving out the part where I _do_ die…you might want to start running.)" Ginrai scoffed at Sasori's warning before his train of though was derailed as a fist made contact with his face "(Told you…)" Ginrai deadpanned at him "(…Go to hell.)" Sasori chuckled at that while looking back at the fading Grimm "(Me thinks we are already there.)" Sasori then smirked before Yang turned back to him before pinching his cheek and started to drag him back to Beacon. Ginrai chuckled but was silenced when Yang grabbed his neck and started to drag him too.

Sasori couldn't help but laugh, albeit with difficulty considering his cheek was being pulled, at the string of curses that left Ginrai's mouth demanding that Yang release him.

Her glare shut him up soon after.

(Don't mind me; I'm a line break)

Sasori shifted in place as Yang glared at him from her seat on his lap. Ginrai was sitting against the wall behind him tied up with his hands behind his back and Ruby fawning over his scythe getting him to yell in Japanese at her "(Oi, don't touch that!)" Ruby merely let out a "Huh?" and cocked her head to the side at the unfamiliar language before Blake spoke up "Isn't that the same language Sasori spoke one time in his sleep?" At that point the rest of Sasori's team turned their heads towards him "…What?"

"Do you know him?" Weiss asked before Yang spoke "Yeah, he does. Remember what he told us about that Ginrai Hakuja guy?" Ginrai looked at her when his name was spoken and Blake replied "Yeah, why?" Yang merely gave a pointed stare towards Ginrai making him feel uncomfortable when all of the girls' stares found themselves on him "Nani?" Ruby pointed at him dramatically while yelling "He's Ginrai!?" Ginrai cocked his head and gave a nod assuming she was asking if he was indeed who he was. He was not prepared for the giant black and red scythe to be leveled at his neck.

"Whoa, Ruby, there's no need for that." Sasori tried to placate her and it was Blake who got Ruby to set aside her scythe with a plate of cookies as an offering. "(Oi, Scorpion!)" Ginrai got Sasori's attention "(My name is Sasori…the irony isn't lost on me…yeah sure, laugh it up.) Ginrai chuckled when he realised he was actually calling Sasori by his name instead of his shortened title (**AN: 'Sasori' mean 'Scorpion' in Japanese, but Katame no sukōpion means 'One-eyed Scorpion'…odd, huh?**) "(So, what is it?)" Sasori asked him as he lifted Yang off his lap and set her down on the bed with a quick kiss.

"(What was that…thing I saw? It took Satori's appearance before it took yours)" Ginrai spoke seriously but got a shake of the head from Sasori "(Even I don't know…all I know is that it's bored and views worlds as amusement parks…and we're the main attraction)" Ginrai looked down at that "(I see…)" Sasori stared at Ginrai for a moment before asking what he had on his mind "(So…what did you in? You already know first-hand at what put me down, heh.)" Sasori laughed at his albeit morbid joke but Ginrai only looked down more and mumbled something "Ka…me…o…fu…ro…" Sasori leaned closer "Nani?"

"…Katame no Fukuro…" (**AN: Means 'One-eyed Owl'**)

Sasori stiffened before he sat down on his bed "(I see…)" He looked down while gripping his pants tightly "(So we both have a vendetta against that bastard…)" Sasori was cursing the One-eyed Owl in his mind as the girls of his team looked back and forth between the natural enemies turned temporary allies. Ruby took note of the awkward atmosphere and swung back and forth on her feet "Soooooo…you wanna introduce us?" Sasori scoffed "It won't do you much good; this asshole can only speak our native language and not the language here. Good luck trying to understand him." Blake smirked "But that's why we have you…you can be the translator…or you can teach Ginrai how to speak our language."

"And what makes you think that I'd do either of those things?" Blake merely pointed behind him as Yang hugged his back pressing her assets into him while she blew into his ear "Do it for me…_please~_" Sasori shivered at her tone and struggled to hold in his voice when Yang started nibbling on his earlobe "A…a-ah…Yang…" Yang smirked before moving down to his neck and started to kiss down it. Ginrai yelled to stop them before things could escalate "(OI! The hell, I thought Ghoul's only thought of humans as food, not lovers.)" Sasori glared at him "(My mother found happiness with a human guy…so why can't I find happiness with a human girl? And besides, if I try anything she'd kick my ass six ways to Sunday.)"

"(…But still, you don't have to do it in front of me.)"

Sasori scoffed before leaning backwards into Yang "Asshole…" Yang started nuzzling his neck as she put on a cutesy-wutsy voice "Pwease teach him to be able to speak our wanguage…pweeeeeease?" Sasori rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed her lightly "Anything for you, Yang, anything for you."

"(I think I'm gonna be sick!)"

"(Who asked you, asshole!?)"

(END.)

**Yaaaaay! Chapter is done. And, it's 2k words (not including ANs) whoop!**

**Anyway, please leave a review and check out my other stories. You might like them.**

**…**

**I feel slightly better than before, but that's probably anticipation for all of you reader's reviews.**

**…**

**This is Hollowsoul75, signing out.**


	13. Shits and Giggles, and alcohol

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here back from my great vacation.**

**Got a lot of stress gotten rid of thanks to it.**

**Now, I have some important words before we begin.**

**First, I shall reply to the recent reviews that have been posted.**

**Jaing Kryze: I am sorry, but I am unable to, why is down below after the replies.**

**KC-Jones182: Thank you, I enjoyed my vacation very much so...even if it was a little short in my opinion (Parents and work...nuff said).**

**Second, to those who play League of Legends…my summoner name is the same as my user name on this sight…to those that want to friend me, know that I am in Oceania server, so you will be unable to friend me unless you are on the same server I am…I think, not sure, friend explained it to me.**

**Third, to those who enjoy this story, I recommend my other fics I have. 'Birth of Corruption' (My 'well, why the fuck not?' fic), 'Inter-dimensional Lich' (My Touhou Project / Anime X-Over fic), and 'Hakkā to Asashin' (My collab with ParradoxUniverse)…you don't have to read them, all I ask is that you consider trying them.**

**Fourth, Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or any and all music/anime/manga used in this. The only thing I own are the OCs.**

**Fifth, Enjoy this fic and please leave a review.**

**Chapter 13: Shits and giggles…and alcohol.**

"(Okay, just like we practised…)"

"(…Are you sure?)" Ginrai sat on the chair in team RWBY(S) dorm as he asked Sasori who had taught him how to introduce himself to people in English. Sasori nodded from his seat on his bed as Yang shifted on his lap, knowing fully what the fruits of their labour would yeild "(Yep…now, go!)" Ginrai rolled his eyes before turning to Weiss, who Yang and Sasori had brib-I mean, _convinced_, to help out. Ginrai took a deep breath and started speaking as Sasori covered his mouth to hold in a laugh at what he knew was coming 'Dis gon be gud…'

"Hello sixy, my name is Ginrai, wan'a beng?"

Right after Ginrai spoke in English, albeit broken, Yang and Sasori burst out laughing as Weiss slapped Ginrai before cursing the laughing couple on her way out. Ginrai rubbed his cheek where he was slapped before glaring at Sasori "(You…are DEAD!)" He leapt at Sasori who pushed Yang off him and jumped to meet Ginrai halfway with a battle cry of "(BAANANAAAA!)" Ginrai blinked confused and found himself with the air knocked out of his lungs as Sasori took that moment to tackle him out of the air and pinned him to the ground. Ginrai growled before he threw Sasori off him and tackled the half-Ghoul.

Yang crawled along the bed towards the edge where he watched the two go at it. Sasori threw a right hook that sent Ginrai off him but got kicked back on his ass when he tried to pounce on his 'mortal enemy'. Ginrai threw a shoe that he grabbed from under the bed and it smacked Sasori in the face, making him reel back slightly, before the shoe flipped several times and flopped innocently on his lap. Sasori looked at the shoe, then at Ginrai, then back to the shoe before grabbing it and threw it. Ginrai ducked under it and rolled over to Sasori letting the shoe weakly whack Yang in the shoulder.

Yang looked at Sasori, then to the shoe, then back at Sasori before grinning and let out a war cry as Ginrai and Sasori held on to each other and screamed as Yang tackled them both.

"WAAAGH!"

"IEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ginrai later crawled out of that fight with a broken and bloody nose with a black eye while Sasori got a more…unique throttling.

"OH GODS! NOT THE WHIPS! Oh hey, tha-NO! BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH!"

Much later Ginrai sat in the library with a pack of ice against his black eye while Sasori sat next to him with red stained bandages…well, almost everywhere. Both looked to one another and nodded as the shook hands "(Truce.)" Both then glared at Yang, in Sasori's case it was half-hearted and rather mischievous "(Revenge will be ours…)" Yang meanwhile grinned as she decimated Weiss in the board game they were playing "Trap card…your armies have been destroyed." Weiss had crocodile tears running down her face "I hate this game of emotions we play" while Ruby leapt into her arms "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it together."

"Shut up, don't touch me."

Sasori raised an eyebrow as Weiss held Ruby closer, contradiction her own words. He rolled his eyes and merely grabbed Ginrai and dragged him off, said ex-investigator blinking twice rather comically "(C'mon, we're going hunting)."

"Nani?"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Sasori cut down another Beowulf before spinning to use his tail to trip another and take a chunk out of it to eat. As Sasori devoured his prize, Ginrai was dealing with three Alpha Beowulfs "(I could use a little help here!)" Sasori shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of foul flesh "(You're fine, you're doing great. Keep it up)" Sasori threw the struggling ex-Investigator a thumbs up before sitting down against a fallen tree trunk and tearing into the flesh of the Beowulf next to his feet that had started to fade into red particles, reminding Sasori of when a Ghoul's RC cells faded into open air. He sighed bored even as Ginrai flew past him and the Alpha Beowulfs leapt after his flying form "I wonder what Yang's doing…"

"(WILL YOU JUST HELP ME ALREADY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!)"

Sasori shrugged again before he made a thoughtful face as a thought crossed his mind "…Always did want to try anal…I'll ask Yang later."

Meanwhile with Yang, she was lying on Sasori's bed waiting for him to come back from his 'hunting trip' after talking to Blake with the rest of her team. She shivered for some reason and then grinned when she realised what it was from "Hot stuff is thinking of doing _kinky shit_ again, I just know it." She grinned wider as a loud far off cry of "GODDAMMIT YANG!" could be heard by most of Beacon.

"Still got it."

Back with the two boys, Ginrai had finished off the Alpha Beowulfs and walked towards Sasori who was just sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest after his yell. He seemed to not notice Ginrai looking like he was about to hack the poor half-Ghoul's head off…but "(Don't even try it.)" Ginrai found himself without his Quinque that was suddenly in one of Sasori's tails, the other two…

Ginrai yelped as both his legs were pulled out from under him and dragged into the air, with him coming along for the ride "(Sasori, put me down!)" Sasori grunted before he set Ginrai down right beside him. Ginrai was about to yell at the half-Ghoul next to him but stopped himself when he saw how tense Sasori was and the very serious and thoughtful look he had. Ginrai instantly became serious "(What's wrong?)" Sasori relaxed slightly as he spoke "(You bringing up how I'm a Ghoul and how Yang's a Human has…well, you know…)" Ginrai moved himself into a more comfortable position against the fallen tree "(Ah. You're worried about it, I see.)"

Sasori nodded before looking up to gaze at the darkening sky and the first visible star that glimmered "(I can't help but think that she's disgusted with me or something. I mean, I know I've got nothing to worry about but I'm not completely human and as a matter of fact; I eat humans.)" Sasori slumped completely falling limp "(I just can't help but be stupid and think that she hates me and wants nothing to do with someone like me…it hurts, it hurts so _bad_ it's like I'm going incomplete Kakuja all over again.)" Ginrai just sat there and let Sasori vent out his concerns "(I, I…I just don't want to lose the one woman I love with all my being…just the thought of her leaving me in any way is like you slicing me open with your scythe again)" Sasori let out a dry chuckle and got one back from Ginrai.

Ginrai reached out for Sasori and hesitated a few times before finally putting his hand on Sasori's shoulder "(Hey now, I'm sure she loves you more than anything-)" He was interrupted by Sasori mumbling something about Yang's hair "(-And I know she doesn't hate you, if anything, she sees you as someone she can settle down with…ya know, have a family. Kids and all that jazz)" Sasori raised a brow and Ginrai's words as said ex-investigator removed his hand from Sasori's shoulder to lay it on his own lap "(You really think so?)"

"(…She looks at you like I used to look at Satori.)"

"(Ah, her…I'm gonna regret asking, but it looks like we both need some shit off our chests)" Sasori dryly commented getting Ginrai to laugh hollowly. "(Suppose I could tell you what happened after you kicked the bucket, curtesy of yours truly-)" "(You want me to kick your ass again?)" "(-No. Anyway, she proclaimed her 'love' for me saying how she saw her life flash before her eyes and regretted how she never told me how she felt about me.)"

"(Let me guess…she went behind your back?)"

Ginrai's fists tightened on his lap "(Hit the nail through the Ghoul's skull.)" Ignoring Sasori's growl of "Oi" Ginrai continued "(I enjoyed the time I spent with her, we went on dates and all that for two years…I know this sounds corny...but then, the day I was going to propose to her…)" Sasori widened his eyes before looking down feeling like an asshole for making him talk about this "(Hey, you don't have to continue if you don't want to.)"

"(No, no, I want to… I found her in our bed with another man, one of the Special Investigator trainees under my tuition…I ran out of there grabbing Chaos' Scythe ignoring her cries for me to stop and listen to her false apologies after chucking the ring I hand saved up for at her face and she knew what I was going to do that day. After I left the house, I ran and ran and ran before I found myself in the 24th ward again…in the same factory where we fought to the death.)" Sasori nodded remembering the factory where he died "(I found several Ghouls held up in there using it as a temporary base…without a second thought I cut them all down with tears of anger and betrayal streaming down my face…)"

"(…And afterwards?)"

"(_HE_ showed up…)" Ginrai scowled fiercely "(I fought him and lost…and when he was about to deal the finishing blow, I thanked him.)" Sasori's eyes widened as Ginrai looked up to the stars above twinkling innocently, unaware of the things being revealed beneath them "(I thanked him for ending me and when he asked I told him why because I was going to die anyway…he then told me that what happened wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't let it get to me. She was the one to do the deed, not me…)" Ginrai then deadpanned as he ran his hand quickly like a blade against his own throat.

"(And then he lopped my head off.)"

"(Plot twist, PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)" Sasori cackled loudly as he held his stomach before letting out a 'OMFPH!" and was then holding it in pain as Ginrai punched him "(You're an insensitive asshole…but still-)" Sasori raised an eyebrow as he stopped holding his gut and sat up a bit "(-Thanks for listening…I guess.)" Ginrai looked off to the side as he shrugged and Sasori smiled "(Ah, don't mention it. Ev-err, people will think I've gone soft.)" Ginrai grinned teasingly "(You were soft to begin with.)"

"(Was not.)"

"(Was too.)"

"(Bet you you're wrong.)

"(Bet you I'm right.)

"(Bet you you're an asshole)."

"(BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!)" Sasori growled as Ginrai laughed holding his stomach before a flash of what appeared to be out of the 'void' caused them to cover their eyes. When the glow dimmed the two saw a large sake gourd with a not attached and two medium sized sake dishes, Sasori recognized the gourd and grinned disbelievingly "(Noooo way…)" Ginrai cocked his head to the side not seeing why Sasori would react like that to something that 'It' no likely sent them "(You recognize that gourd?)" Sasori only grinned at him in response and leaned forward to grab the gourd, sake dishes, and note before reading the message.

It read '_I tried some of this stuff and I can honestly say I can't stomach it, how you do it will always be a mystery to me…anyway, got you your…special home-made sake…anyway, hope you enjoy. And tell Ginrai even though I may have lost my memories, I do feel like that also happened to me in the past…I'm not sur;, the feeling is fleeting at best. Now, enjoy your now __bottomless__ gourd._' Sasori grinned wider when he finished reading the note and poured Ginrai a dish before handing to him "('It' apparently sympathises with you…now, drink your troubles away!)"

Sasori looked at the sake dish that was supposedly for him but merely pocketed it instead of pouring a drink he decided to drink straight out of the gourd itself. Ginrai looked at the dish in his hand and then back at the guzzling half-Ghoul before thinking '(Fuck it)' and downed the dish in one go. The sudden heavy burn left him coughing as the liquid burned its way down to his stomach, making Sasori stop drinking and laugh as he patted the back of the now wheezing ex-investigator "(Don't worry, this won't kill ya…_hopefully._)"

Ginrai glared at Sasori hearing the last bit "('Hopefully'?)" Sasori shrugged as he looked up to the now dark sky, the only light coming from the broken moon and the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky "(I made it using ingredients that would allow a Ghoul to get drunk quickly without any ill effects from our biology…basically our bodies wouldn't reject it; that means no vomiting, no pain in our bodies, no weakness from the liquid that our bodies would give their all to break down the unaccepted substance…*Gulp Gulp*…where wassh I going wish dishh?)" After another few gulps of sake Sasori's speak started to slur as Ginrai coughed into his arm before grabbing Sasori's sake gourd and downed a few mouthfuls before pulling it away wheezing like someone going through an asthma attack (**AN: I should know, I have asthma myself**). Sasori laughed as he snatched his gourd back and drunk some more before trying to get up several times before he succeeded. He pointed his finger in the air dramatically as he cried "(Beek to zshe dormsh!)"

"(Thish is strongsh stufsh...Whash yu on 'bout?)"

"(I unno...Whish way is bakk?)"

Sasori and Ginrai were still for two seconds before they both fell over in a drunken laughter, both sounding like a pair of drunken idiots.

Ginrai vomited not a second later.

"(Pfft… Bloddy Lightweight.)"

(END)

**So, what do you all think? I accept reviews from both authors and guests, so c'mon, and post dem reviews for mwah. Reading them gives me pride and confidence in my work.**

**And now, a few more words before we end this chapter…**

**To those who read this, and play League of Legends (This is a reminder for those who don't want to scroll all the way back to the top); my summoner name is the same as the one on this site. I play on the Oceania server. Add me as a friend if you can and like my work! (I play Ahri mainly, but I'm starting to try out Twitch)…I pulled off an Ahri bot build…23/10/17 on my last game!**

**And to those who faved/followed/reviewed this fine piece of literature; Thanks a lot for dem faves/follows/reviews, it gives me motivation to continue my fanfictions for you all.**

**…Now I don't have much else to say…**

**This is Hollowsoul75 *Takes off straw hat while placing oversized milkshake down beside me on my desk*, back from vacation.**


	14. Good news and bad news

Hi everyone, been awhile huh?

So uh, first things first, we will start off with the bad news.

My computer ended up being factory reset.

All my stories, all the chapters, and drafts, gone.

How?

Someone at the Electronics repair (not naming the place) was fixing several issues I was having with the computer, and the person decided to back everything I had up and factory restore it.

Would be great if they ACTUALLY BACKED IT UP.

The owner apologized and being such a nice guy, didn't charge me for anything, I don't know what happened to the guy they put in place to fix my computer, but I hope they did something at least to punish him. Am i angry? I have every right to be. Am I going to give up, HELL NO!

I am not letting this put me down. Instead, I'm going to open a word doc, and start rebuilding.

I have no idea how long it will take, but I WILL NOT FALTER (invisible cookie for whoever gets that reference)

So, sorry for worrying anyone, and I will immediately get started on rewriting what was lost (mainly the Birth of Corruption rewrite)

(BTW, I also got rid of all the author note chapters across all my stories. Wanted to clean things up a bit)


End file.
